Backlash
by emma-rowling
Summary: Dean Ambrose has moved on to a regular life with his boyfriend, Roman Reigns in a suburban neighborhood. Life should be good. But Roman is happy but Dean isn't and has a hard time settling in. When his rock & roll club opens and his drinking habits spiral out of control, he finds himself threading on dangerous waters and it is only Roman who can save him from himself. Ambreigns AU
1. Chapter 1

One

 _If you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain_

 _If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain_

 _If you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape_

 _Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape_

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that was you advertising in the local newspaper."

Dean Ambrose stopped singing and put down his paintbrush and held his boyfriend, who had walked in with another tin of bluebell colored paint, in his arms.

"Nah," he replied, squeezing Roman's butt. "And give up this beautiful thick body?"

Roman smiled and leaned over to kiss him but Dean pulled away and faked a smile. He didn't want Roman to know he had taken a swig of Jack Daniel's earlier.

Roman was looking at him questioningly. Dean picked up his brush and dipped it into the paint.

They had moved to Cedar Drive two weeks ago. Dean's mansion had been sold but he still had another one in California. Roman didn't know about that one because Dean hardly stayed in it. He had Paul Heyman, his ex manager, oversee it from time to time.

Aside from the mansion, he had sold off most of his cars except his Mercedes-Benz. The yachts were gone too.

He still had a lot of money stashed away in a few different banks. All these he kept close to his chest to play it safe.

Domestic life had its ups and downs.

When they had first moved in, neighbors came over with all kinds of food: cakes, cookies and pies.

Roman was the charming host and chatted with them. Dean could tell he loved it but the auburn haired former rock star still had trouble settling in. When he used to come home from tours, he'd stay cooped up at home before heading to the clubs at night.

These days, he was at the club; his own club soon to be opened, Asylum. But he had to be home for dinner because Roman had cooked. That sounded nice till Roman started to have neighbors over or when they went over for dinner when they were invited.

Neighbors seemed on edge around Dean probably because he still dressed like a bad boy.

Because damn it, he was, still at his heart, a rocker. The suburbs were not going to change Dean Ambrose.

He continued painting and started singing another song:

 _One of these nights  
One of these crazy old nights  
We're gonna find out  
Pretty mama  
What turns on your lights  
The full moon is calling  
The fever is high  
And the wicked wind whispers  
And moans _  
_You got your demons  
You got desires  
Well, I got a few of my own_

"Dean?"

He stopped painting when he felt Roman wrapped his arms from behind him around his waist.

Soft kisses were peppered on the back of his neck. A thrill ran down his spine. "Baby boy, what's wrong? You've been avoiding kissing me lately. Have I done something to offend you?"

Dean turned around. "What? No."

"Then what is it? Are you not attracted to me anymore?"

Not attracted to him anymore? Dean didn't think such a thing was possible. "No, Roman. I'll always want you."

"So why won't you kiss me?"

Dean sighed. "I've been drinking," he admitted.

Roman looked at him wordlessly. "I know," he replied after a while.

"You did?"

"Of course. Did you think I would not notice?"

"To be honest, yes."

His boyfriend shook his head. "We've been together close to a year. Of course I'd pick up on your habits. Dean, why are you drinking more often?"

He shrugged. "A life is only worthwhile if it's lived on the edge."

"You miss life on the road, don't you?"

Roman was damn observant. It was true that he did but yet the auburn haired man shook his head stubbornly. "No."

"Dean, you don't have to hide from me. I understand how difficult this is for you. You can go back and let the label know that-"

"I'm not doing such a thing, Roman so drop the subject."

"Dean…"

"Drop it."

His boyfriend crossed his arms. "No."

"Roman," Dean whined. He dropped the paintbrush and walked towards the kitchen. The Samoan followed after him.

"We're going to talk about it, Dean," he insisted. "You can't hide behind that bottle. Alcohol does things to you."

Dean took out a bottle of Jack Daniel's from a hidden compartment within the kitchen counter. "I've done some things when I'm sober too."

"Like?"

"Had sex in the elevator till the camera made us."

"That's not as bad as you falling in the shower yesterday."

He heard that? Dean could have sworn he had left the room. "I thought you had left for Trader Joe's."

"I was going to Target," Roman corrected him. "To get some toiletries and those Chai teabags from Twinings you love so much."

"Same thing."

Roman looked frustrated. "No, it's not the same thing. Stop skirting about the issue."

"What's the issue? Okay, Roman. Have I embarrassed you in front of your friends?"

His boyfriend frowned. "My friends?"

"Our neighbors… especially Jason Jordan and Jimmy Uso."

"No, you haven't but this isn't about what it's all about, Dean. This is about you trying to escape reality by drinking. You know what? Forget I said anything."

Roman was about to walk away but Dean grabbed his arm. "Come on, Roman. It's not as bad as you think it is."

"You don't get it, do you? When you fall down, I should be worried. When you hide those bottles and drink, I should be worried. Damn it, Dean. I love you. I really do but I'm worried that next time it won't be something so simple as you falling down."

The cordless phone in the kitchen rang and Roman went to answer as Dean took another sip. His boyfriend had looked so disappointed in him. Roman never looked at him that way before. Even when he had done stupid things in the past, he always looked at him concerned. This… this was new.

"It's for you," Roman announced, handing him the phone before leaving the kitchen. Dean looked after him, forlorn. He cradled the phone to his ear as he placed the whiskey bottle back into the compartment. "Hello?" he answered.

"DEAN!" Corey Graves' voice boomed over the phone.

"Core!" he replied excitedly. "How are you, man? Where are you now?"

He laughed. "Don't you read the news? Oh wait. I forgot. It's you. Dean, you'll never believe what we did!"

"Umm.. recorded another album?"

"No. Try harder."

"You got a nomination?"

"No. We retired!"

Dean's jaw dropped. "What?"

"All of us. You should have seen Tom's face."

"Wait. Core. Why did you quit? Weren't you supposed to go to Finland?"

His best friend, now ex rhythm guitarist for Steel Hounds, one of the biggest heavy metal bands, laughed. "Well it started because I said I was done with the band. Eva and I want to try for a baby again. Seth didn't want to be in the band because I had announced to Paul I was leaving and well, Karl and Luke decided they were out too."

Dean ran his hand through his hair. "But what are they going to do?"

"They're in talks with AJ and John to see if they would like to reform The Club again. Seth and I well… Dean, we'd like to join you in this club business if it's okay."

"Okay? I'd be honored!" This was the best news ever.

"Great. We'll be dropping by tonight and hell I'll buy food-"

"No, it's okay," Dean cut him. "Roman is cooking tonight. We have neighbors dropping by for dinner and I'd be happy to have Seth and you over."

"Awesome. What time?"

"Seven."

"Seven it is. See you then."

He hung up the phone, excited. Corey and Seth were back in his lives. Just like old times before Steel Hounds had even formed.

He went back to the living room and started to paint again while continuing his song:

 _Oo, someone to be kind to in  
Between the dark and the light  
Oo, coming right behind you  
Swear I'm gonna find you  
One of these nights_

"How's Corey?" Roman asked as he returned to the living room.

"Seth and him are coming over for dinner," Dean said as he swiped the brush up and down. "Steel Hounds have officially retired. They're also planning to join me in Asylum."

"That sounds good. But why retire? And the tour..."

"Corey wants to try for a baby again with his wife. Seth didn't want to be alone now that Corey was leaving and Karl and Luke will be fine. They're probably going to reform the Club."

"Looks like it's dinner for six then." He felt Roman's arms around him again. "Dean…"

He stopped painting and turned around. "Roman."

"You know I mean well. I love you and I care about you and quite frankly, I'm scared of losing you."

"But how can you possibly lose me? You know it'll always be you."

"But I am losing you; I'm losing you to the bottle."

Dean's heart sank. "Babe-"

"Please. Just try harder. You don't have to do it for me. Do it for yourself."

The way Roman was looking at him tore at his heart. "I'll try." He didn't want to promise him anything. He didn't know if he'd be able to fulfil any promises.

* * *

Roman Reigns loved cooking. Though he was a waiter at Javawocky, a coffeehouse, during breaks, Finn Balor, the Irish cook taught him some skills and gave him tips.

He loved entertaining neighbors.

When Dean and him moved to Cedar Drive, he was surprised by the warm reception they had received though Roman noticed that Dean seemed to be uneasy about the whole thing. He would put up a wall even when neighbors came over to make small talk or when they had to go over.

Roman could tell that Dean was making an effort for him, that this whole domestic thing wasn't really his scene. He had tried several times to talk to him about it but just like today, he continually brushed it off.

Dean must have thought that Roman didn't pay any attention to him but Roman did. He noticed that Dean was more lively, even rambunctious at night. He noticed when Dean refused to kiss or even have sex with him. Which made him more suspicious because Dean had a huge sexual appetite.

Then the stench became stronger; his headaches…

He felt helpless, even wondering if it was his fault that Dean was now relapsing. Maybe because he could not handle the domestic life, he drank to escape it. Not that Roman wanted Dean to be tied down. If Dean had told him today that he had changed his mind, that he wanted to get back out there, Roman would have supported him.

The way he had when the band went out on their second world tour. He even went so far as to allow Dean to sleep about short of having a side relationship but Dean quitted the band and said he was done with all that.

But Roman knew Dean couldn't really live it all behind. Rock and roll was his life. Plain and simple. The auburn haired man could lie to himself all he wanted but he couldn't lie to Roman. He had hoped that with the club, his rebellion would be quelled.

For dinner tonight, he was going to make cream of mushroom, roasted chicken breasts with rosemary and thyme with potatoes and broccoli and baked pear halves with cinnamon. He was sure their new friends - well his new friends - would love it.

Jason Jordan worked as a nurse at the local hospital while his boyfriend, Jimmy Uso worked as a childcare assistant. They got along very well with Roman and were polite with Dean who never talked much to either of them.

It must have been Dean's bad boy attitude or look that scared people.

Before they knew Jason and Jimmy were dating, Dean used to give Jason an evil eye whenever he dropped by to hang out and help them to unpack. Roman had to assure him that he was worrying over nothing, that Dean would always have his heart.

Then Jason had invited them over for dinner and that's where they met Jimmy. Still, it didn't stop Dean from staying by Roman's side all night.

Roman didn't mind though it certainly was a reminder that Dean was still trying to adapt to regular life.

He was now hoping for the best. With Corey and Seth back home, maybe things would be easier for his boyfriend.

* * *

"There were nothing but bottles and tupperwares of cocaine everywhere. Guys and girls everywhere," Seth was relating over dinner that night in the dining room over dessert. "A lot of sexual things that went on."

Dean glanced and found Jason looking a bit taken aback though he was trying to hide it discreetly and Jimmy's eyes widened.

"One time, I ran out of condoms so I walked into Dean's room and he had one guy giving a blow job in the front and another guy fucking him from the back. I went back and had about three chicks in my room while another ten more were waiting outside."

Roman started coughing at that, having his sparkling water went down the wrong way… probably. Dean lightly kicked Seth beneath the table while he rubbed Roman's back. The two toned man laughed sheepishly. "Sorry. Got carried away there."

"So when's your club opening?" Jason asked Dean.

Dean shrugged with indifference. "Probably in a week. I just got the liquor license yesterday."

"What's it going to be like?"

"Every excess you can possibly think of," Seth answered, "we gladly encourage it. Oh and bands can play their music on stage. Covers or originals, we'll accept it."

"We'll have strippers too," Dean added. "Lots of alcohol of course. Some snacks to munch on. The club will be similar to what we used to play in when we were just starting out."

Seth nodded. "Dean loves strippers. As do I."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "What can I say? That was where I met one of my boyfriends."

He felt Roman nudged him. Clearly Jason and Jimmy weren't used to hearing such things.

Corey smiled politely. "All of us had strippers as our significant others. If you played on the Strip, it was easy to get a boyfriend or a girlfriend."

"So," Seth grinned at Jason. "What do you do for a living?"

Jason leaned back on the chair. "I'm a nurse."

"That's hot."

"Well, I love caring for people and being a nurse, I'm allowed to care for them more than a doctor would."

"If I'm not wrong, Roman's goal is to be a Mental Health and Substance Abuse Social Worker."

Jason smiled at Roman before looking at Seth. "I know. He told me."

"Did he?" Dean remarked. He could feel Roman's eyes on him before he felt his hand being squeezed by the Samoan.

But the nurse didn't seemed to notice. "Yeah. When we first met."

Dean was about to say something when Corey interrupted. "Okay. Roman, can I talk to Dean about our club outside?"

Roman nodded to the heavily tattooed man. "Sure."

Dean got up almost immediately and headed to the kitchen where he sat on one of the white wicker lounge chairs on the porch. Corey and Seth joined him a moment later and closed the sliding door. Seth had a case of Corona with him.

"Here, man," he offered as he handed Dean an opened bottle. "You look like you can use one."

Dean accepted the bottle and sipped it. "I'm still in shock that you guys are here."

"Well, let's be honest," Corey replied. "Steel Hounds haven't been Steel Hounds for quite some time. How are you, Dean? You don't look too happy."

"I'm alright. Domestic life is harder than I thought."

"We guessed as much. What's up with you and that Jason guy though?"

"I don't trust him."

"Relax, Dean. He's not hitting on Roman. Plus he had his boyfriend with him. I think you're just insecure because this isn't your thing."

"What isn't?"

"This regular kind of life."

"Can you blame me though? But I'm trying hard. I really am. He couldn't adapt to our lifestyle and I was missing him like crazy being so far away…"

Seth patted him. "Hey. At least we have this club to look forward to, right?"

"Right. Oh. I called it Asylum, by the way."

"That's a brilliant name, Dean."

"Isn't it?" Dean beamed, pleased. "I thought it was suitable because of the crazy things that will be happening…"

Corey raised his bottle. "And we look forward to it. To Asylum."

Dean joined his friends in their toast. This was going to be one of the best times they ever had. "To Asylum."

 _ **A/N Hi guys. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you for taking your time to read. I look forward to sharing Chapter 2. Have a great weekend!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Dean's blue eyes always seemed to darkened whenever they made love, Roman mused as he thrusted slowly within the auburn haired man in bed later that night. They always seemed to be tempting him to take over the edge from time to time.

He was drawn down for a wild open mouthed kiss as the slow strokes continued and then Roman forgot about being gentle with him.

Dean gripped his shoulders hard, calling out his name in a low rumble.

When he knew his boyfriend's orgasm was close, he whispered into his ear loving words that sent hot, thick spurts of cum in contact with both their stomachs. Roman gave in then to his pleasure, emptying his contents into the condom he was wearing.

He slicked Dean's hair back while smiling tenderly at him. Dean reached his hand out and tucked some hair behind Roman's ear. "That was intense. How long has it been since we last slept together?"

Roman smiled warmly. "Two weeks. And three days."

"Two weeks and three days? Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"You keep count of our lovemaking?"

"Not really. Just that when you stopped touching me, I started to back date and count." He slowly withdrew from his boyfriend and lied down, pulling his body closer against his. "Don't ever do that again."

Dean laughed. "No promises."

"Dean…" he warned.

A soft peck of kiss was planted on his lips. "You're so beautiful."

Roman nuzzled his neck. "You sure had a wild sex life before we met."

"Yeah. Now you know why I was a bit out of hand during our first time together. Of course, I didn't know it was literally _your_ first time too. You must have been overwhelmed."

"Yeah I was but the sex that followed after was better." There was a moment of companionable silence between them. Whilst it was true that he had been overwhelmed by it the first time, he wondered what it'd be like now after their countless lovemaking. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean sounded like his thoughts were far away.

"Suppose you take me that way again…"

"No."

"But Dean… we've slept together a lot and I think I can handle it."

"Fuck no. I won't do it."

"Please? If it gets too much, I'll tell you."

Dean sat up and nudged Roman's thighs apart. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," he affirmed. "I trust you, Dean."

It seemed to be the key words because Dean's lips came crashing down on his then. Roman smiled seconds before Dean's tongue went into his mouth, arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's back, keeping him close.

* * *

When morning came around, Roman woke up with a smile and pressed himself closer to a soundly sleeping Dean. Last night was the most intense sex they had - just like their first time - but it was something he had enjoyed this time around.

"I love you," he whispered into Dean's ear. "Always."

He rolled out of bed and decided to get ready for the day. A warm shower later, he was in the kitchen making scrambled eggs while pancakes were set on two plates.

Roman loved taking care of Dean. He loved pampering him and though they had their disagreements like any couple out there, he knew nothing could take away their love for one another.

They shared a deep bond that he hadn't experienced with anyone before.

His cellular phone rang interrupting his thoughts. Jason's name appeared on the ID. "Hey, Jason."

"Hey Roman. Listen, I know it's early but our neighborhood organises this yearly event to raise funds for breast cancer. The money is donated to the hospital. Anyways, we had Adam Cole - uh he's one of our neighbors - perform but now he dropped out. I was wondering if you could get Dean to participate."

Roman started to wonder. Dean seemed to have a hard time fitting but this was performing and he loved performing more than anything. "Well, he does love singing…"

"Do you think you could get him to say yes?"

"When is this event?"

"Uh… tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Roman repeated. "Jason!"

"I know. Please tell me he'll say yes."

"I'll try…" It was for a good cause, after all. Surely Dean would say yes. "Okay."

Jason was thrilled. "Thanks, Roman!"

"No problem." He only hoped Dean wouldn't kill him. "Just send me the details and I'll let him know."

After Jason hung up, Roman put the eggs on each of the plates. He couldn't help but feel nervous about Dean's reaction. His phone beeped and Roman picked it up to read through the details that Jason sent.

"Babe?" he heard Dean call him.

"In here," Roman called out.

A moment later, Dean came into the kitchen, hair slicked back dressed in a Pantera t-shirt and black denim jeans. He looked like he had showered.

Roman found himself being spun around to face him. Dean grinned and kissed him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am." Roman turned off the heat.

"No bruises?"

"No. Now can we eat?"

Dean kissed him. "Yeah we can eat."

Roman brought the two plates to the table and watched Dean opened the refrigerator, taking out a chilled carton of orange juice and pouring one full glass and a half glass. Dean opened the cabinet and opened up a mini chiller and took out what looked like a champagne bottle.

He filled the half glass with that before stirring it and then gulping some down.

He gaped at Dean when he joined him at the table. "Dean…"

"Stop looking at me that way, Roman. I never promised you anything," came Dean's reply.

"It's daytime!"

"I noticed."

"What… I'd appreciate if you didn't drink during breakfast."

Dean looked annoyed but Roman refused to budge on the subject. He was starting to get alarmed at the rate Dean was drinking.

His boyfriend stood up. "You know what? I'm not hungry anymore."

"Dean, please," Roman pleaded.

"No, Roman. I said I would try."

"Is this your way of trying?"

Dean stormed out in response. Roman sighed and followed him. The auburn haired man was grabbing his things and putting them into a bag.

"Dean, what are you doing?" His heart was pounding hard; was Dean planning to leave him? "Just because we have an argument doesn't mean I want you out. Unless you want out."

That made him pause his packing. "I don't have a choice."

"But you do, Dean. You are stronger than this."

When Dean resumed packing, Roman grabbed his bag and threw it across the room in frustration. "Roman!" his boyfriend cried out in surprise.

"Damn it, Dean. I told you before that I'm not allowing you to let me go and I meant it. Is this what you want? To let a bottle come in between us and ruin what we have? Is it? We moved here to build a life together. You have to try harder to fight it. I can't do it for you."

Dean sat down on the bed, his shoulders slouched. Roman sat down beside him and hugged him tight. "I can't do it, Roman. I don't have it in me."

"You've done it a few times before."

"It's difficult."

"What is?"

"This whole ordinary life."

"It's only temporary. Once your club opens, it won't be so ordinary. You'll see."

"Can you guarantee me that, Roman?"

"I can't guarantee you anything, Dean." He rubbed his right arm nervously. "Dean, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Ummm I need you to perform tomorrow. At the Pavilion."

"Where's that?"

"It's at the park nearby. The neighborhood raises money for breast cancer. One of the guys living here was supposed to perform but he dropped out. Would you take his place?"

Dean frowned. "Who put you up to this? I had no idea you were part of any committee."

Roman flinched at Dean's accusing tone. "Well, to be honest, Jason called and-"

"Oh fuck." Dean stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Dean, please? It's for a good cause. And you know people love your voice."

"No."

"Dean, you said sure when I asked you if you would," Roman reminded him.

"That was a trap!" Dean yelled.

Dean really hated Jason, Roman noted. "He's not interested in me, Dean. And even if he was - which he's not - you know that you're the only guy I see."

Silence.

Roman fervently hoped he was not drinking in there. He walked towards the bathroom to only to see Dean brushing his teeth. "Dean," he pleaded again.

"Fuck, Roman." Dean spat into the sink and waved his hand in front of the sensor of the tap. "Are you kidding me?"

"That you're the only guy I see? No, I'm not."

Dean groaned. "The things I do for you, Roman Reigns." He wiped his mouth with the tissue and threw it into the bin. "You better repay me for this."

"Umm… what do you want for dessert? I'll make some before I leave for work."

A mischievous grin appeared on Dean's face. "I can have anything I want?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I want you panting underneath me covered in chocolate sauce."

"Are you serious?"

"You said I could have anything I want."

Roman smiled and pulled him into his arms. "I'll cover myself in chocolate sauce for you whether you asked me to do it for repayment or not. In fact, why wait till later?"

* * *

"I cannot believe you have to perform tomorrow," Corey laughed. "Oh man. This is going to be priceless."

Dean scowled at him before he continued arranging the liquor bottles on the glass shelf display at the newly renovated Asylum. "Well, I had no choice. Especially since Roman agreed on my behalf."

"Have you decided what song you want to perform?"

"Probably either Cry Tough by Poison or The Messenger by INXS. I haven't decided."

"Hmmm… I think Cry Tough would suit them more. I mean it is for charity."

"I guess." He smiled. "So? What do you think?"

Seth walked in with a case of Jim Beam just then. "Any for you?" he offered Dean a bottle.

"Nah," he declined. "Not today. So what do you both think of this joint?"

"I'm heaving deja vus of our time at the Strip."

"Me too," Corey agreed. "Those were the days. Fuck. I miss those days."

"Hey thanks to this club, we'll be able to relive them."

Dean grinned. "Now you're talking."

* * *

Roman wiped the last table in the coffee house while his boss, Randy Orton, was turning over the place for dinner. Once that was done, he went over to the cashier table to collect tent cards to place on all tables.

"Excuse me?"

Roman stood up immediately and smiled. "Good afternoon, Sir. Table for one?"

The man had an air of confidence and was wearing shades and a suit with a bald head. "I'm looking for a Roman Reigns."

Who was this man? "I'm Roman," he replied.

"Oh. You're him."

"Him?"

"The guy Dean is leaving everything behind for."

"Can I have your name and who are you to be so concerned about my boyfriend?"

The man smirked. "Antonio Cesaro. Executive Vice President of Gore Force Records."

Roman sighed inwardly. This man was from Dean's label. But how did he even know where Roman worked-

"I'm also Dean's ex-boyfriend," he added.

Another one? Roman was about to wonder about Dean and his life but then again, hadn't Dean slept with two hundred man over two years? "Look, Dean's not here-"

"Obviously. But it's because of you that your boyfriend left us early in his band's tour."

"Well, he had done it all and he wanted to settle down and lead a normal life."

"Well, you're wrong. Dean and normal do not belong in the same sentence. So here's what you're going to do for me, Roman. You're going to help me persuade your boyfriend to head back on the road."

"For someone who's supposed to be his ex, you sure don't know how strong willed he is."

"He's as whimsical as they come."

"That's not the Dean I know."

Antonio smirked. "You know that this rock star business is his dream, right? You had to come and ruin it."

That angered him. "Ruin it? All I did was asked him if I could get him anything. He pursued me. He asked me out. He kissed me first. So don't you dare come and tell me I ruined his life. You don't know anything about me. I tried to deter him but he refused to budge. If you claimed to know him, you'd know he does what he wants when he wants. And what Dean wants, he always gets."

"Try harder, Roman. Your boyfriend has a bright future as a solo artist. He's a natural and you know that he belongs up on stage. He's got a gift. Him going on a tour will only earn him lots of money."

He had the Samoan there. Dean did belong on a stage; he may try to hide it but he definitely missed being on the road. But how could he bring up the subject without making Dean mad? And if his boyfriend had agreed miraculously to head back on the road, Roman would give him the go ahead to do what he needed to live his life without any interference.

Just as he had done before.

All he wanted was Dean to be happy. Even if that mean they had to spend some time apart.

"You're a reasonable man, Roman. I hope you'll try to put yourself in other people's shoes. If you must know, he's doing it for you apparently so I'd try my best to sway him. I'd appreciate if you could arrange a meeting for us."

"Well… he is performing tomorrow."

Antonio smiled. "Really? Where?"

* * *

Dean hadn't seen Roman when he had woken up from sleep the next day though he had felt his arms around him in the middle of the night.

He had been sleeping with a frown, as if he was disturbed by something.

Yawning, he switched on his phone and found a text message from his Samoan informing him that he'd gone out to run some errands and would see him at the Pavilion straight. He shrugged and headed to the bathroom to shower.

He hoped Roman wasn't worried about him drinking. He had cut down the number of bottles so far. Last night, he had three bottles instead of five. So that was an achievement.

Opening his oak wood wardrobe, he settled on a black Iron Maiden t-shirt and jeans with sneakers. "Come on, Dixie," he said, picking up a ESP Flying V. "Daddy and you are going to play."

The Pavilion was not far from where Roman and him lived so Dean chose to go there by foot instead. It was actually just a small octagonal shaped gazebo opened at all sides by the park's fountain.

There was a huge turn out - obviously nothing like the sold out stadiums Steel Hounds played at - but impressive for a neighborhood.

He found Roman laughing with Jason by the corner beside the gazebo and he frowned. So much about errands, he thought. "Roman," he said in a clipped tone.

His boyfriend looked thrilled. "Dean, you made it!" he gushed. "And just in time too. You're up next."

He was about to reply back with a snarky comment - because just the sight of Jason near his boyfriend irked him - but then he heard them introduce him.

"Break a leg, babe," Roman wished him.

That was it? No kiss? Dean was disappointed as he sat down on the high stool.

 _Remember the nights we sat and talked about all our dreams_

 _Well little did we know then_

 _They were more distant than they seemed_

 _Well I knew it you knew it too_

 _The things we'd go through_

 _We knew the things we had to do to make it, baby._

 _You gotta cry tough_

 _Out on the streets_

 _To make your dreams happen_

 _You gotta cry out_

 _Out to the world_

 _To make them all come true._

 _Life ain't no easy ride at least that's what I am told_

 _Sometimes the rainbow baby is better than the pot of gold_

 _You've got to stick it out whether you're wrong or right_

 _And you can't give in without a fight to make it baby_

 _You gotta cry tough_

 _Out on the streets_

 _To make your dreams happen_

 _You gotta cry out_

 _Out to the world_

 _To make them all come true._

 _You gotta aim high, baby_

 _whether you lose or win_

 _And when you get to the top_

 _You gotta get off or go right back down again_

 _You gotta cry tough_

 _Out on the streets_

 _To make your dreams happen_

 _You gotta cry out_

 _Out to the world_

 _To make them all come true._

 _You gotta cry tough_

 _Out on the streets_

 _To make your dreams happen_

 _You gotta cry out_

 _Out to the world_

 _To make them all come true._

There was a thunderous applause from the audience and he felt damn happy. He missed performing and it had only been a month since he had stopped.

Someone - a familiar voice - shouted for an encore and soon the entire audience was saying the same thing. Oh fuck. What the hell was he supposed to sing now?

 _Think, Dean_ , he chided himself. _What song?_

Fuck it. He had to play it. He started strumming the opening riff of one of his favorite songs.

 _You show us everything you've got_

 _You keep on dancing and the room gets hot_

 _You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

 _You say you wanna go for a spin_

 _The party's just begun, we'll let you in_

 _You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

 _You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

 _You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while_

 _You're looking fancy and I like your style_

 _You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

 _You show us everything you've got_

 _Baby, baby that's quite a lot_

 _And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

 _You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

 _You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

 _I wanna rock and roll_

Dean thanked the audience and stepped off the chair. Roman was not where he was standing earlier. Where the heck was he? Dean didn't want to talk to anyone; he just wanted to go home and hang out on his porch.

"That was a brilliant performance, Dean. I told you that you were a natural."

He froze at the sound of that voice. The same voice who shouted for the encore… who was his ex boyfriend, the Executive Vice President of Gore Force Records, Steel Hounds' former records.

A scowl was plastered on his face as he faced the smug faced man with those damn shades on and in his friggin Armani suit.

"Hello, Dean," he greeted. "I have a proposition for you."

 _ **A/N Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate it. No one is going to break them up. No worries on that. The end game is still Ambreigns rest assured.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"I want you back on the road, Dean."

Dean threw his head back and laughed. "Oh yeah?" His smile disappeared. "What makes you think I'm going anywhere with you? I told you that I was done with that kind of life."

"You didn't seem like it just now,' Antonio smiled. "And you know that it's true."

"I told you no once. I've chosen to settle down with Roman so please fuck off."

"Roman didn't seem to mind when I told him about it."

Dean frowned and took a step closer. "You better not be lying, Cesaro."

Antonio grinned. "Not lying. You can ask him yourself. He's right over there talking to his… boyfriend?"

The auburn haired man followed his gaze and found Roman talking to Jason, Jimmy and another guy by the buffet spread. He turned his attention back to his ex label's second in charge. "Fuck you, Cesaro."

"Well, you used to, remember?"

"You son of a b-"

"Look, Dean. I think you would make a great solo artist. Your boyfriend seemed okay with it. He must have been after asking me to come and watch you perform when I stopped by his coffeehouse. Think, Dean. I think you'd be the best rock solo artiste. I really do."

"Roman asked you to come here?"

"Well, yes."

How could he? Dean thought. He knew why Dean wanted to stop travelling on the road. He knew why Dean gave it all up. Sure he ached for it but nothing that couldn't be eased by his new club… right?

"Ummm Dean, is it?" an elderly woman wearing a sunhat and pearls dressed in a tight yellow dress asked, stopping by in between the two men. "I'm Mrs White and I'm the head of the neighborhood committee and I'd like to ask if you would be able to perform another song?"

Dean was about to decline but Antonio intercepted. "He'd be happy to."

"Thank you."

When Mrs White was out of earshot, Dean frowned. "How dare you-"

"Come on, Dean," Antonio tried to pacify him. "One more song wouldn't have hurt you."

"Yes, it would have. I wanted to go and relax on my porch."

"Well you can do that after the song."

As they were talking, Mrs White announced that Dean was going to sing another song. His eyes met Roman's and he frowned at his boyfriend before he stepped back into the gazebo and sat on the high stool.

He started to strum the riff of The Messenger of INXS, his eyes not leaving his boyfriend then. He leaned closer to the microphone and started to sing:

 _Look around_

 _Give your eyes a new adventure_

 _What you see_

 _Is a mix of past and future_

 _Your moment_

 _Is coming now_

 _Hold on, hold on_

 _How you gonna be when tell the story_

 _Everything we took_

 _Was it from each other_

 _Hold on, come on_

 _It's too late to get around it_

 _Say goodbye to how we found it_

 _This is what we least expected_

 _Don't you put the blame on the messenger_

 _It's too late to get around it_

 _Say goodbye to how we found it_

 _This is what we least expected_

 _Don't you put the blame on the messenger_

 _Hold on, hold on_

 _I've seen the flames_

 _That lick at survival_

 _Check your dreams_

 _Into the justice hotel_

 _Your moment, is coming_

 _Hold on, hold on_

 _How you gonna be when tell the story_

 _Everything we took_

 _Was it from each other_

 _Hold on, hold on_

 _It's too late to get around it_

 _Say goodbye to how we found it_

 _This is what we least expected_

 _Don't you put the blame on the messenger_

 _It's too late to get around it_

 _Say goodbye to how we found it_

 _This is what we least expected_

 _Don't you put the blame on the messenger_

 _Hold on, hold on_

 _How you gonna be when tell the story_

 _Everything we took_

 _Was it from each other_

 _It's too late to get around it_

 _Say goodbye to how we found it_

 _This is what we least expected_

 _Don't you put the blame on the messenger_

 _Oh yeah, come on_

He thanked the audience and jumped off the stool, placing Dixie back in her case. He loved her so much, his precious Flying V.

"Dean?"

When he stood up to face Roman, he crossed his arms. "You better have a good explanation, Roman Reigns."

"I know how hard it is for you. You know missing being on the road and performing. Honestly, I just thought-"

"You thought that you could get rid of me while you live your life here. I see how it is. If you want me out of your life so bad, Roman, all you had to do was ask me to go and I will."

His grey eyes widened. "What? Dean, it isn't like that."

"Whatever. I'm going off." Dean then strolled away. Clearly sacrifices didn't work in this day and age. It was better to just be a selfish twat like his ex, Cesaro. Look how far it got him.

When he made the corner, he heard his name being called. "Dean Jonathan Ambrose," Roman's voice growled. He turned slowly to find him glaring. "What is it, Roman?" Dean said. "I just want to go home and relax."

Dean continued walking. It wasn't long before Roman was by his side. The moment the door closed behind them, Roman started going off at him. "How could you just leave me standing there, Dean? How could you?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Was I supposed to get your permission? Or your boyfriend's?"

"Damn it, Dean! He's not interested in me and I'm not interested in him either. I'm always going to be interested in you, you blockhead. Get it through your thick skull!"

Roman was angry?

Roman was angry.

Roman was _angry_.

And Dean was turned on by it. He was always turned on by an angry Roman. "Well?" his boyfriend demanded. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Dean immediately jumped on him, causing him to fall on the sofa. "Fuck, you're angry," he said in between frantic kisses. "I love it when you're angry!" Roman's words were swallowed in an all consuming kiss and before Dean knew it, he was being flipped over and just like that, he was at the bottom.

"You like me angry, do you?" Roman asked huskily.

"Fuck yes," Dean moaned when Roman rubbed his clothed crotch. His boyfriend was about to kiss him when the door was knocked. "Fuck!" the auburn haired man cursed.

"Let me just answer it first," Roman replied. "After that, your ass is mine. I'm going to punish you for what you did in the park."

Dean licked his lips. "Really?" He was thrilled.

"Oh yeah."

His boyfriend opened the door when he found Jason standing there with Jimmy. "Sorry if we came at a bad time," he apologised to Roman before looking at Dean. "Dean, the committee loves your performance. We were wondering if you would like to perform regularly for any events we organised."

"I'm not sure, man…" Dean replied. "This isn't really my scene." There. He said it. Why did he feel awkward? To Dean, it was like being the nerdy kid amongst the popular kids. "That's why I play heavy metal. It's for the freaks like me."

The ones who didn't fit in.

He may not be able to fit in with them but clearly Jason and Jimmy were Roman's new friends and Roman had always shown Corey and Seth hospitality and kindness so Dean had to do the same. "But you guys are welcome to my club if you want to watch me perform."

What the hell did he just say? Perform in his own club?

"That'd be great," Jimmy said, excited. "We can't wait to see it."

"Then it's settled. You guys are invited for opening night."

Roman had the proudest look on his face.

Jason was beaming like Jimmy. "Gosh. Thanks, Dean. Sure. We'll be there."

After the two of them left, Dean closed the door and turned around to a frowning Roman. "What?" he asked.

His boyfriend hauled him in his arms and tossed him on the couch. Before Dean could comprehend what was going on, Roman took him across his lap and smacked him on his butt. Hard.

"Aaah!"

"Don't you dare do that again, Dean Ambrose," he warned.

Dean pretended to play dumb. "Do what?"

"Leaving me stranded."

"Oh please. I'll leave you-"

Another smack on his butt. This time it was harder.

Still he was stubborn. "Nope. I have every intention-"

"Shut up, Dean." Roman pushed him on the sofa and started to strip him.

The fact that his boyfriend was taking charge was just… hot. Dean was turned on to a feverish high. "Sorry?" he offered.

"It's too late for apologies," Roman murmured before he discarded the last stitch of clothing Dean had on.

"Shouldn't you take your clothes off too?"

"Don't tell me what to do," Roman replied in dangerous voice. "You've lost that right."

"What?" He gulped. "Forever?"

"Just for today."

"But-"

"No talking."

"But how am I supposed to communicate to let you know if I like what-"

A kiss to his belly button. "That's the thing. You don't. You're just supposed to lie on your back and take it."

Fuck. This wasn't supposed to be turning him on but it was. _Guess I am a masochist_ , he thought.

"You're already hard, baby boy?" Roman taunted. "It doesn't take much to turn you on, does it?"

 _Only when it comes to you_ , he thought as kisses were peppered on his chest. Roman was touching him everywhere except the part he wanted him to stroke most. He squirmed. "Stop moving," the Samoan man instructed.

Still Dean moved, rubbing himself against Roman's clothed member to get some friction.

His boyfriend's weight crushed over him. "There. Now you can't move."

"Roman," he gasped.

His boyfriend pinched him on his left butt cheek."What did I say about talking?"

"But I need you."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

Suddenly Roman tugged his hair. "Promise you won't leave again."

"What?"

Roman grinded against him then. "Promise me, Dean."

He could hear the anxiety in his boyfriend's voice masked by his sexual demand. "I promise."

Satisfied, Roman kissed him tenderly. That was it? No more punishment? As he wrapped his arms around his big softy of a boyfriend, Dean realised it didn't matter.

* * *

"Dean, it's your turn to set the table."

He gave Roman a look when he opened the fridge and took a can of diet Coke. Roman was making Grilled Chicken Salad later that night.

"Don't give me that look," Roman replied. "I believe you said you looked forward to doing these kind of things."

"I was drunk when I said that."

"No, you weren't."

He pouted and place the can down on the counter and took out two plates from the cabinet. "You know, I don't understand why I have to do this."

"That's what us normal people do."

"Fuck. If this is what normal is, I'm hopping on a bus and driving myself to Detroit Rock City."

There was a moment of silence before he realised what he just said. _Shut up, Dean_ , he chastised himself. _You're doing this for Roman. You're doing this for-_

"Dean, what did you tell Antonio?" his boyfriend asked as he tossed the salad.

"I told him that I was done with the road traveling."

"So you don't miss it?"

He opened the drawer and took out two forks and dinner knives. "Nope."

"You don't have to hide from me, Dean. It's okay if you do. You've been doing this for a long time until you met me. Sometimes, I wonder if it had been better if… if we hadn't met-"

"Don't, Roman!" Dean said. "Don't you dare finish that sentence. Yes, I do miss the road but I know I'll miss you more and that's far worse."

His phone rang interrupting what Roman was about to reply. Dean smiled. "What's up, Core?"

"Dean? You won't believe what the printing company did for the flyers." His best friend sounded annoyed.

"What?"

"They made a mistake on the date of opening of the club; apparently it's tomorrow."

His blue eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah! What the fuck?"

Dean sighed. "Okay, calm down. We have everything in place more or less. The AV has been settled. The licenses. As for the food, I guess we can cater first."

"Right. But what about the drinks? We were supposed to interview some bartenders."

He thought hard. Who did he know could make drinks? "Can Seth fill in first? He used to bartender for a couple of months at the Rainbow club."

"Let me ask him." Dean waited for Corey to ask Seth in the background. He heard an enthusiastic agreement. "It's okay, Core," he replied. "I heard him. So we're good."

"But what about the music, Dean?"

"I guess I'll sing. You can play the guitar."

He heard Corey laugh. "Once a musician, always a musician."

"As for drums, I'll have to ask around."

"No, it's okay. You leave that to me. I'll see you early tomorrow."

"Sure," Dean agreed.

When he hung up the call, Roman was looking at him quizzically. "Problems?"

"Close enough. Asylum is being opened tomorrow. The printers made a mistake on the date. You may as well let Jason know about the change and if Jimmy and him can make it."

He went to the dining table and put the plates and utensils there. Okay. They'd be fine. He knew what type of snacks they needed to serve. He'd have to call the catering company later.

Dinner was a quiet affair for both and Dean was worried, his thoughts drifting to his conversation with Roman earlier. His boyfriend seemed to be in deep thought as he ate. "Roman?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know, that no matter what, if I had to give it up a second time for you, I would." Before Roman could say anything, he quickly added, "I know it's hard for me now but sooner or later, I will settle down and then I'll look back on these moments and smile knowing that I made it because I had you by my side."

Roman was teary eyed then. "Dean…"

"I mean it, Roman. I may behave like a spoilt child and throw tantrums about but I am aware that you're trying hard for the both of us and I appreciate it. I really do." He gave the Samoan a quick peck. "You deserve far better than me, Roman. But I know that I can't do it without you. So bear with me. It won't last long."

"I wasn't going to give you up," Roman explained. "I saw how much you were struggling and I was prepared to just let you go back on the road. It didn't mean we'd be apart in the emotional sense just that you could live your life the way you wanted to."

"I am living my life. Maybe not the way I want to but a huge part of my life is you and I want you to be happy. Besides, I have Corey and Seth here. I think the club will help me get back into the swing of things."

Roman seemed to be in a better mood then and as they were leaning over to kiss, the doorbell rang. "Fuck," Dean cursed. "What is it with the universe interrupting us?"

His boyfriend chuckled.

"I'm going to ignore it and so are you," Dean said.

"You know what? I think I'll take a page out of your book," Roman agreed before they kissed. "This is nice."

Dean made a face. "Nice? Dean Ambrose doesn't do nice. He does bad."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

The knocking persisted and Dean groaned. "Fuck it."

"Baby boy, I think it's better you answer it."

He sighed and left his seat, grumbling as he headed to the door. Why was this person so damn persistent? His jaw dropped when he saw who it was at the door.

 _ **A/N Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate it. More than you will ever know :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Four

"What the hell are you doing here?"

His ex manager Paul Heyman was beaming at him holding a food hamper at his front porch. "Surprise!"

"You have rotten timing, you know that?" Dean growled.

"What? You didn't invite me for your housewarming!"

"There was no housewarming. Well there was but only two people showed up."

"Who?"

"Roman and me."

"What kind of party is that?"

"A lot of thrusting and heavy breathing-"

"I get your point."

Dean stepped aside so that Paul could enter inside. Roman smiled at him and shook his hand. "Hi Paul. Can I get you anything?"

"Any drink is fine."

Roman went to the kitchen. Dean smiled fondly after him; this suited him and he looked comfortable in it. "Look at you," his ex manager observed. "Slowly adapting to domestic life."

"Not really. I'm still struggling," Dean admitted as they both sat down on the couch. "Some days, I wonder if I should be out there-"

"Say the word and I'll book you on a tour."

"But I can't bear to be separated from him again."

"That's rough. But with your club, things should work out."

Roman walked in with a mug of coffee and placed it on a coaster in front of Paul. "Thanks." He smiled at the Samoan man. "Roman. How are you?"

"I'm good," Roman replied

"I'm glad you stayed."

Dean was confused. "What?"

Paul shook his head. "Nothing. Anyways I have news for you, Dean. I'm going to manage your club."

"Are you now?"

"Oh yes."

"I wasn't aware that I'm hiring."

"Well you gotta have a manager."

Dean nodded. "That's true."

Paul beamed. "And who better than me?"

"That's also true. Paul, welcome to Asylum."

They both shook hands. Roman excused himself to go to the kitchen. Dean crossed his arms and stared at Paul. "Alright, Paul. What did you mean by you're glad he's stayed?"

"Well he did wanted to take a flight back home when you had your huge fight in Glasgow."

"Oh." Dean remembered that.

"He seems really happy here."

"He is."

"But you're not."

"I'll adapt.. It takes time."

* * *

As they settled beneath their comforter in bed, Dean set his alarm for the next day. Then he snuggled near Roman; his favorite part of the day. "Jason and Jimmy will be coming and they'll be bring some other friends too," Roman updated him.

Dean nodded. "Okay. The more buzz, the better."

"What songs will you be performing?"

"Welcome To The Jungle, Paradise City, Cry Tough, Rock and Roll All Nite, We Built This City and Patience."

He could feel Roman smiling against his forehead. "You're playing Patience?"

"Yeah. It's your favorite."

His boyfriend kissed his forehead. "I look forward to it."

"Oh you'll love it." He paused. "Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy here?"

"I love it here. I'm glad you loved this house too."

"As long as you're happy."

Roman sighed sadly. "I'm sorry you had to give up your mansion."

"Not really, Roman. To be honest, I have another house that I don't stay much in."

He could feel Roman stiffened. "What? I didn't know you had another house."

"Yeah well… it's not something I like to brag about. But it's mine and I bought it as an investment more than anything."

"Do you want to live there?"

"No. I mean I'll think about it."

"Think about it?"

"It's in Bel Air, Roman."

"What does it look like?"

Dean reached for his phone and switched it on and scrolled through his camera roll before he found it and showed it to his boyfriend. It had unobstructed panoramic views of the entire city from every room in the house with a yard and an infinity pool. "That's my baby," Dean said with pride. "When I first saw it, I knew I had to have it."

"Dean, it's breathtaking."

"Isn't it? I also have recording studio built there."

Roman was quiet for a while. "I guess this isn't really your scene, is it, Dean?"

"What do you mean?" Dean was puzzled.

"I mean you sacrificed a life of luxury for me."

"We don't count how much we sacrifice, Roman. I told you I'd do it all over again for you and I mean it."

"Must have been overwhelming for you to have all those money when you guys got popular."

"Yeah it was. But I had Paul to advise me on how to deal with my money so I was safe."

"But how did you guys support yourselves when you were starting out?"

Dean smiled at the memory. "I was working as a delivery driver for a flower company. Actually the whole band was working various odd jobs. Seth was a cashier at a gas station, Corey worked as a waiter for a local diner and Jeff and Matt worked as a stock boys for Walmart. We were playing music at night at the club and working these jobs during the day."

"Were you ever disheartened?"

"We enjoyed it. It was fun to us. We partied hard, drank, took drugs and had wild freaky sex. What's there not to like about it?"

"This is what Asylum will be like?"

"Oh hell yeah, Roman. We want to bring back that feeling for people. Obviously it's not everyone's cup of tea but hey you have to experience it once."

He heard Roman swallow hard. "Is it true? You had one guy giving you a blow job and another guy having sex with you-"

"Yep. That's true. The whole apartment was like a sex den after shows."

"How are you not bored having sex with me?"

Dean laughed. "Because I love you. Also Roman, you're beautiful as fuck so I don't think I'll get bored."

"So throughout your tour, you didn't-"

"The last tour? No. I didn't have sex with anyone. Not even a blowjob or a handjob. I was too busy missing you. Now you know why I can't bear to go on the road again?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." He leaned over and pressed his lips against his boyfriend. "It'd take a lot for me to hit the road again."

* * *

"So are we all set?" Dean asked walking in the next day with huge crate of beer bottles.

"Oh yes we are," Seth said with a cigarette in his mouth. "I got three bartenders. My ex colleagues from Club Heat."

"Nice. Great job, Seth!"

"No problem. I also rented twenty five portable rooms."

"What?"

"In case people wanted to have sex. Oh and Corey got Jeff and Matt to fill in for us too."

Jeff and Matt Hardy were their ex bassist and drummer for the band before they were kicked out for their excessive behavior. Back then, the band wanted to get bigger but now… now it didn't matter.

An hour later, while Dean was helping Seth arrange the bar area, Corey walked in with Jeff and Matt. For the first time in months, all five original members of Steel Hounds were in the same room.

"Welcome back, guys," Dean said. "We've missed you."

"Yeah. It wasn't the same without you."

Jeff nodded. "Same."

And just like that, they were all back together. Dean hugged Corey tight; trust his tattooed best friend to find a good solution.

"So what are we performing?"

Dean filled them in and they were happy with the selection with some additional suggestions being thrown in. "If you guys feel like performing anything else," Corey said, "just give us the cue and we'll work our way around it."

"Exactly," Matt agreed.

By the time seven came about, catering had set up the buffet table and half of the place had been filled. "Holy shit!" Seth crowed. "Are you guys looking at this?"

"Yes!" Matt cheered. "You guys. This is amazing. I didn't expect this many people."

Paul arrived with a bouncing Brock Lesnar, their bodyguard. "Okay, I have some clients here tonight to check the club out. They may want to bring their clients in future here too."

"Sounds good."

Dean's phone buzzed and he found Roman's text saying he had arrived so he went out to the front to let him, Jason, Jimmy and three other men in. Once he had showed them to their table, Roman introduced the other guys. "Dean, this is Adam Cole, Jey Uso and Justin Gabriel."

Dean greeted them before Corey called him over so he excused himself before asking a server to take Roman's table order.

"Uh Dean," Corey said as Dean walked backstage with him. "I'm a bit worried."

"About what?"

"This environment for Roman and his friends. I mean he was a bit uncomfortable during our tour."

"He'll be fine, Core. As long as he doesn't take drugs like we did or even drink like us, he'll survive."

"I hope you're right."

Five minutes later, the band were on stage having done soundcheck before the club had opened its door. Dean stepped in front of the mike, soaking in the environment and feeling a thrill run down his spine.

This… this was his scene. This was what he lived for. And Dean missed it. "So for those of you who don't know us - you must have been living under a rock - we are Steel Hounds. This is Asylum and we'd like to welcome to the jungle!"

The whole club which was packed to the maximum by now was cheering and screaming with some cat calls.

He grabbed the microphone off the stand and started singing once the riffs kicked in:

 _Welcome to the jungle_

 _We've got fun 'n' games_

 _We got everything you want_

 _Honey, we know the names_

 _We are the people that can find_

 _Whatever you may need_

 _If you got the money, honey_

 _We got your disease_

 _In the jungle_

 _Welcome to the jungle_

 _Watch it bring you to your_

 _knees, knees_

 _I wanna watch you bleed_

 _Welcome to the jungle_

 _We take it day by day_

 _If you want it you're gonna bleed_

 _But it's the price you pay_

 _And you're a very sexy girl_

 _That's very hard to please_

 _You can taste the bright lights_

 _But you won't get them for free_

 _In the jungle_

 _Welcome to the jungle_

 _Feel my, my, my serpentine_

 _I, I wanna hear you scream_

* * *

Roman was enjoying watching Dean perform with so much passion that it was easy to see he was in his element. The auburn haired lead singer was jumping, waving his hands and even back flipped once which sent the crowd in a frenzy.

"Dean's really good," Jimmy commented.

"Yeah he is." Roman was so proud of him. "He's a gifted performer."

After the second song, Paradise City, ended, Dean sat down on a high stool. "So, we'd like to thank you guys again for showing up. Thank you so much. We really appreciate it. Bar's open so help yourself to all the booze you want. We've got talented mixologists who can whip you the poison of your choice. But be patient because there's only three of them."

There was some laughter after that.

"Speaking of patience, this next song is my boyfriend's favorite song."

Roman felt his heart swooning then.

"I first sang it to him in my recording studio and we were just starting to get to know one another then but I remember wanting to kiss him so badly." Some people whistled. "But now I get to kiss him whenever I want, wherever I want. Roman, this is for you. You really made me exercise my patience."

Roman laughed as did the rest of Steel Hounds and most of the audience.

"1,2,1,2,3,4," his boyfriend counted before he started to whistle before he sing.

 _Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you  
I'm still alright to smile  
Boy, I think about you every day now  
Was a time when I wasn't sure  
But you set my mind at ease  
There is no doubt  
You're in my heart now_

 _Said, baby, take it slow  
It'll work itself out fine  
All we need is just a little patience  
Said, sugar, make it slow  
And we come together fine  
All we need is just a little patience  
(patience)  
Mm, yeah_

"Do you drink, Roman?" Justin asked.

Roman turned his attention back to the men in his booth. "Not really."

"Want to try?" Justin pushed a glass filled with green liquid towards him.

"What's this?" He stared at the green liquid.

"Absinthe. It's good stuff."

Roman took a taste of it. It was a bit bitter, the taste similar to licorice. He forced himself to finish it. "Not my kind."

"Iced tea?" Jason offered.

He nodded and accepted the glass from him. He gulped it down quickly before putting the glass down. Beside him, Jason was given a drink from a random guy walking past. "Dude, you guys should try this."

Most of the people started to dance and headbang while the band played on. Roman wasn't sure how much time had passed on except he was feeling whoozy and out of it after two more glasses of the iced tea. The room was spinning and he stood up, wanting to go to the gents when someone offered to help him.

He thanked the person - he didn't get a glimpse of the person - and was brought to a small room. Dean must have chosen a very nice bathroom decor.

Yawning he sat down but found himself being pushed on something soft. Something soft brushed against his lips before tugging at his t-shirt but Roman had a hard time keeping his eyes opened.

His t-shirt was pulled over his head.

* * *

Dean walked to Roman's booth during interval but found most of the men there out of it, slumping against one another. Jason was sleeping on Jimmy's lap. The hell? What were they drinking? Dean picked up the bottles of absinthe, Jägermeister and a lot of long glasses.

And Roman was missing as well. His heart pounding against his chest, he searched the bathrooms for him before he went out to those bedrooms Seth rented.

Some were locked and some weren't. Those that weren't had people doing it in there too.

One of the rooms - the second last - caught his attention because there was no noise coming from it but when he opened the door, his heart dropped to his feet as some red haired guy was trying to remove Roman's belt. His boyfriend was shirtless and out of it, drifting off to sleep.

Dean yanked the guy off him and punched him in his face, knocking the guy who was also drunk out.

"Roman," Dean said, sitting down beside him and tapping his face. "Babe, wake up."

"Mmmm…" came the sleepy reply.

Oh fuck. This was bad. What the hell did Roman drink? He took out his cell phone and called Paul and instructed him to bring Brock over. When his manager arrived five minutes later, he looked at Roman in horror. "What happened?"

"He's hammered, that's what happened," Dean replied. "Can you get Brock to watch over him? Our next set is up."

"Sure," Paul agreed. "Brock and I will both be here. Did he-"

"No. Thank goodness. The guy was working on his belt." Dean rubbed his temples. "This really isn't his scene. I'm going to have to stop him from coming here."

"I think that's for the best. Are you going to tell him?"

"I have to." Dean bent down and kissed him on his now sleeping boyfriend on forehead. "I'll be back."

He was afraid of Roman's reaction when he woke up but he had to be honest.

* * *

His face was near the crook of Roman's neck the next morning. Brock had helped him to carry Roman up to their bedroom before leaving with Paul at about one that morning.

His boyfriend was still sound asleep so he got up and went to the kitchen to take a banana, excedrin and a bottled water.

That was a close one, he thought as he watched Roman stir awake once he was back in the bedroom. "My head," he cried out.

"Here," Dean said, passing him a banana. "Potassium helps with hangovers."

Roman bit into the peeled yellow fruit. "Hangover?"

"Yeah, babe. You were out of it last night. All your friends were."

"I had some absinthe and iced tea-"

"I think you had Long Island Iced Tea. I found you in a room, Roman."

His boyfriend put the peel aside, his expression one of horror. "Did I-"

"No. I punched the guy out when he was trying to unbuckle your belt. He was drunk as well."

He seemed remorsed. "Gosh, Dean. I'm so-"

"No, Roman," he replied. "You have nothing to apologise for. I don't think you can come over anytime soon though."

"You're right," he agreed. "What happened to Jason, Jimmy and the rest?"

"I had Brock put them in the temporary rooms Seth had rented. We left them a note with a hangover kit. They should be fine." He kissed Roman on his cheek. "So. Now you know what a hangover feels like."

His boyfriend groaned. "How do you do it?"

"I'm used it. Come on. Take your meds. We need to shower."

Dean helped lather soap all over Roman's body in the bathroom and tugged at his length on purpose underneath the warm shower. The Samoan man groaned and held onto Dean before they started to kiss passionately.

They made love in the bathtub.

It was a great way to start the morning and at that point, Dean felt nothing could go wrong between them.

Or so he thought.

 _ **A/N Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be the aftermath of the opening :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Dean hid the bottle of Jack Daniel bottle bubble wrapped behind the sofa. There. He hoped Roman wouldn't open it and figure out what it was. His boyfriend was at work and he didn't want the Samoan man to be on his back about the drinking.

It was just kept there in case Roman searched the secret compartment at the kitchen.

The doorbell to the apartment yelled and Dean found Paul beaming with the rest of Steel Hounds behind him. "Morning, sunshine!"

"Aren't you a morning person," Dean remarked sarcastically. "What's up?"

"Well, let us come in first. Then I'll tell you."

Dean stepped aside. "Okay."

All six men entered including a bouncing Brock. Dean was starting to wonder if he was on Duracell batteries.

Corey grinned once the door closed. "People are raving about us last night."

Okay. That was good news.

"But get this," the rhythm guitarist continued. "He had an idea where we performed three times a week or even more."

"Ummm wasn't the point of this club to allow other bands to have their break?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "The public doesn't know that yet. And stop hiding, Dean. I know that you enjoyed performing last night."

"Well of course I did. Performing is what I do. But how will people react to this though?"

Seth smirked. "Our fans will love it."

"I'm not sure, Seth. I mean… it'll be back to the old days then."

"Yes, Dean. Except this club belongs to us."

The idea had its merit. And he'd get to live it out on stage. "You know what? Hell yeah!"

"Paul's a genius," Jeff declared.

"Oh that I am." Paul adjusted his tie. "I'm going to advertise it in the papers and your website. We're back in business, boys!"

All five members cheered while Brock continued to bounce.

* * *

When Roman came back from work, Dean jumped into his arms and planted kisses all over his face. He laughed and gave Dean a long kiss while kicking the door shut with his left leg. "What's got you so excited?" he asked, sitting down on the couch to remove his socks.

"Asylum is Steel Hounds' home ground," Dean announced. "We'll be performing there a certain number of days and people will come out here to see us!"

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Whatever happened to helping people to get their big break?"

"Well, they can play in between the days we aren't playing. We haven't worked out the details but the point is I get to perform!"

He could see how much it meant to Dean so he congratulated him. "I hope it works out."

"Oh it will." He paused. "Did your friends call you?"

"Just Jason," Roman replied. "He said the kit helped with the hangover."

"He's not coming back anytime soon, is he?"

The Samoan man thought back to his conversation with Jason earlier that morning. "Nah. I think they've experienced it once and it was enough."

His boyfriend was beaming as if he was proud of that fact. "It's not for everyone even though it's just a place to have a good time."

"I think how people choose to have a good time is subjective, baby boy."

"No arguments there." He grinned at Roman mischievously. "No prizes for guessing how we have a good time."

Roman decided to tease him. "Scrabble?"

"No," Dean immediately replied.

"Couple charades?"

"Don't ever make me do that again!"

"Ummm dinner parties?"

"Fuck, Roman. I thought sex between us is fun!"

"It is?"

Dean looked upset. "Of course."

Roman scratched his beard. "I'm not sure, babe. I mean sex is just sex."

"What?!" the lead singer screeched. "You need more practise."

"Okay. With whom?"

His boyfriend looked like he wanted to throttle him. "Make a guess."

"Let's see…"

"If you say any other person's name except mine, you'll regret it."

"Oh. Will I?" Seeing Dean like that made him smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." He grabbed Dean's hand. "Come on. Let's go _practise_."

Dean yanked his hand away. "No thank you. I'll masturbate."

Roman shrugged. "Okay."

"That's it? Okay?"

"What do you want me to say?"

He jumped on Roman sending them both falling on the sofa. "I don't want you to say."

"Okay-"

"I want you to scream my name."

"Your name, huh? Sure it's your name I should-"

"Roman…" he said warningly before he claimed Roman's lips. His boyfriend smiled against his lips and pulled him closer.

* * *

"You're right," Roman panted. "We should practise more often."

Dean snuggled against his body and kissed his right pec. "Of course."

"Dean, are you sure about Asylum?"

"Yep. Excess booze, excess drugs, excess sex…"

"You're actually admitting to promoting these in the club?"

"Yeah. Of course. You've seen our tour. You know how it is."

His boyfriend looked uncomfortable. "Dean, I-"

"No, Roman. I'm not pretending to be someone I'm not in my own club."

"Okay but just tone it down. You don't want to hear stories of people overdosing in your club."

He sighed. "You do have a point there. But nothing wrong with a little boinking here and there..."

"As long you are not the one boinking," Roman pointed out. "You're not on tour so those privileges don't apply to you."

Dean laughed. "What? Of course it does. This is an all year round tour."

He felt Roman's body tensed. "Then have fun."

Okay. This was something he did not expect. "Relax, Roman. I don't even know how to have sex with someone that's not you."

"Sure," Roman scoffed.

"It's true," Dean insisted. "I did not lust after anyone on tour. I don't think I've lusted after anyone after meeting you."

His boyfriend kept quiet. Dean was growing worried. Was Roman still upset?

"Roman, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"But you're so quiet…"

"I'm humbled. You didn't… lust after anyone?"

"Nope. It was weird. Until I realized I already belonged to you heart, body, mind and soul."

His boyfriend kissed him softly then. Dean lightly traced Roman's cheek with his fingers. "Try not to get in trouble?" his boyfriend whispered.

"No promises," Dean admitted. "Metal is all about excess and fun, Roman. We are out here to make people forget about their problems and indulge in the debauchery."

"You are? I guess I'll never understand the hype."

"Well isn't that the beauty of what we have? We come from different worlds but we found common ground."

"That we did," Roman said as he nudged Dean's thighs apart. "That we did."

* * *

After dinner, both Dean and Roman was surprised to find Mrs White at their front door with Jason, Jimmy and Justin. The triple Js, the auburn haired man mused to himself.

"Hello Roman," she greeted the Samoan man. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Would you like to come in?" he welcomed.

Dean wanted to bang his head against the wall.

Once the four have settled down and declined Roman's request to get them some bottled water, Mrs White got straight to the topic. "We would like to ask you if you're interested in joining the neighborhood committee. We think you have a friendly disposition and you're warm and-"

Oh no, Dean thought with a sinking heart. Roman would be a Stepford husband. This was bad and he had to stop it.

"Well I'm flattered but I'll have to discuss it with Dean first," Roman replied.

Dean hid a smile. _Take that, Jason and the Argonauts_ , he thought.

"Oh but Jason suggested you," Mrs White chimed.

Roman smiled at the nurse. "You did?"

"Absolutely," Jason said. "The guys and I think you'll fit right in."

Fit right in? He was dating a soccer mum. A Stepford husband. He could feel the walls closing in on him then. It was funny how he handled changes. He missed his nerdy Roman. The man he met at Javawocky.

When he got those tribal tattoos, it took him a while to adapt but this… this was out of his league.

"That's nice of you all," Roman said again, "but I think it's something Dean and I have to discuss."

Ok. He didn't have to panic. This was still his Roman.

"Can you give us a second?"

When they headed out to their back porch, Roman was still smiling. "Dean.." he started.

Dean knew it was wrong to tell Roman no. He had his club where he could work and play. Roman had nothing except his job and it'd be at least ten months before he could continue doing his internship at Faith and Serenity Centre.

"You have my support," he mumbled. He wasn't happy about it but life was such.

"Really?" Roman looked thrilled.

"Oh yeah."

"Thank you." He kissed Dean on the cheek.

"No need to thank me. You've supported me through my venture in this club. I want to support you too."

Roman thanked him and went out to the living room to inform them. Dean could hear Jason talking excitedly about arranging some event.

He hadn't given much thought about it before but Roman and him were quite different in personalities and interest. While they were in their respective cocoons of the studio and Roman's coffee house, it was fine but out here in the real world, Dean was starting to see a glaring difference.

He sat on the lounge chair and started to strum on his guitar and sing:

 _I don't know where I'm going_

 _But, I sure know where I've been_

 _Hanging on the promises_

 _In songs of yesterday_

 _An' I've made up my mind,_

 _I ain't wasting no more time_

 _But, here I go again_

 _Here I go again_

 _Tho' I keep searching for an answer,_

 _I never seem to find what I'm looking for_

 _Oh Lord, I pray_

 _You give me strength to carry on,_

 _'Cause I know what it means_

 _To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

 _An' here I go again on my own_

 _Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_

 _Like a hobo I was born to walk alone_

 _An' I've made up my mind_

 _I ain't wasting no more time_

 _I'm just another heart in need of rescue,_

 _Waiting on love's sweet charity_

 _An' I'm gonna hold on_

 _For the rest of my days,_

 _'Cause I know what it means_

 _To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

 _An' here I go again on my own_

 _Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_

 _Like a hobo I was born to walk alone_

 _An' I've made up my mind_

 _I ain't wasting no more time_

* * *

"Hey!" Seth cheered with a whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in another at the bar in their club. "You made it!"

"Of course I did, Seth," Dean replied. "Just because the club is closed, doesn't mean I won't show up."

"What's wrong with you? Where's your happiness?"

Gone, he thought. Or will be gone once reality settled down and Roman saw him for who he was. He opened the Jack Daniel's bottle on the table. "Fuck this," he said and took a swig.

"Hey man," Corey said walking near the two of them. "Can someone bump me a light?"

Seth tossed Corey a matchbox before he got up and went to flirt with the new waitress, Becky Lynch.

"You okay, Dean?" Corey asked.

"Do you know that I'm only two and a half months away from being with Roman for a year?" he said.

His best friend smiled. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Core, he's going to wake up to reality. I mean I can hide behind our studios and tours and performances but he's going to wake up to reality that Dean Ambrose is nothing but a loser."

"Ummm Dean? Losers don't have millions sitting in their banks. Or houses in Bel Air. What happened, man?"

"He joined the neighborhood committee. I should have seen it coming living in a community like this but-"

"It's not you."

"But neither is this club him either."

"You gotta compromise, Dean. Roman saw you through it all: in the studio, on tour… I think he knows what to expect when it comes to you. I also think that it's you who doesn't know what to expect when it comes to him because ordinary isn't really us. But since he's your significant other, you should care."

Dean stared out at the stage. "Yeah I don't know what to expect but that's what scares me. I'm walking on unfamiliar grounds."

"Well, it's not like the guy is asking you to dress up in flannel shirts or dress shirts. Yet. So take it easy. And when you're faced with a situation, you deal with it as it comes. There's no need to wrap your head around the whole thing, Dean."

Suddenly Seth spoke up. "Hey what's Roman doing here with his boyfriend?"

Roman had walked in with Jason and Jimmy not so far behind. "Dean?" he asked meekly. "I uh I wanted to ask you another favor."

Another one? "Hmm… go ahead. I already have the repayment in mind." Well not chocolate. But he'd be down to see Roman and him having sex on the dining table.

"Well, we need you guys to perform a mellow song for a concert to raise awareness on racial harmony. It doesn't have to be a song about it… just that when people know it's Steel Hounds, they may turn up."

Corey threw an arm around Dean before he could answer. "Say no more, Roman. We'll do it."

"Really?" Roman was relieved.

"Oh absolutely."

Dean couldn't say no to Roman. Not when he was looking at him like his life depended on it. "Yeah, we'll do it."

Seth grinned cheekily. "You know what? We should hang out together."

His boyfriend shook his head. "No, Seth. None of us will be taking our clothes off for you."

Corey laughed. "Actually, that sounds great. I mean it would be nice for Dean's friends - that's us - to mingle with your friends - that's them."

"Well, okay."

Jason had apparently overheard the conversation. "How about now?" he said. "We don't have much to do."

"Okay. Let's take that booth," Seth suggested to the far end where there was a bigger space.

They sat down with a couple of soft drinks and liquors. Dean took as sip of his JD and Coke and leaned back.

There was silence amongst the group.

"Dean!" one waiter - Richie Swann - walked by shouted. "Excellent performance last night!"

"Thanks, man!" he replied. Nothing to boost a rock star's ego than praises like that.

Jimmy grinned. "Maybe we should tell a joke? Anyone have a good one?"

"Oh. A rock star was accused of attacking his boyfriend with several guitars." Roman's eyes widened when Dean said that. "The judge asked, "first offender?" The rock star replied, "No. First a Gibson, then a Fender.""

Roman and the rest of Steel Hounds laughed. His boyfriend's friends looked clueless.

"What's a Gibson and a Fender?" Jason quipped.

"They're guitar brands," Dean explained. "Gibson Guitar Corporation and Fender Musical Instruments Corporation."

"So you've been playing the guitar for a long time?"

"We all have."

"Have you ever considered being a solo artist?" Jimmy was curious.

"I've asked him that all the time recently."

Dean stiffened at the sound of his ex boyfriend. "Oh jeez," he snapped at Antonio when he stopped by their table. "You're still on my back about this?"

"Always," came the confident reply.

The auburn haired lead singer stood up. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"You can do anything to me in private."

"Have some respect; my boyfriend is here."

Antonio looked at Roman. "Oh. Sorry." He turned his attention back to Dean. "Let's go."

"Uh uh uh." Paul pulled Dean aside. "He's not going anywhere without proper managerial representation."

"It's no secret. I've been chasing him to be a solo star."

"And I've told you no," Dean cut in.

"But people love your playing. It's exciting and primitive and raw. Also you attract people; the good looking men and women dig you. You know what that means? More money. Have you seen last month's Rolling Stone article on you? Men want to bang you too. I need you to go up on stage and perform as a solo artist."

Dean sighed. He could tell Paul was making mental calculations in his head. He heard Justin whisper, "Men want to bang him too? Damn."

"You know, Dean," Corey said suddenly. "You have our support on this."

"I can't, Antonio," the blue eyed man said, his attention still on the Swiss businessman. "I can't bear to leave Roman again."

His ex boyfriend shrugged carelessly. "So bring him with you."

"It's not his scene."

"Skype him. Facetime him. Whatever. You are gold, Dean. You can sell my label millions."

That made him pause. "Your label? What happened to-"

"My new label, Sharpshooter Records, needs a rock star and you're it, Dean. I hope you will reconsider. And it's not like I'm making you go on tour now. You know how it works. Recording might up to six months and then the promotion within the States and maybe a year from now, you'll be travelling. Hell, Paul can manage you too."

Dean looked at Roman. His boyfriend smiled at him warmly. "You have my support, babe. You know that."

"See? Even the boyfriend is okay. So what do you say, Dean?"

 _ **A/N Good opportunity for the auburn haired rock star. But will he take it? Dean's joke was a joke I found on Tumblr. Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate it :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Six

"No."

"You're such a stubborn man," Antonio sputtered.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Okay. I'll make you a deal," the Swiss businessman proposed. "If you held a concert and your tickets sell out within an hour, then you sign with my label."

"Are you serious?" Dean laughed. "You must think I'm that naive young man you met all those years ago. No."

Antonio was giving him a look. Dean stared back. From where Roman was sitting, it didn't appear that either man would back down soon. Could he bear to be far away from Dean? It was hard the first and second time despite how brief it was.

He watched Antonio frown and crossed his arms. "Your boyfriend doesn't have a problem with it, Dean. So I don't see why you're not doing it."

No. Roman knew he couldn't bear to be far away from him again. "Dean," he spoke up. "I don't want you to do it."

His boyfriend looked at him, surprised before he turned back to Antonio who was frowning. "You said he had your support," Antonio reminded him.

"Yes if he wanted it but personally, Dean, I don't want you to go."

"Oh I'm not going anywhere," his boyfriend assured him. "My place is right beside you."

Antonio looked miffed and stormed out of the club.

Paul whistled. "Show's over."

"I don't have time for this," Dean announced. "I have better things to do… like soundcheck."

Roman watched him head to the stage and picked Dixie up and adjusted the microphone and started playing random notes on the guitar.

 _So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

 _Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

Dean had a beautiful voice; Roman could listen to him all day and he wouldn't get sick of hearing him. He smiled fondly thinking if he could get him to sing while they made love. __

 _Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know_

 _So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know_

 _I never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

 _Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know_

 _So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters_

* * *

When they got home, Dean just kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket aside. "Thank you for what you said back there," he said to Roman. "You really don't want me to go, right?"

"No," Roman replied. "Why would I want you away from me?"

His boyfriend took off his tank top and threw it on the floor. Roman merely shook his head and picked it up. Typical Dean. "Since the day I met you," Dean said as they walked to their bedroom, "my whole life has revolved around you. I couldn't even complete a world tour because I was too busy missing you. That never happens. I don't resent you because I had to give it all up. I told you I'd do it again and I meant it. I'm glad you said what you did back there. I needed you to tell me not to go, Roman. I have these thoughts that you can't wait to shove me out of your life. You don't have to walk on eggshells around me. You can just tell me how it is and I'll try to see where you're coming from."

"Dean, I want you in my life… always. I'm in this for the long run with you. I just want you to be happy. That's all."

" _You_ make me happy, Roman. I don't need this house or my band or even my cars or mansion to make me feel this way," His boyfriend sat down on the bed. "I've said it once and I'll say it again: nothing can convince me that it's better than you."

Roman sat down beside him and held his hand. "You have no idea how much I missed you when I came home alone from Dublin," he admitted. "I just stared at my phone countless of times wondering if I should call you or just text you. I had no idea that you thought I didn't care enough when all I wanted was to make it easy for you. I wasn't trying to push you away, Dean. I was just being realistic about the whole thing. But yes. If you were to go, I'd be very sad. You're the other half of my soul. So please don't go."

Dean leaned over and kissed him. "I'm not. So don't worry."

* * *

Roman ate breakfast leisurely with Dean the next morning. He watched Dean make an egg sandwich out of the scrambled eggs the grey eyed man had prepared earlier and wholemeal bread and smiled. At least his boyfriend now knew how much the Samoan man wanted him to stay.

"Dean?" Roman asked.

"Yeah babe?" the auburn rock star replied.

"Suppose you could perform Patience for the concert."

His boyfriend smiled. "Suppose I could."

"I'd be over the moon."

"Yeah?" Dean said. "Do you know how badly I wanted to kiss you the first time I sang it?"

"I wanted to kiss you too," Roman admitted. "But I was afraid we were moving too fast."

"And now?"

"Now I can kiss you anywhere."

There was a look of mischief on Dean's face. "You know, Roman. You did ask me for a favor last night."

He gulped. "Y-Yes."

"And I did say I had the repayment in mind."

Oh no. What did Dean have in mind? They had already done chocolate. "Y-You d-did?"

"Oh yeah. I want you naked beneath me on this table."

"Now?"

"Well not now but later like after we clean up once we're done with lunch."

Roman leaned over and kissed him. "What am I going to do with you?"

"A lot of things," Dean replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

The Samoan man laughed. "Well, since I can do a lot of things with you, I'd like you to sing to me during sex."

"Oh? I can do that. Any song request?"

"Nah. Just sing what you think feels right."

Because Randy Orton, Javawocky's owner, had decided to close the shop for three days - he had a vacation he had planned - Roman stayed home and just relaxed with Dean watching television in bed.

They made fun of the cheesy movies and made out in between the boring ones.

He loved this; he loved being with Dean like that. No complications. No drama. Just the two of them in their cocoon. True they were different in personalities and interests but they loved each other and only wanted the other person to be happy.

Even if he hadn't made friends, he didn't mind. Dean was his home.

He found the auburn haired man soundly asleep next to him when he glanced at the wall clock. "Babe?" he murmured near Dean's ear.

"Mmmm…"

"It's twelve."

Dean threw his arm around Roman and pressed himself closer. "Go to sleep, Roman."

"But-"

His boyfriend kissed him briefly, interrupting what he wanted to say.

Roman chuckled and kissed Dean's forehead. "You said you wanted me naked beneath you on the dining table," he whispered.

Immediately Dean's eyes flew open. "Well then." He climbed on top of Roman and started to kiss his forehead and cheekbones.

 _Still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss, it's gettin' better, baby_

 _No one can better this...  
Still holdin' on, you're still the one._

Oh boy. He was singing. And Roman was starting to get excited about it. "Dean, the dining table?"

His boyfriend pulled his t-shirt in response over his head and Roman fell back on the bed.

 _First time our eyes met, same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger, wanna love you longer  
You still turn the fire on..._

The Samoan man stroked Dean's arms up and down, cherishing this moment between them while Dean placed soft kisses all over his face.

 _So if you're feelin' lonely—don't  
You're the only one I ever want.  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love you a little more than I should..._

At that Dean got off him and quickly discarded his own clothes before pulling off Roman's boxers. He settled himself in the same position again and continued singing while he circled the Samoan man's nipples.

 _Please forgive me  
I know not what I do.  
Please forgive me  
I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me.  
This pain I'm going through...  
Please forgive me if I need you like I do.  
Please believe me.  
Every word I say is true...  
Please forgive me  
I can't stop loving you_

This was turning Roman on beyond words. Dean's voice and his ministrations… He gripped his boyfriend's arms. "Dean," he gasped. "Please, babe."

In response, Dean grinded against him, the friction between them making him moan, asking the auburn haired man to do it again.

 _Still feels like our best times are together.  
Feels like the first touch, still gettin' closer, baby  
Can't get close enough.  
Still holdin' on, you're still number one.  
I remember the smell of your skin,  
I remember everything,  
I remember all your moves  
I remember you, yeah!  
I remember the nights, you know I still do._

He was still at it.

Dean bit his neck and sucked on the same spot. He was marking him and it sent a thrill down his spine. He was Dean's and Dean was his. Nothing in the world was going to change that.

 _One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love.  
And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong.  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'..._

"Fuck," Roman whined. "Just fuck me already."

Dean laughed. "Didn't you want me to sing to you?"

"Yes."

"Well… then don't you know?"

"Know what?"

" _All you need is just a little patience_ ," he sang, teasing Roman. Grabbing a lube, he spread a generous amount to prep Roman, singing:

 _Please forgive me  
I know not what I do.  
Please forgive me  
I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me  
This pain I'm going through.  
Please forgive me if I need you like I do  
Oh, believe me.  
Every word I say is true.  
Please forgive me  
I can't stop loving you._

He kissed Roman with intensity before he thrusted into him. Roman bit his lip, loving the feeling of Dean within him. He opened his eyes and found Dean looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing he had seen.

He felt his cheeks burning.

"Nice to know I can still make you blush," Dean said softly, as if he were in awe.

"You'll always have this effect on me," Roman replied.

He felt Dean thrusting in and out of him and he felt his body burn with need for this beautiful man. Turned on to a feverish pitch, he reached and stroked himself. "That's hot, Roman," he heard Dean whispered.

He groaned as his boyfriend hit his prostate repeatedly. When he came, Dean's name were on lips. Dean yelled out his name and collapsed on him almost immediately.

"Fuck, Roman," he said. "I love us."

And Roman kissed him tenderly. "I love us too."

* * *

Dean had to perform that night at the club but he was still on cloud nine after his afternoon delight with Roman. Hmmm maybe he should have sang that song instead…

"Look at you, smiling a lot," Paul said, with a diet Coke in hand. "Someone must have had a great day."

"I should be questioning that about Brock and you," he remarked.

Paul laughed. "What makes you think that Brock and me are together?"

He had to roll his blue eyes at that. "Ummm Paul… everybody's talking about it."

"Nice club."

Dean frowned when Tye Dillinger, a fellow rock star whom he had crossed words and even fought once strolled into the club. "What the fuck are you doing here?" the lead singer demanded.

"Is that how you greet an old friend?" Tye replied.

"Fuck you, Tye. We're not friends and you fucking know that, you buck toothed twat."

Tye laughed. "Oh Dean. Still with the insults."

"For you, no reservations is required. I'm not going to hold back my opinion about you. Speaking of which," he said, pushing Paul aside and walking up to Tye's face. "If you ever call my boyfriend a prostitute again, I'm going to fucking kick your ass."

"Fuck you, Dean. I'll call him whatever I want."

That did it. Dean gave him a hard swing and it caused the lead vocalist of Punk 10 to fall on the floor just as Roman walked in with a McDonald's bag. Dean pulled Tye up and made him face Roman. "Apologise to him," he demanded.

"Why should I apologise to him?" Tye sneered.

"For what you said to him in Glasgow about the group sharing him."

Roman shook his head. "Dean-"

Dean ignored Roman and tugged and pressed Tye's twisted arm higher. "Apologise or I'll expose to the media about you sleeping with that pop star. You know who I'm talking about. I have the pictures to prove it and there goes your so called tough image."

"Aaargh!" Tye yelped. He looked at Roman. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Dean pushed him aside and he fell down. He was happy he finally got that ass clown to apologise. Roman's pride had taken a hit on that day even so much that Dean and him had argued.

His eyes fell on Roman. "Sorry babe. Probably not the way you wanted it-"

"It was the thought that counted," his boyfriend replied. "Though he's not going to be taking this lying down."

"We're sworn enemies. It was bound to happen."

Brock picked Tye up and escorted him out of the place. Dean was frowning at the door before he was reminded that Roman had been carrying a McDonald's bag. "What's that?"

"Dinner for us before you open up this place," Roman said.

And just like that, Dean's heart melted. "Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"You tell me that all the time. Did I ever tell you that I love you and I'm proud to be able to call you mine?"

"I'm pretty sure you have."

"Well, I'm going to say it again. I'm proud of you, Dean and I'm proud to be able to say that that's my boyfriend every time."

Dean pressed his lips against Roman's and led him to one of the booths where they ate two Quarter Pounders and fed each other fries in front of an LED candle.

It was no five star restaurant but to Dean this was possibly the best dinner date he had ever been on.

 _ **A/N Fluffy chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate it :-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

 _When it's like this I feel the music shootin' through me  
There's nothing else that I would rather do!_

"Dean!"

Dean continued singing while whisking the batter of pancake mix when Roman came into the kitchen.

Shirtless.

Oh boy.

"Baby boy, what are you doing?" his boyfriend asked.

He smirked. "Making pancakes. I thought I'd make breakfast today."

Roman wrapped his arms behind him and dropped kisses near the side of his neck. "That sounds yummy."

"Roman, if you don't stop, I'm going to bang you on the dining table for real."

"That sounds even better."

"I'm trying to do something nice for you."

"You driving into my body sounds nice to me."

Dean put the bowl down. "You asked for it," he growled as he pulled Roman and dragged him to the dining table and pushed him on it. "You still have time to change your mind."

"Morning sex is good for the body," his boyfriend explained.

"Oh you bet it is." He bit Roman's cheeks, his neck before he blew into his ear which earned him a shiver from the beautiful Samoan man beneath him.

 _You need coolin', baby, I'm not foolin',  
I'm gonna send you back to schoolin',  
Way down inside honey, you need it,  
I'm gonna give you my love,  
I'm gonna give you my love._

"Who?"

"Led Zeppelin, baby," Dean replied as he pulled Roman's boxers down before admiring his boyfriend. "There. Naked on the dining table."

Dean took off his clothes and sat on top of him; Roman groaned when their bare lengths pressed against one another's. His boyfriend was semi hard.

 _I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me_

"No," Roman replied. "I don't think I will."

"Good," Dean cooed before claiming his lips. "I can't get enough of you too."

They kissed again, this time more passionately. Roman's hands were running through his hair, his tongue seeking entrance into Dean's mouth. The auburn haired man opened it and as they made out, Dean rubbed himself against Roman, causing a friction that made both yearning with need.

He broke the kiss and continued grinding. "Dean," Roman pleaded. "Suck me."

He stopped what he was doing and bent down to take all of Roman in his mouth. His boyfriend arched, his lips raised as Dean teased the veins under his head. "Yeah… like that," Roman gasped. "Don't stop, babe."

Stop? No way.

Dean was loving every minute of this. His tongue teased Roman's slit and he sucked on the clear liquid leaking from it.

There was a knock on the door then. Dean stopped what he was doing and stared at it.

"Fuck it! Who is it this early?" he snapped.

"Fuck. Just ignore it," Roman replied. "Keep-"

Dean's lips were back into action. He swirled around the veins and slit, sucking a bit harder.

Roman was moaning louder, hands splayed on the table. "Dean," he called out. "Babe… just like that…"

They were both lost in the moment, the damn knocking which stopped after the fifth time in the back of their heads.

Dean stopped short of what he was doing and kissed Roman hard before working on his right nipple.

His boyfriend's sigh made him excited. He turned his attention to the left nipple before going lower and lower.

"I've got to prep you…" he said.

"No, Dean. Give it to me raw."

Dean's jaw dropped. "Are you sure?"

"Very. Please? I need you."

A quick kiss. "I need you too."

And Dean thrusted into him. Roman bit his lip before he begged Dean to move. And so the lead singer did, knowing where to hit so that his beautiful boyfriend's face would flush and his eyes would be squeezed, biting that lush bottom lip of his.

"I'm almost there," Roman groaned.

"Me too, babe," Dean replied. "Me too."

He came first before Roman, an "I love you" escaping from his boyfriend's lips. As was his habit, he collapsed on him, trying to catch his breath.

"There," Roman panted. "You've got your repayment. Me naked beneath me on the dining table."

Dean laughed before gently kissing him. "I wonder who was at the door," Roman said. "A salesman?"

"Maybe."

Dean pulled out and got up with Roman, intending to get a wet cloth when his boyfriend pulled him this time causing him to slam into the Samoan man's body.

"Let's take a shower together," his grey eyed beauty said. "And then I'm going to treat you to breakfast."

Mornings like these he could definitely get used to, he decided.

* * *

Roman brought him to a breakfast place called Joe's Joint where they served a huge variety of breakfast dishes.

Feeling famished after their morning activity, the blue eyed man ordered a combo dish which consisted of two scrambled eggs, two sausages, two slices of hickory smoked turkey bacon and a half waffle.

Roman decided to have a breakfast bowl which had warm quinoa, heavy whipping cream, dried cranberries, pecan, sautéed peaches and sautéed cinnamon apples.

They both ordered regular coffee and while they waited, they chatted about Dean's performance the night before.

His boyfriend had stayed to catch the performance, sitting with Paul and an overly protective Brock.

"So what did you drink this time?" Dean was curious.

"A Bellini and a Virgin Mary," Roman replied, stirring his coffee. He smiled shyly. "You sang Patience again."

"Well, you were there. I had to." He took Roman's hand and kissed it before singing softly. " _All we need is just a little patience_."

Roman blushed. "Dean…"

"I could listen to you say my name all day."

His boyfriend was leaning over to kiss him and Dean was about to meet him halfway when-

"Roman!"

Dean knew whom that voice belonged to. Jason Jordan. Bane of his existence.

When the handsome nurse stopped by their table, Dean faked a smile at him. Jason noticed him. "Oh hey, Dean."

"Hey." Then he added, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm working afternoon shift today so I usually get the coffee from here." Jason sat beside Roman and Dean found himself clenching his fists in agitation.

Two's a company and three's a crowd, he mused. But who was the third person?

"I stopped by your home earlier," Jason continued. "But you weren't there. I wanted to pass you this."

He was the jackass knocking on the door?

The nurse handed Roman a card. "Jimmy's birthday is next week and I'm holding a celebration for him."

Roman opened the card to look at details. "Next Saturday. Six in the evening." He looked at Dean. "Babe, can you take time off to come with me?"

"Sure," the auburn haired man replied. "No problem."

"We'll be there," he replied to Jason.

Jason beamed. "That's great. I've got to dash but I'll see you later. Remember nine at O'Brien's."

"Got it," Roman chuckled and Jason fist bumped with him.

Okay nothing to get upset about. Roman should have friends. He didn't have to be a loner.

"You okay?" Roman asked.

"Ummm since when did you have plans tonight?" he asked.

"He texted me this morning about meeting up for supper. And I figured since you'd be at the club, I would have something to do."

Two people alone meeting for supper? This had date written all over it.

"Dean?" Roman repeated. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Honestly it slipped my mind."

Roman wouldn't cheat on him. He wouldn't. That was not his thing. He had that hunk of a professor, Dr Joseph Namakaeha, hitting on him back in school and his internship but he didn't succumb to the man's advances.

 _Perhaps he bought you breakfast because he was feeling guilty_ , the voice in his head sneered at him.

No. Roman was not Sami or Antonio.

"You're upset with me," Roman said.

He found Roman staring at him, as if he was trying to decipher the inner workings of his mind.

"No," he lied. "I'm just thinking about tonight's show."

"Dean, you don't have to hide from me."

"I'm not. Let's talk about something else."

Their meals were served and they chatted about the club and the upcoming performance for the racial awareness concert. The conversation seemed awkward.

Dean didn't like it one bit.

When they reached home, Dean went straight to their bedroom and lied down. Roman didn't hesitate to lie down beside him and hugged him tight.

"Dean… what's wrong?" his boyfriend asked. "Jason's just a friend. You know that I wouldn't cheat on you. I love you. It really slipped my mind."

"I'm tired, Roman," he replied quietly.

"Well, you have had late nights."

"Not that."

"Then what are you tired about? Are you tired of… of me?"

How could he explain that he was so used to having Roman around him that now he had a new friend, he felt irrelevant… like he was just in the way? Of what he still wasn't sure.

Talking about it may lead to an argument so he chose the other route and simply replied, "No."

He felt a headache coming on so he got up and went to the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet.

Popping an aspirin and downing it with water from the glass tumbler, he went back to bed. "I'm having a headache."

Roman kissed his forehead.

It brought tears to his eyes. Fuck. He didn't deserve someone like Roman. Someone who had a good heart… who everyone loved.

People only loved Dean because he was a star. Because of what he could give them: money.

"Dean?" Roman sounded worried.

"I'll be okay. I just need some rest."

Some time later while he was stirring awake to turn, he felt Roman rubbing his back. "Feeling better?" his boyfriend asked softly.

"Yeah."

 _Because you're right next to me._

* * *

"If I were you, I'd take up that solo career." Seth handed him two shots of tequila at Asylum's bar later that evening an hour and a half before opening. "Hit the road and forget your troubles."

Dean downed it. "But that would break his heart."

"Would it? He's got a new pal. He didn't had a BFF when you were on our world tour so I can imagine the loneliness. If you go now, I bet you that he wouldn't notice."

Maybe Seth had a point. Things would be different this time around. Until he was reminded of something.

"He may not notice it but I will. I missed him like crazy during that tour. How am I supposed to travel when I'm constantly thinking of him?"

"Get a fuck buddy."

"That's called cheating."

"When he gives you that pass, it's not." Seth turned his head and grinned. "Be right back. Becky's here."

Corey came up to the bar counter with a bottle of Corona just as Seth left. "Talk to him, Dean. Shutting him out is not the solution. Oh and what perfect timing too."

"What?"

"He just walked through the door."

True to Corey's words, Roman was holding a brown bag by the door. He was looking at Dean with concern as he came closer.

"Talk to him," his best friend said before walking away.

"Hey," Roman greeted when he reached Dean's side with slight hesitancy.

Dean twiddled with his thumbs. "Hey."

"You left home so quick that I didn't get a chance to give you the meal I prepared for you." He put the brown bag on the bar counter in front of him. "I made you baked potato with spicy salsa and chips. It's supposed to alleviate your headache. I googled it."

"Oh." Dean felt like a world class jerk. "I… ummm… thanks for this. You didn't have to."

"Of course I had to. You're my boyfriend and I care about you." He took Dean's hand in his. "He's just a friend, Dean. I promise."

"I know." He used the best smile he could to assure his boyfriend. "Have a great time, okay? I'll finish at three thirty tops."

"I can come here after my hangout."

"No. It'd be wise not to. You remember how it went the first time."

"But you can have Brock and Paul sit with me if you're worried. They did that last night."

"It's going to be packed like yesterday. By the time you arrive, there won't be any place for you to sit. I'll just see you at the house, Roman."

"You mean at home."

"Right. At home." He turned his attention to the second shot glass in front of him and downed it. He could feel Roman's eyes on him. "What are you looking at?"

"Talk to me, Dean. I know something's bothering you. Just please talk to me. Did I give off the wrong signs to Jason? Is that it?"

Dean shook his head. "I'm scared, Roman. I'm scared of losing you."

"What? Dean, you won't lose me."

"How do you know that, Roman? You can't guarantee me that."

Roman looked taken aback by his comment. "What-"

"I'm starting to see things clearly. I could hide and even ignore our differences in the studio or on the road but I can't do that here. I'm no longer Dean Ambrose the rock star. I'm just Dean Ambrose. I mean who the fuck am I next to someone doing a noble job like nursing? You're better off without me, Roman. You deserve a better person than me. I'm a mess."

His boyfriend was quiet for a while. "I didn't fell in love with Dean Ambrose the rock star. I fell in love with Dean Ambrose the man himself and-"

"You told me once that you loved me because I'm everything you're not. You're a beautiful person, Roman. And quite frankly I'm not."

"That wasn't what I meant."

"I know you didn't but don't you get it? You're going to see me for the ugly person that I am. I meant it when I sang that I built my world around you. I'm so used to having you around. Now that you have Jason, eventually you won't need me anymore."

Dean found himself being dragged by Roman into the last booth where they sat down. He placed the brown paper bag aside. "I remember telling you that I wouldn't allow you to let me go," the Samoan man said. "I also remember you telling me you'll tie me down to make me stay. So clearly we don't want to be separated from one another. Otherwise you'd still be on your tour and I'd be climbing the walls waiting for you, missing you. I've told you before, Dean: let me decide on what I deserve and don't. Jason is just a friend. He's not more than that. He cannot take your place. No one can. If you ever asked me to choose, you know I'd pick you. I'll always pick you, Dean. You're still first in my heart."

"You're first in mine."

"I knew that. I've known that the whole time. I know it's hard but we can get through this. If he crosses a line, he goes. I promise."

He hated promises. To him, promises were just vows waiting to be broken. "Don't promise me anything."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust promises, Roman."

"But you trust me."

"Yes."

"Then trust that I wouldn't give you up for anyone in this world."

"Anyone?"

"Anyone."

"If I see him trying so much as to make a pass at you, he's dead."

"He won't."

Dean got some Sprite for Roman and Coke and JD for himself - he still had an hour to go before opening time - and they shared the spicy salsa dip and chips.

He made a mental note to take Thursdays off as Roman would likely have his days off then too.

Then Roman started kissing him with tenderness… he stopped thinking at all. He held on to his boyfriend tight, as if he'd fall through the cracks if he let loose.

He felt Roman wrapped his arms around his waist as the kiss deepened. Their tongues made love as their passion intensified, hands underneath each other's t-shirts.

"Five minutes till opening," he heard Paul announced.

Dean felt like a teenager again and as Roman trailed hot kisses down the side of his neck, he was giddy with anticipation. Their lips found another again and Dean clenched the ends of Roman's t-shirt.

"I love you," the Samoan man murmured when they broke the kiss.

Dean looked into his beautiful grey eyes. "I love you too."

As if they were surrounded by a magnetic field, their lips were drawn together again.

 _ **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We'll kick off with Jimmy's party for the next one. Possibly the most intense chapter yet too. Thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate it :-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

Dean didn't stay at the club.

Instead, he decided to use the chance to spy on Roman instead. He knew his boyfriend was supposed to meet Jason at nine so he decided it would be best to be there at nine fifteen instead. When he arrived at O'Brien's, he hid behind a shrub wearing a black hoodie and a mask covering his nose and mouth.

 _Like a ninja_ , he thought with delight.

From what he could see, they obviously got along very well, laughing over who knew what. Jason reached over for Roman's hand and shook it and Dean gritted his teeth.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

He stiffened at the sound of the voice. Turning around slowly, he found a barista who was smiling at him. "What?" Dean asked.

"Would you like a table?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm just admiring your cafe."

"What?"

"What?"

"Sir, we don't allow loitering around our establishment."

"Establishment?" Dean repeated. "This is a freaking coffeehouse."

The barista didn't seemed too happy. "Yes but it serves good quality coffee."

"Does it? Can't beat Javawocky's coffee."

"Impossible."

"I dare you to go and try their coffee and come back and tell me that O'Brien's coffee is better."

"Well, I never!" The barista stalked off.

Dean smirked and focused back on Roman and Jason who were hugging now. Jason leaned over and whispered something in Roman's ear. In response, his boyfriend smiled endearingly at Jason.

What was this? He had seen enough and left the coffeehouse, miffed.

Friends? He thought not.

* * *

When Roman returned home, he found Dean smiling at him wryly. "Well," his boyfriend said as the Samoan man removed his coat. "Look who's home."

"Dean?" he said, hanging his on the hanger. "Aren't you supposed to be at the club?"

"Nope." Dean took a swig of his Jack Daniel's.

Now what was going on? Roman thought that they had parted ways at Asylum on good terms.

"How was your date?" Dean asked, his voice slurred.

"Dean, we're just friends meeting up. Didn't I tell you that just now? You were okay with it too."

"I was," his boyfriend agreed. "Until I saw you both holding hands and hugging… whispering sweet nothings in your ear."

It took a minute for him to realise what the auburn haired man meant. "Wait. What? You were there?"

"Ah ha! You admit it!"

"Dean Ambrose, were you spying on me?"

Dean's eyes shifted. "Nope."

To say he was disappointed was an understatement. "How could you, Dean? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you. It's your boyfriend that I don't trust."

" _You're_ my boyfriend, silly."

"That's what I had thought. Until I saw you both at O'Brien's."

Roman shook his head. Of all the illogical and irrational things Dean had done, this was the worst. "I'm going to bed."

Talking more would only lead to an argument.

Dean blocked him before he could take a step. "Oh no you're not." He pushed Roman on the couch and laid on top of him. Roman's breath hitched then as Dean's hands roamed on his body. "I wanna make love, Roman."

"Not when you're in this condition, Dean."

The auburn haired man pouted. "Why not? Aren't you attracted to me? You're never attracted to me. I tell you how beautiful you are all the time but you don't say a word about me."

"Dean, obviously I think you're-"

"Maybe we're not meant to be." His boyfriend sounded defeated and tried to roll off him then.

Roman held him in place. "I never want to hear you say such a thing ever again," he informed Dean. "Do you hear me?"

"Nope," the rock star hiccuped.

Roman groaned inwardly. Dean was not in the condition to communicate nor comprehend what was going on. He was starting to wonder how much he had drank.

"Dean," he began but his boyfriend's snoring told him otherwise.

Roman sighed as he held Dean close, running a hand down his back.

They'd have to have a talk about his insecurities before he did something even more insane.

* * *

By the time Jimmy's party came about on Saturday, Dean could feel anticipation coursing through him. There was a sinking feeling at the bottom of his stomach which he could not ignore for the entire week.

Even after Roman's assurances earlier that Monday.

He had tried to avoid Roman's questioning about his spying the other day at O'Brien's, choosing to hang out at Asylum more.

By the time he came back, Roman would be sound asleep.

"You ready?" his boyfriend asked.

Dean nodded. He was wearing his favorite Led Zeppelin t-shirt and black denim jeans while Roman wore a pale blue shirt over dark blue denim jeans.

"Can I kiss you?" For some reason, he could not shake off the feeling.

Roman smiled warmly. "Can you?"

They pressed their lips together with Dean's arms hooked over Roman's neck. When they pulled apart, Dean still had the sinking feeling.

Jason and Jimmy's house was similar to their home but they had a smaller lawn. There were quite a number of people there. "Oh I invited the rest of your guys too," Roman informed as they walked up the stairs.

That surprised him. "When?"

"On Monday before I left. Jason said it was okay."

As if he had heard his name, Jason greeted them both at the stairs. "You guys made it!" He placed an arm around Roman and walking before he glanced at Dean. "Oh your friends are here."

Dean followed his gaze and found Corey and Seth chatting. They grinned widely when they saw him. "You guys started without me?" Dean said loudly as he walked up to them.

Seth laughed and handed him a bottle of Jack Daniel's. "I brought our own refreshments. These cocktails just don't fucking beat a Jack and a Coke."

"You said it," Dean replied taking a swig.

Corey lit up a cigarette. "I can't believe this. I feel like I'm at a grand soiree. Fuck I think we're underdressed, guys."

It was true, Dean agreed silently taking in the elegant decor of the place. The theme seemed to be white and gold with two buffet lines of assorted finger foods and cakes slices. There was even a bowl of birthday party favors of mini candle the word "Happy Birthday" printed on one side and "Jimmy's 30th" on the other.

"I'm going to be an asshole here," Seth said. "And tell you we have more in our banks than all these fake ass motherfuckers."

"How am I supposed to make love to Eva with a candle like that?" Corey wondered aloud.

Dean grinned. "You don't. Candles like these are for desperate times."

"Yeah," Seth added. "You're not desperate and neither is she."

"Good point," Corey said.

Suddenly someone yelled out. "Oh man! You guys are Steel Hounds!"

The three men turned their heads to find a blond man wearing a black t-shirt and cargo pants and a red haired man with long hair staring at them. Some of the party goers were following his gaze. "Yep," Seth, ever the attention seeker, affirmed. "Three thirds of us anyway."

"I love your music!" the blond said.

"Who doesn't?"

Dean nudged Seth softly before smiling at the fan. "Thank you. We're happy to meet you."

"Wow Dean," the redhead said. "I'm a huge fan."

"I'm James Ellsworth and this is Chase Silver," the blond introduced.

"Nice to meet you both." Corey shook both their hands. "We're always thrilled to meet our fans."

"How do you two know the host of this party?" Dean asked.

James smiled. "Oh Jason volunteers at the our animal shelter. He invited us."

This guy was more of a saint than Dean thought.

"Good grief," Seth said aloud. "Dean, no offense man but this guy is model citizen of the year."

Chase laughed. "Oh with Roman I think he's in for a competition."

That caught the auburn haired man's attention. "You know Roman?"

"Yeah. He's a real nice guy. Jason and him remind me of Turk and JD."

"Who?" Dean was puzzled.

"From Scrubs. They're best friends."

"It's what these guys call bromance," Corey explained. He could probably see Dean's worry; he always could before the rest of the guys.

"Well, you guys enjoy yourselves," Seth said, smiling. When the two men left, he excused himself to go to the washroom. Corey patted Dean on his back. "It's nothing, Dean," his best friend comforted him. "It's just a bromance."

Dean shook his head. "But it could escalate into more."

"Roman loves you. I doubt he loves Jason. And doesn't Jason have a boyfriend?"

"What's going to stop that saint from cheating? I'm beginning to think I have rotten luck with love. Surely there's someone out there for me."

"There is and he's that Samoan waiter you met at that coffeehouse."

Dean felt arms around his waist and knew it was Roman. "Having a good time?" his boyfriend asked when he turned around.

"Yeah." There was no need to emphasize.

But Roman wasn't buying it. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing happened," Dean replied.

"Dean, I know when you're holding back. Did someone say something?"

"Nope."

Roman gave up and excused himself to get them both a drink. Jimmy stopped by to thank them all for coming. Corey smiled and Seth, who had came back from the washroom, smirked.

"Of course. I made sure I would come to this party so that I could see you face to face," Dean said flirtatiously, leaning closer

"Woah Dean," Corey said, pulling him aside out of their friends' earshots. "Don't let Roman see you do that. It's disrespectful."

"He wouldn't notice," the auburn haired man countered. "I bet I can fuck that guy flat in the middle of this place and he wouldn't notice."

Roman returned with the two cocktail punch. "Here you go."

Dean took it and downed it. "There's no alcohol."

"The wine's at the other corner but I don't want you drinking a lot."

"Oh. Well I kind of guessed you would say that. Seth brought us some of our own refreshments."

"Dean," Roman pleaded.

"Okay, fine." He handed his bottle of Jack Daniel's to Corey who took it and walked towards Seth.

"Thank you."

"Yeah well. You should know I only did it for you."

"I know."

Roman went to join his friends leaving Dean with Corey and Seth.

Some other random people started to drop in and there were murmurs heard that the party was not lively. At some point, James came up to them. "Guys, can you perform something?" he pleaded.

Seth made a face. "No."

"Not our scene," Dean explained.

"You don't understand. The Executive Director of our animal shelter is here." Dean followed his gaze. A man wearing an Aerosmith t-shirt with spiked hair was talking to someone but Dean could tell his attention wasn't focused on the conversation and seemed elsewhere.

Corey shrugged. "I supposed you could sing, Dean. Seth and I brought our guitars because we thought of heading back to the club after this."

He made a face. "Core, what are we supposed to perform? This place is a hellhole." Then it hit him. "Okay. Wait I know. Let's perform Spinal Tap."

"Yes!" James cheered as Corey and Seth removed their guitars from their cases.

"Shouldn't we ask for permission though?" Dean asked. "I mean it's not our house; we can't just pick up and perform."

The Executive Director walked up to them and shook their hands. "Hi,' he greeted them. "Big fan of your band. I'm TJ Perkins."

"Nice to meet you," Corey said. "I'm Corey Graves and this is Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins."

TJ looked at Dean. "Roman's boyfriend."

"Yep. Wait-"

"He talks about you all the time. Well at least when I saw him the few times with Jason."

"Oh."

"Personally I can't stand parties like this. I'd rather be headbanging at a rock concert."

Dean grinned. "Oh we just came here for Roman's sake."

"I guessed as much," TJ said. "I'm only here because well Jason is eager to be a committee member and I thought I'd see how he has fun. Which well doesn't seem like much. I'd appreciate if you could play me a song or two."

"We'd love to," Seth immediately agreed. "We'll playing Hell Hole by Spinal Tap because this place is exactly that.. A hell hole."

The Executive Director laughed. "Can't argue with that. Give me a second." He clapped his hands. "Okay everyone," he announced to all the guests. "Thank you for the invitation. I'm sure we can agree some live music would be nice."

Jason's eyes bulged. "Uh… yes Mr Perkins. We have ummm… Dean's band here."

"Steel Hounds. Yes. So I requested for them to play a song or two which they graciously agreed to."

Dean went closer to Corey. "I'm not sure, Core," he whispered. "Jason might resent us even more."

"On what grounds?" his best friend whispered back. "We were requested to do this. It's not like we volunteered."

They turned their attention back to TJ who was just smiling at them. "Guys, it's on you."

Corey started to play the opening riffs of the song. Seth joined in a while later before Dean started to sing:

 _The window's dirty  
The mattress stinks  
This ain't no place to be a man  
I ain't got no future  
I ain't got no past  
And I don't think I ever can_

 _The floor is filthy  
The walls are thin  
The wind is howling in my face  
The rats are peeling  
I'm losing ground  
Can't seem to join the human race_

 _Yeah  
_  
 _I'm living in a hell hole  
Don't want to stay in this hell hole  
Don't want to die in this hell hole  
Girl, get me out of this hell hole_

 _I rode a jetstream  
I hit the top  
I'm eating steak and lobster tails  
The sauna's drafty, hoo  
The pool's too hot  
The kitchen stinks of boiling snails_

 _The taxman's coming  
The butler quit  
This ain't no way to be a man  
I'm going back  
To where I started  
I'm flashing back into my pan_

 _Yeah, that's what I'm doing  
And why not?_

 _It's better in a hell hole  
You know where you stand in a hell hole  
Folks lend a hand in a hell hole  
Girl get me back to my hell hole_

Seth started to play the solo for the song while Corey continued with the riffs. When they finished their parts, there was a thunderous applause from the guests. "You guys said it!" someone shouted.

"One more song!" someone - Dean couldn't tell who - added.

 _You know you're everything to me  
And I could never see, the two of us apart  
And you know I give myself to you  
And no matter what you do, I promise you my heart_

 _I've built my world around you and I want you to know  
I need you, like I've never needed anyone before_

 _I live my life for you  
I want to be by your side in everything that you do  
And if there's only one thing you can believe is true  
I live my life for you_

 _I dedicated my life to you  
You know that I would die for you  
But our love would last forever  
And I will always be with you  
And there is nothing we can't do  
As long as we're together_

 _I just can't live without you, and I want you to know  
I need you like I've never needed anyone before_

 _I live my life for you  
I want to be by your side in everything that you do  
And if there's only one thing you can believe is true  
I live my life for you_

Corey and Seth played their rhythm and solos respectively, a tune that Dean's heart sang along to.

 _I've built my world around you and I want you to know  
I need you, like I've never needed anyone before_

 _I live my life for you  
I want to be by your side in everything that you do  
And if there's only one thing you can believe is true  
I live my life for you_

 _Wow, yeah I live my life for you  
_  
Dean could see Roman's eyes looking silvery. Was he tearing up? Great. Now he was going to make the lead singer cry too. He jumped off his chair and headed straight for his boyfriend, pulling him into a long kiss. The Samoan did not hesitate to kiss him back.

He could hear some Awws from the crowd.

"I live my life for you, babe," he whispered into Roman's ear.

The raven haired man hugged him tight. "Just like I live mine for you," Roman whispered back.

By ten thirty most of the guests had gone back. To Dean's surprise, TJ was still there, sitting at the dining table with Steel Hounds, Roman, Jason, Jimmy, Justin and Adam with birthday cake slices - some untouched - in front of them.

Seth was reminiscing on Steel Hounds' early start because of a question TJ had brought up. "We were there to make music and get noticed."

"All of us struggled working odd jobs," Dean added. "To support ourselves. There were many bands just trying to break through and we, like those bands, just wanted make a name for ourselves."

TJ leaned forward. "Don't you think you guys retired a little too early?"

Dean shrugged as he placed his hand in Roman's. "I can't answer for these guys but I think it's subjective. I'm happy with where I am."

* * *

Roman was helping Jason load the dishes in the dishwashing machine when Jason walked into the kitchen to throw away the cake. "Dean must really miss the road," his friend observed.

"Well, it'll take time but he'll settle in," Roman replied. He was still swooning from Dean's song inside.

"When someone repeats it often, Roman, they're actually trying to convince themselves."

He laughed. "Dean is not someone. He's strong willed and the last time I tried to get him back on the road, he was so mad at me so I think it's not a subject I'd rehash about with him."

"He was mad at you?"

Roman found himself smiling at the memory. "Punishing" Dean was fun. Maybe they ought to do it again. "Yeah. He thought I was trying to push him out of my life which is crazy. He means everything to me."

Jason shook his head. "You're a great guy, Roman."

"I'm not. I'm just being myself, that's all."

* * *

Dean walked outside the house to take a small swig of the mini Jack Daniel's bottle that Seth had snuck him. Not far from him was Jason chatting to Adam.

"Roman's such an amazing guy," he heard the nurse saying. "Kind of wish I had met him first."

Adam was nodding. "Yeah but that Ambrose guy did."

"He's not good for him. I can't imagine what they see in one another."

"Must be the sex."

Dean wanted to walk over and punch the lights out of both men but he decided to step into the dark shadow of the house instead.

"You really like him, huh?" Adam asked.

Jason nodded. "I do."

"Well with your luck, they may break up before you know it. This whole suburban domestic life is so not Ambrose and honestly, he's an embarrassment to our community. I think it's only a matter of time that Roman sees how suited you and him are for one another. I mean you guys are best friends now… you click so well. I wouldn't worry so much."

Dean swallowed hard. So it was true; Jason did have a thing for Roman. And it was only a matter of time before Roman would fall out of love with the rock star after getting sick of him and his inability to fit in.

* * *

Wasp was a group that did cover of songs from W.A.S.P and just like the original band, they threw pieces of raw meat at the audience who were disgusted.

"What the hell?" Seth gawked at the sight in front of him.

Dean chuckled. "At least we threw condoms."

"Exactly." He walked off towards Becky who was waving at him near the staff exit to the kitchen.

Roman, who had followed them after the party, raised his eyebrow. "Why throw condoms?"

"So when they came over to our apartment to have sex," Dean explained, "they'd bring protection."

"I must be hearing things."

"Nope. You heard me right."

"Everything was about sex all the time?" Roman smiled wryly. "You couldn't have had sex during dinner."

"I was sucked off a few times while I was drinking or eating."

"Lies, baby boy?"

"It's the truth. I swear!"

"And you thought it'd turn me off?"

Dean grinned. "Nah. You're not. Even if you were, you can't do anything about it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Cuz you're mine now."

"I could always change my mind."

Dean frowned. Was that a hint? "Would you?"

Roman gave him a look. "Really, Dean?"

He decided to change the subject. "I knew Asylum would be big but I hadn't expected it to be this big."

"Well, it has Steel Hounds' branding. How can it not be big?"

"And it was all your idea," Dean credited the Samoan hunk before kissing him.

"Dean, what's wrong? And don't try to change the subject."

A blond with curly haired wearing just a vest stopped by them and looked at Dean. "Do you have five minutes? I'd like to suck your cock."

Roman's jaw had dropped. Dean was used to things like that, having men throw themselves at him especially after concerts but his boyfriend wasn't; Roman looked uncomfortable. "Nah I'll pass. But thanks."

The blond looked disappointed but went to hit on Seth next who brought him backstage.

"It's a norm," he reassured Roman. 'Don't worry about it."

"Dean, what's really bothering you? We need to talk. You've been avoiding talking to me."

"Because I don't want to talk about it, Roman. Ever think about that?"

"But if we don't talk, we're never going to resolve our problems."

"Okay, Roman. What problems do we have?"

"Your drinking and how you mistrust Jason."

"Fuck this," Dean replied taking a swig of his Jack Daniel's.

Roman was staring at him. "I'm appalled that you're doing this in front of me."

"And I'm appalled that you're appalled that I'm doing it. It's a club, Roman."

"Dean…" he said softly. "Please."

He groaned and put the bottle down. Roman with that look and tone always got into his head. "Honestly, Roman…"

"You have to consider the long term consequences."

"Such as?"

"Such as liver cirrhosis or liver cancer."

"I doubt it."

"You can't guarantee that, Dean."

"Well, maybe I'll be lucky."

"I love you too much to gamble on luck. So I'm pleading for you to try. You..."

Dean kept quiet as he tuned out what Roman was saying. Adam's words kept coming back to him.

He was starting to feel the walls closing in on him again. As much as he loved Roman, he had to be honest with himself: this was not his scene, not his lifestyle.

And it was only a matter of time before Roman would no longer be his boyfriend.

He had to prepare his heart for the worst.

He had to find an escape.

 _ **A/N Dean is all up in his emotions. And Jason… sketchy bloke. Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate you taking time to read this story. :-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

"If you could go back and do it all over again, would you?"

Roman did a double take at Dean when he returned back from the gents.

It was close to eleven thirty and the party at Asylum was showing no signs of slowing down.

What was going on now? Why the random question?

"Do what?" he clarified.

"Meeting at the coffeehouse… us pursuing this relationship."

He did not like the question and what it could possibly lead to. "Yes. I'd do it all over again. Wouldn't you?"

Dean said nothing making Roman start to feel terrified. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" the Samoan man repeated. "Dean, what's wrong? Don't leave me alone in the dark trying to guess what the problem is. Talk to me. We've been together close to a year. Surely you can't be having second thoughts."

"But I am."

"Why? You know what? I'm going to call Jason and tell him that I'm not hanging out with him anymore. If that's what it takes for you to be yourself again…"

But Dean was shaking his head. "No, Roman. Don't."

"I will. I refuse to lose you over something like this."

"I just need a month away from here. I'll be okay then."

A month away? "We're going to Bel Air?"

"I'm going to Bel Air. You can stay here."

Alarm bells were going off in his head. "You're breaking up with me?"

"No. I'm just giving us space."

"I don't need space."

"To figure out what we want."

"I'm not what you want?" Roman felt his heart aching. "It took you this long to figure out that I'm not what you want?"

Dean looked remorseful. "No. Don't say that. I want you. I'll always want you."

"Then what do you need to figure out?"

"Look, Roman. Just give me this and stop asking me questions."

He couldn't believe how ridiculously stubborn Dean was being without giving him so much as a proper reason.

Slamming his hand on the bar counter in frustration, he excused himself to go outside for some fresh air.

What would it take to get Dean out of this funk he was in?

* * *

As Dean nursed his Corona near the bar, he felt someone pat his back. "Why the sad face?" Paul asked, sitting beside him.

"Roman and I are worlds apart," Dean said.

"Okay," his manager agreed. "So?"

"So we are not suited for one another."

"Because of that? Nah. Sometimes differences have the power to make you, not break you."

"Not this one. I mean I've always known he was a good person - a beautiful one - but I'm not. Paul, I'm an alcohol loving lead singer of a band. I mean look at this place. This is me. Roman doesn't fit in here. I don't fit in those things he attends. We're not going to make it."

"Dean," Paul said. "I know right now it's overwhelming to you and that's okay. You're slowly learning to adapt to this new life. But things aren't going to change because your boyfriend has a new best friend and doing all these uh… normal things. You gave it up for him. Remember that. He was more important to you than all those things on the road. But to say you aren't important to him… Dean, I think that'll break his heart. You know if you had said the word you wanted to go on tour, he'd be there to support you and maybe even follow you too."

"Tour…" Seth's suggestion was ringing in his head. "Maybe I should take up Antonio's offer."

Paul looked at him. "As your manager, I agree. As someone who cares about you, I suggest you talk it over with Roman first. Just making the decision without him will hurt you both. Trust me." He put his hand on Dean. "He's here."

"What?" He looked at Paul. "Who?"

"Your boyfriend." He patted Dean on his shoulder and disappeared into the crowd.

Dean turned around and found Roman walking near him, a determined look on his handsome face.

"Let's try this again," Roman said. "Dean, I love you. You know that, right?"

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

"Yes it is."

"No, Roman. It isn't. We were both naive to think this would work. You're a beautiful person and any guy would be lucky to have you-"

Roman's lips covered over his. Dean tried to push him away but his boyfriend held him tight. He felt himself drowning in his boyfriend's love as the Samoan man pressed his body closer against his.

No. Dean had to end this before they both got hurt even worse.

"Roman, no," he said. "We need to talk."

His boyfriend looked at him with concern. "Dean-"

"I'm going to take up Antonio's offer."

Roman looked surprised. "What? Why?"

"Because it's for the best. It's for the best for both of us."

"I'll follow you then."

"You belong back there with those people, Roman. I don't. I belong up on stage playing for the masses and living a life of pure debauchery. We…" He felt pained to continue, "We were never going to work out in the long run. Reality just caught up with us."

"So you _are_ breaking up with me."

"I… I must. I have no choice. You can keep the house. I mean it's fully paid and all. I'll get the movers to pack up my things and you can go on with your life and maybe find someone more suitable for you." _Someone like Jason._

His boyfriend stared at him for a bit.

Dean didn't know how else to end it so he got off his seat and walked towards the door. His legs felt shaky and honestly he didn't even know if it was the right decision though running seemed to be the better choice.

He'd have to go home and pack some clothes and maybe go to Bel Air and stay there for a bit until arrangements could be made.

He had just broken up with Roman.

How the hell was he supposed to move on when Roman was his life?

"Dean Jonathan Ambrose!"

He stopped walking on the way to his car when he heard that growl.

Roman was glaring at him as he came up to him. "What did you promise me?"

"I-"

"You promised that you wouldn't leave."

"I told you I don't trust promises."

"Oh no you don't, Dean," Roman countered. "I'm not letting you choose the easy way out."

How did he-

"You're mine and I'm yours, understand?"

"But-"

"You're not running away. I refuse to let you hide behind the bottle and your tour."

"How did you know?"

"I know you better than you think."

Dean couldn't argue with that. "Roman-"

"Get in the car and drive us home," he ordered, his voice low with anger. "Now."

He opened the door slowly and got in. Roman slammed his side a little hard.

"Ro-"

"Drive."

* * *

When they got home, Roman didn't say a word to him choosing instead to go to one of the spare bedrooms and slammed the door shut.

Dean flinched. Okay nothing to be upset about; his boyfriend or boy friend needed space. He walked slowly to the room and started to take off his jeans leaving him in his boxers.

Should he call Roman to come back to continue their conversation or give him space to let his anger dissipate?

He lied down on the bed and for the first time since they've been together, Roman and him went to bed without a word to one another.

Dean found it hard to get a good sleep that night, tossing and turning a majority of the hours.

When he woke up the next morning, he found the door of the spare bedroom had been opened and the bed made. Roman must have left for work.

He dragged his feet to the kitchen and found some waffles on a plate covered in cling film. The fact that Roman still cared about him made the auburn haired man feel down. Hadn't he been doing the right thing?

He was sparing the man his feelings.

* * *

"You okay, Roman?"

Roman nodded to Randy as he unboxed the carton of ketchup bottles at the front counter of Javawocky. "Yeah I am."

He bit back a yawn. He had a hard time sleeping last night. All he could think of was Dean's irrational decision.

His boss laughed. "No, you're not. I can tell when you aren't. What's the matter, Roman?"

"It's nothing."

"I'm not asking you this as your boss; I'm asking you this as your friend."

He looked up at Randy. "We're friends?"

"I'd like to think we are," Randy affirmed. "I keep to myself the way you keep to yourself but yes, Roman I do consider you a friend. So speak up. Is it about Dean?"

"Yeah. We had an argument."

Randy nodded. "Okay. You and me at the last booth. Now. You go there first. I'll bring you some coffee."

"But Randy-"

"That's an order."

Roman went to the back booth and sat down and three minutes later, Randy came with the two mugs of coffee. "Alright," his boss said. "What happened? Now that you've built a home together, I expected you two to be at it like rabbits."

"He wanted to break up with me," Roman admitted. "He said we wouldn't have worked out because we were two worlds apart. And that hurts, Randy. I love him."

"Was there something that triggered this?"

"I made fast friends with this nurse, Jason Jordan and his boyfriend, Jimmy. Dean seems to think that Jason is interested in me that way and that I would leave him because of Jason."

"Does Dean have any reason to believe that? It doesn't have to be from you, Roman. It could be from Jason that you didn't catch on yet."

"He has a hard time fitting into domestic life. Not that I expected him to."

Randy nodded. "To be honest, I didn't expect him to either. I mean Dean Ambrose and domesticity do not belong in the same sentence."

"He said he wanted to take up his ex record VP's proposal to be a solo artist. So I suggested I was going to go with him and he told me that I belonged with my friends and he belonged to the rock lifestyle and that we weren't going to work out… that reality had caught up with us."

That had been the part that hurt him. They were together for nearly a year. He had always known that normalcy never suited his boyfriend no matter how much he denied it. That was why he suggested the club.

Randy was shaking his head. "Nah. I can't think of two people who should be together more than the two of you. So here's what I want you to do. No overtime for you. Just go back and make up. You can't afford to stay mad at each other for a long time."

"Randy-"

"Listen to me, Roman. It's for the best."

"I gotta do something-"

"Okay. Sure you can do something for me. You know that the Patriots are playing next Sunday."

"Yeah?"

"Grab a beer with me. I usually watch it alone at the bar across the road but I don't mind watching it with a friend. That's all you need to do, okay?"

Roman smiled. Hanging out with Randy would be a nice change. Plus he had known Randy for a long time. "Yeah. Sure. That'd be great."

* * *

Roman was still mad at him. He had to be; not a single phone call or text message from him. What was he doing? Was he plotting revenge or was he pouring his heart out to Jason and.. Dean shook his head. _Stop thinking about that_ , he reprimanded himself.

Besides, he deserved it after what happened.

He sat down on the bed and took out Dixie from his guitar case. Running his fingertips, across her strings, he gently started plucking on it and sang:

 _I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you've gone away  
You've gone away,  
You don't feel me here anymore_

The doorbell rang and Dean stopped strumming and put Dixie down. It couldn't be Roman. He still an hour to go before he was home.

Jason and Justin were at his front door and Dean was not too pleased. "Can I help you?"

"Is Roman at home?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Okay, Dean," Justin said. "It's obvious you don't like us and guess what? The feeling is mutual; we don't like you too."

"And you're here to tell me this?"

"We don't want your kind around here."

Dean laughed. "My kind? My kind doesn't even want to be here. See, at least we're honest people. Maybe a little too loud for your cookie cutter lifestyle and afternoon teas or tupperware parties or whatever it is you guys do but at least we're real. You hide behind your fake smiles and manicured lawns while you stuck your nose against people like us. And for the record, this house is only one fourth the size of my real home. It's like a fucking playroom. So don't come here thinking you can tell me to get out. I'm already moving out!"

"Well, that's good. You're nothing but a hanger on to Roman. You-"

He slammed the door in their faces. Who did these clowns think they were? He heard muffled voices outside the door and he gritted his teeth. They just couldn't shut up, could they? He swung the door open only to find Roman staring at both men, his handsome face unhappy.

"Apologise to him," he snapped at both Jason and Justin.

Dean's jaw dropped. Wait; what was going on? "Roman-"

"Apologise to him now."

Jason was the first. "Sorry, Dean."

"Yeah sorry," Justin mumbled.

At that both men quickly scurried off to a black Toyota car. Roman stared after the car even when it had driven off. Dean was in surprise. "Roman, what-"

His boyfriend entered the house.

Dean closed the door behind before proceeding to ask Roman, "How long have you been standing there?"

Roman shrugged. "Long enough to hear them tell you that they didn't want your kind here."

"You're home early."

"Is it true?" his boyfriend asked.

"Is what true?"

"That you're moving out?"

And Dean shook his head. "No."

He hadn't realised how much he had missed Roman's smile until he saw it on his boyfriend's face. "Good," Roman said. "Because you and I have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah we do," Dean agreed. "But before we do that, can you kiss me though? I didn't get my morning kiss."

"You missed me kissing you?"

Dean nodded and pulled his Samoan hunk towards him, intending to show him how much he did when his phone rang. He groaned. "What the heck?"

Roman laughed. "Answer the phone, baby boy."

He grumbled and switched it on. It was Corey. "What is it, Corey?" he asked. "It better be good."

"Dean?" Corey sounded frantic. "Paul's in the hospital!"

"What?!"

 _ **A/N Uh oh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate it :-)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

"Paul Heyman!" Dean announced in a rush at Cedar Hills Hospital with Roman close behind. "I need to see him!"

"Calm down, Sir," the receptionist replied. "He's-"

"Dean!" Corey called out to him across the hall. "Follow me!"

Dean and Roman ran after Corey who brought them to the elevator. The rhythm guitarist pressed the sixth floor button. "What happened, Core?" Dean pressed. "He was fine last night!"

Corey cleared his throat. "He had a little accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"The kind where he broke his prepuce."

It took a while for Corey's words to sink into the blue eyed rock star. The fact that Paul injured himself during sex made him smile a little.

"Who did he injure himself with?" Roman wanted to know.

Corey's face turned red. "Brock."

"Brock?" Dean repeated. "Our Brock?"

"The very same."

They reached the sixth floor where Corey led them to a single bedded room in a private ward called John Hopkins Ward.

Paul was lying on the bed, fiddling on his cellphone. His face lit up when he saw Dean walk in.

"I'll leave you two alone," Roman said softly to Dean, squeezing his hand. "I'll be outside."

Corey and him left the room.

"Must have been a really wild one," Dean chuckled to his manager. "And with our bodyguard no less."

Paul did not look embarrassed. "I used a little bit more force than I should. That's all.

"So what did they do?"

"Surgery to prevent it from happening again. Apparently I have to abstain from sex for a while."

Dean winced. "That's gotta be hard."

"I'll manage." He smiled at him warmly. "I see you and your Samoan hunk are together."

"We are."

"And have you worked things out?"

"We've yet to talk. But I'd like to think we'll be okay."

"You will. I know you will."

Dean couldn't help himself. "When did Brock and you…?"

"Believe it or not, only recently."

"Yeah I'm not sure how I feel about our manager dating our bodyguard."

"It's all rock and roll," Paul justified simply.

"Fuck… no. Just no."

* * *

Roman and him had make up sex later that night. Dean felt himself being taken deep and rough which turned him on to a feverish pitch.

He came hard, spilling in between their bellies.

His boyfriend then dropped kisses near the vicinity of his mouth with tenderness after his own orgasm. "I love you," Roman said softly.

"I love you to the moon and back," Dean declared.

"That far?"

"Yeah."

"Let me get us something to clean ourselves with."

While Roman left to get a wet cloth, Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes. His boyfriend had looked preoccupied when they left the hospital and even now. "Babe, you okay?" he asked when Roman handed him a red cloth.

"My brother is coming to town," Roman admitted. "I… uh… was wondering if he could stay with us."

"How long will he be in town for?"

"A day or two."

That wasn't long. "Sure," he agreed. After all, he wanted Roman to be happy.

"Really? I mean I thought you'd be against it because we just came out of a huge argument-"

"I want you to be happy, Roman. Plus it'd be nice to meet a member of your family. Unlike your folks." Dean shuddered, remembering how his encounter with Roman's parents was the first and last time they were here; they did not take too well with Dean mostly because he was not a Polynesian.

His boyfriend laughed and kissed him. "Don't worry. Rosey's harmless."

"Well. I look forward to meeting him. When's he coming by?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

Roman squirmed. "I was too nervous asking because we just made up briefly-"

"It's fine, babe. We have guest rooms. He can just sleep in one of them."

"You'll like Rosey," Roman declared happily. "He's a huge teddy bear."

"Hmmm… like you?"

"I am not a teddy bear."

"You're right; you're _my_ teddy bear," Dean whispered before claiming his boyfriend's lips. He then trailed kisses down the Samoan man's neck. Maybe they should go for a second round.

"Dean? How did Paul ended up dating Brock?" Roman asked softly.

Dean stopped kissing him. "That's a mood killer."

"I'm just wondering."

"I'm not sure, Roman nor do I want to know."

"I mean Paul injured himself-"

"Roman!"

"What? It's true."

The scruffy singer groaned. "That's something I could have avoided discussing."

"You know it'll be all your band mates talk about tomorrow."

"Fuck me."

And Roman kissed him. "Gladly."

* * *

Roman's brother, Rosey was to Dean a humanoid teddy bear. He looked like the sort of man who gave out free hugs and snuggles. While Roman was of a toned muscular built, Rosey was of a big built.

He had grabbed Roman in a huge bear hug at their front door the next morning. "Roman! I missed you!"

A warm smile spread on his boyfriend's face. "I missed you too! Come in!"

Dean shook Rosey's hand. "Nice to meet you," he greeted. "I'm-"

"Roman's boyfriend!" Rosey said.

"Actually, it's Dean but yeah I'm Roman's boyfriend."

"My brother talks about you all the time to me. You're a rock star, aren't you?"

"Used to be." _Still missing it badly_ , he added silently.

"But you gave it up for him. I mean, that's true love right there."

Roman had just brought in his brother's luggage and his grey eyes met Dean's blue ones. _For him_ , Dean reminded himself. _You did it for him._

"So what do you have planned?" he asked the older man.

Rosey shrugged. "Nothing much. I just came to see Roman really."

"How about bringing him to Asylum?' Roman proposed.

No, Dean thought with dread. If Roman couldn't fit in there, Rosey would most likely face the same thing too. "Uhh… maybe something lighthearted. How about a karaoke bar? There's one next to Asylum and it's quite good."

"Okay," Rosey said. "I'm all knackered out though. Do you mind if I take a nap?"

"Not at all," Roman replied. "You go ahead and rest. We have a long night ahead."

When Rosey was out of sight, Roman looked at him with anticipation. "Well? Was I right?"

"He's a nice guy," Dean replied. "I'm glad you have someone in your family who's on your side."

"Yeah. Babe? You miss being out there, don't you?" Roman shook his head. "Say the word and I'll follow you on tour."

"No, Roman. We've been over this before. It's not your scene. So drop this topic, please."

"Okay. I just hope you remember that I care about you too and I guess I can try to adapt…"

"No. You remember how it went down at Asylum, don't you? How it went down during our tour as well. I don't want you losing yourself trying to make me happy. Trust me. Things like that can happen."

"But it can't always be about me, Dean. It should be about you too."

"And it is with Asylum. Don't worry so much, Roman. I'll be fine."

* * *

Roman served Rosey a plate of steak sandwich and Coke for lunch later that day when he woke up. He was excited to finally see his brother after years. They had always been close as kids; Rosey always stood up for him.

All the bullies were afraid of him.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm really here, huh?" Rosey asked.

"Honestly?" Roman replied as he sipped his glass of lemonade. "Yeah. Your call came out of nowhere."

"Dad's ill."

That was unexpected. His father had looked fine when they last saw each other. "What do you mean by ill?"

"I mean he's got months left. He had been hiding his cancer from us all."

"Cancer?!" Roman repeated. "What?"

"Dad has stomach cancer, Roman. He's refused chemotherapy. He's just eating those herbal junk that Uncle Afa buys him."

"When you say months-"

"Three months."

His heart sank. His father and him hadn't exactly parted on good terms. But how could he refuse to go visit him after hearing about this? "I had no idea."

"I guess he didn't want you to know."

"But now that I do, you know I have to go back and see him."

"I know. I was kind of hoping you would."

He ran a hand through his black mane. Life was starting to become a huge mess. He'd have to let Dean know and Randy too as well. He'd have to call his boss after this.

Something else he'd have to do and that was to make amends with his father.

Something he didn't think he'd have to do this soon.

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear that, babe," Dean said as he held Roman's right hand in his hand while they sat on their bed. "You know I'll support you anyway I can."

The auburn haired man had just woken up from his afternoon nap when his worried looking boyfriend had sat down beside him and poured his heart out.

"I know," Roman replied. "I just feel so bad. I had no idea-"

"And that's your answer right there; you had no idea, Roman. But now that you do, you can still do what you can to iron things out between the both of you."

"I'm having reservations about that, Dean. I mean he had this huge prejudice against you because you weren't of our race."

"Maybe he's changed. You won't know until you go there and see." Dean planted a kiss to his cheek. "Go. I'll be fine."

"Dean, I'll be away for a month."

A month? That was too long. But then again, the man's father had months left. "I'll be fine," he insisted.

"So I can go?"

"Of course. Roman, you don't need my permission to do things. I insist you go and visit him. Make amends with your father. You need this."

"Gosh, Dean… how did I get so lucky with you?"

"I think I should be asking you that." He patted Roman's lap. "Now come on. We have a karaoke session to attend!"

* * *

 _Is this love that I'm feeling,  
Is this the love, that I've been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
This must be love,  
'Cos it's really got a hold on me,  
A hold on me..._

Roman watched with amusement as Dean passionately sang into the microphone to adoring members of the audience who were bopping their heads and swaying to the music.

Trust Dean to turn this to a mini concert.

The Karaoke Room was a dimly lit establishment with pictures of old rock legends and faux leather chairs.

The place was filled up tonight, with no sight of an empty seat. Roman wondered if people had found out that Dean was there.

Rosey was enjoying himself, drinking his second bottle of Miller Lite.

"Thank you," Dean boomed on the microphone. "Thank you. My boyfriend will be flying off tomorrow and we won't be seeing each other for a month. So I dedicate this song to him."

Before Roman could comprehend anything, music started to play.

 _Oh thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more_

 _Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Dean blew his nose and Roman cocked his head with a smile. Who knew that his boyfriend was such a sap?

"I managed to book us a flight at ten in the morning tomorrow," Rosey informed him as he locked his phone.

So soon? Roman wouldn't have enough time to say his goodbyes to Dean. He knew he'd miss him terribly and he wanted to kiss every inch of him to commit him to memory.

"Can you book us one in the afternoon?" he asked.

"They're all fully booked."

He would have to settle for a fast goodbye. Maybe try to Facetime every day… He hoped this trip would work out. His father could hold a grudge and who knew how long he'd hold this particular one?

Rosey decided to place more orders at the bar. "I'll be back."

Roman nodded absentmindedly.

A moment later, Dean returned to their table. "Hi."

"Hi," the Samoan man beamed. "Who knew you were such a sap, tearing up there?"

"What? No. Those were my allergies acting up."

"You're not allergic to anything."

"Dust got into my eye."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss you too."

His boyfriend pulled him closer for a kiss. "I'll be counting the days." He cleared his throat. "You know a month is a long time. Remember when you gave me a pass when I was on tour-"

He wanted a pass this whole month? Roman didn't know what to think. It was only for thirty days. Couldn't he masturbate instead? Then again, Dean was a very physical person. "Sure," he agreed reluctantly. "Just no relationship on the side."

Dean blinked. "Wait… what? No. Roman, I meant I wanted to extend the same courtesy to you. You're going to experience lots of emotions and sex is a great outlet."

The hell… "I'm pretty sure I'd be too busy dealing with my dad to care about sex."

"Still the offer is there for you on the table."

"Dean, sex isn't everything to some of us."

"Oh?"

Roman found himself gripping onto the back of Dean's head in a cubicle stall, while being given head by the scruffy man five minutes later.

He watched his boyfriend's head bopping, making him giddy with lust. "Fuck, Dean. Just like that… Suck me harder, babe."

He tried desperately to control himself but it was too much for him and he soon released himself into Dean's mouth.

His boyfriend swallowed every last bit before melding their lips together. Roman could taste himself. He was struggling to collect his thoughts as Dean's lips travelled to his throat before lifting up his grey t-shirt.

"D-Dean," he panted as his boyfriend peppered kisses on his chest. "Let's do this at home."

Dean grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Nothing like the comfort of your own bed."

"Well, can't argue with that."

* * *

He had a hard time saying goodbye to Roman at the airport the next morning. Legs wrapped around the Samoan man's waist, he kept planting kisses all over his face.

That was all they had been doing since they woke up in between packing Roman's luggage and showering and dressing up.

Rosey had already gone in first, giving the two their privacy.

"Dean…" Roman managed. "I have to go."

He jumped on his feet. "I'll miss you, Roman."

"I'll miss you too. I'll be back before you know it."

They kissed tenderly before his boyfriend broke the kiss. "See you," Dean softly said. "Don't forget what I told you. Also I placed some cash for you in your wallet."

"You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. Take care, babe."

Roman kissed him quickly. "You too."

They were still staring at one another, fingers laced through. Neither wanted to move.

"I have to go," the grey eyed man said.

"I know."

Heads pressed against one another's, Roman whispered, "I love you, Dean." A soft kiss and he was halfway walking away.

The blue eyed man watched his boyfriend disappear from view after clearance from checkpoint officers.

With a heavy heart, he returned to his car. It was going to be hard without his Samoan.

Who could he hug and snuggle with late at night? Who could be his voice of reason? _You're being selfish_ , he scolded himself.

His boyfriend needed this.

Stepping into their bedroom, he felt overwhelmed when he lied down and hugged Roman's pillow; it smelt of coconuts.

Day one of thirty: he already missed Roman.

 _ **A/N Thank you for the comments, favorites and follows. Now we're slowly kicking things off...**_


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

"So you're a free man for now?" Seth asked as Dean nursed a Jack and Coke at Asylum's bar later that night.

"No," Dean replied. "I'm still in a relationship, Seth."

Seth pouted. "What a shame."

Dean stared at his phone. Still no call from his boyfriend. "Maybe I should have followed him."

Beside him, Corey nodded. "Yeah. Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I mean I have Asylum to run and maybe he'd like some privacy. Besides it's not as if his parents like me. I'm not Polynesian. It's a big no-no."

"But you guys love each other."

"We do but I don't think it matters to them. Anyways, I hope things work out between his dad and him. It'd be a shame if his father passed on and they parted on bad terms."

"I'd go if I were you," Seth said. "I mean I don't see why you should sit here and sulk while your boyfriend is hitting it with some hunk on the beach."

Dean shot his friend a dirty look. "Seriously, Seth? He's not like that."

"I thought you gave him a free pass."

"I did but-"

"But nothing. You know how it is with these Polynesian people."

"Seth, firstly that's racist and secondly, what do you mean by how it is?"

"They've got huge sexual appetites. Adding on to the stress he'll be facing, you know he'll be banging some island boy."

"Where did Roman go to again?" Corey asked, sipping a martini.

"Florida," Dean answered.

"I love Florida," Seth cooed. "We should go there for vacation and Dean can crash the family reunion."

"I don't know, Seth," Corey said. "Roman might be offended. This is actually a sensitive time for his family and him."

"Dean, what do you think? You know you can't last a week let alone a month without him. Paul can run Asylum in our absence."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Paul's on hospitalisation leave."

"Not quite."

The three men saw their manager walk in with Brock behind him. Dean cast a nervous look at Corey who laughed quietly. "Aren't you supposed to be resting, Paul?" the tattooed man asked.

"I was bored staying at home," their manager replied. "So what's this I hear about running Asylum in your absence? Where are you guys going?"

"Florida!" Seth cheered.

"Seth!" Dean protested. "We never agreed to-"

"Dean, do you miss your boyfriend?"

"Of course, I do. But-"

"Then we're going to Florida. End of story." Seth's face suddenly fell. "I hope we don't catch him in the middle of a tryst or something. That'd be awkward."

Dean gulped.

"Oh knock it off the both of you," Corey jumped in. "Look, as much as I hate going to Florida, Dean, if it bothers you so much, maybe you should go and visit Roman. I mean we can all stay in a hotel or something."

"The thing is I'd have to tell him first. I mean who knows what other plans he has-"

"That's so old school, Dean," Seth replied. "Surprise the man."

"But you just said we may walk in the middle of his tryst."

"Hmmm…"

Corey was gawking at both of them. "You two are really something. Dean, you're right. Call him. Who knows where he is. I'll see if I can get us a flight and a hotel."

"Tonight?" Seth suggested, hopeful.

"Tonight? Don't we have to pack?"

"Get us a midnight flight. We can go home and get our passports, some clothes…"

Dean pressed Roman's name and got his voicemail instead. "It went straight to his mail. Guess it'll be a surprise."

"Yes!" Seth cheered again.

"Seth, you're really excited about this, aren't you?"

"Honestly, I just want to bang some chicks on the beach."

Corey came up to them. "Got it. Booked us a flight on American Airlines, twelve fifteen. Right. Go home and pack your stuff. Dean, I guess you can keep trying to get Roman too."

Dean looked at Paul. "Are you sure you're fit to run this place? I mean-"

"Go." Paul patted him on his back. "Everyone knows how bad you have it for him. I'm kind of surprise you weren't suggesting to him to bring you along."

"I wasn't thinking except saying the right thing," he admitted.

"Maybe the right thing would have been to stand by his side."

"But his parents hate me."

"Maybe when they see how much you love him, take care of him, they'd be okay."

"Maybe."

* * *

Roman was exhausted upon returning home. The seat during the flight was uncomfortable and his arm was knocked by the trolley cart a few times.

Then there was his father.

From the moment he entered the house, his father had glared at him and asked his mother curtly why did they allow strangers inside their home.

Rosey told him not to pay heed.

His mother, however, was quick to set up his room and serve him dinner despite grumbles from his father. "So how have you been?" she asked, serving him mashed potatoes on his plate of chicken pasta.

"I've been okay," he replied. "I'm doing good."

"Are you still dating that white man?"

"Mum…"

"I'm just asking."

"Yes, I am. We bought a house together in a nice neighborhood. I'm taking a break from school and he's busy managing this club he's opened."

"You mean he's no longer performing?"

"Well, he's been approached a few times but he's turned the label down." Roman looked at her dead in the eyes. "He did it for me. He missed being away from me and he decided that he had done it all."

"Mmm does he miss it though?"

"See, the thing is I know he does. And I've offered to go on tour with him but he doesn't want that. He's worried about me adapting to the lifestyle."

"That means he doesn't trust you."

Roman sighed and shook his head when his father walked in. "No, Dad. It mean he cares and worries about me. Him giving up his career was a huge sacrifice."

His father sat down beside him. "Tell him to go back on the road. You don't need to be the reason why he stopped."

"Don't you think I've tried? But Dean's always been headstrong. What he wants, he gets. And he wanted me to be happy."

"Your lover is an interesting character."

"He's my boyfriend, dad."

"Manu's in town. You should look him up."

Roman cheered up immediately. Manu Bennett was his friend all the way till the end of junior high when he had to move to Washington due to his mother's promotion at work.

"Eat some more, baby," his mother said, scooping up more potatoes onto his plate.

"If your so called boyfriend cared about you as you said, why isn't he here?" his father pressed. "Why are you even here, Roman? As I recalled, you didn't want to see us."

"Rosey told me about-"

"So? Does it even matter? We're dead to you, remember?"

"Dad, come on. That's not fair. You were so hard pressed about Dean not being Polynesian but the reality is that he loves me."

"Oh he loves you, does he?"

"Yes, he does," Roman answered firmly. His father was merely looking for a fight and he refused to be baited. He pushed his plate aside. "I'm not hungry, mum. I'll see you tomorrow."

His father grunted.

Roman could hear his mother nagging at his father who was surprisingly quiet. He closed the door of his old bedroom behind him. He smiled at the posters on his wall of BB King and The Platters. Always a weird one, his father had once commented.

Taking out his cellphone, he realised that his phone was still in airplane mode. Dean must have tried calling him but could not reach him. When he tried to call Dean, he got his voicemail. Odd. Maybe he forgot to charge his phone.

He scrolled down his phone for Manu's number and sent him a text: _Guess who's back in town? This guy._

A minute later, Manu replied: _Don't you mean the guy?_

Roman chuckled: _That too. Heard you're back as well._

 _Oh yeah. Wanna meet up for coffee tomorrow say 10am?_

His fingers quickly replied: _Okay. Usual spot._

Putting his phone aside, he sighed. It was going to take a while to get through his father. Maybe a month wasn't going to cut it either.

* * *

"Which part of Florida is Roman from?" Seth asked as he sipped the Jack Daniels he ordered on board the plane.

"Ummm Pensacola," Dean mumbled.

"I got us rooms at Hyatt Place Pensacola Airport," Corey added. "Reviews were good on TripAdvisor. Did you manage to get Roman?"

Dean shook his head. "No."

"Guess it'll really be a surprise."

Dean was starting to hope Seth's words didn't come true. _You and your big mouth_ , he chided himself.

"Cheer up, Dean," Corey consoled him. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you. Do you have his address?"

"Yeah he gave it to me before he left."

"Great. So we'll show up at his door," Seth proposed, "and then surprise him with a gift basket or something."

"Umm Seth, aren't you supposed to be banging chicks on the beach?"

"That can be done later. No rush, Dean."

* * *

Except when they finally made it to Roman's house at eleven in the morning, his father was staring at them with pure disdain.

In particular at Dean.

He wasn't even trying to hide it. Dean held out the fruit basket but the man refused to accept it. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to see Roman… and ummm you too," Dean replied.

"Roman is not here," his father said. "He's out with Manu."

Manu? Who the heck?

"I can wait," the auburn haired lead singer said.

"Yes you can except I don't want you in my house. Why did he choose you?"

Seth laughed. "I'm pretty sure they chose each other, old man."

Corey nudged the lead guitarist.

"Look, Mr Reigns," Dean started. "I didn't come here for an argument. I came here to support your son."

Roman's father crossed his arms. "Oh. Did you now? My son doesn't want your support. He has Manu for that."

"Manu again? Who the fuck is Manu?"

"His good friend."

"Like I said, I'll wait."

"You're a stubborn headed man, aren't you? Like Roman said, what you want, you get. But not this time. You can want my son all you want but you're never getting him."

Dean smirked. "Yeah okay but FYI I've already gotten him. I've gotten him in a lot of places: in the living room, on the bed, in the shower, on the dining table-"

"How dare you?!"

"How dare you! I came here, all civil and ready to mingle and you're acting like a complete douchebag instead. So excuse me for not caring about your opinion on what Roman and I do - which is one another - a lot."

"You have a rude boyfriend!"

Dean turned around and found Roman looking at him perplexed. There was a Polynesian man with short black hair dressed in a blue t-shirt and black jeans. This must be Manu. "Ummm surprise?" he told his boyfriend.

Alone in the privacy of Roman's bedroom, Dean scratched his neck nervously. "Not exactly what I had in mind when I saw you. I… uh… wanted to surprise you. Well, I actually tried calling you a few times but I couldn't reach you."

Roman nodded, his posture tense. "Yeah my phone was on airplane mode. I forgot to switch it off."

Dean didn't like the vibe between them. "I'm sorry you saw that. I was trying to be civil to him but he was so rude and I guess I just lost it."

"It's fine."

No it wasn't. Dean could tell in his boyfriend's stance and tone. "We're going to have an argument, aren't we?" he said softly which made Roman look up at him in surprise. "I'm sorry to have caught you at a bad time. It's just that I missed you more than I had anticipated and… I'll leave you to your family. When you're in a better mood, you can find me at the Hyatt Place Pensacola Airport."

His hand was on the knob when Roman called him, "Dean, where are you going?"

"Out of your hair."

"You're so silly, Dean," Roman said, pulling him into his arms. "It's a hard time right now in the Reigns household. And I realise my dad can be rude. He's still upset we're together. But whatever. I didn't come here to argue with him about that."

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked.

"Mad at you? You being here is a relief. I couldn't have asked for a better surprise."

Dean sighed happily before Roman pressed his lips against his. "It's good to be home," he mumbled against Roman's lips.

"More than you can ever know."

* * *

Roman brought Dean out to lunch at Global Grill where they shared Spicy Tuna Sashimi. The Samoan man ordered filet mignon while his boyfriend had the chicken cordon bleu.

He ordered chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream just so that he could feed Dean.

"So," the scruffy haired rock star asked as they walked out of the grill, "you'll call me?"

"Yeah, I will," Roman replied. "I have to go and settle things with my dad. I'm not expecting much to be honest."

His cellphone rang then and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Roman?!" It was Rosey and he sounded frantic. "I'm bringing Dad to the hospital. He has a very high fever."

"I'll be right there!"

Dean was looking at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's my father; Rosey's bringing him to the hospital."

"I'll go with you."

They took a taxi to West Florida Hospital where Roman learnt that his father was in the ER, waiting for admission. "Is he okay?" he asked Rosey. "What happened? He was okay this morning."

"I'm not sure," his brother replied. "Mum and him had an argument over well… you know… and then later, I found him on the couch, groaning."

Roman ran a hand through his black hair. "Damn it."

"I guess he got overly emotional. I'm not sure. Either way, let's hope the fever subsides."

They waited for an hour outside the ER where Dean bought drinks from the vending machine for all of them including his sisters who were upset at the sight of his auburn haired rockstar boyfriend once Rosey explained to them what had happened.

Dean informed Roman quietly that he'd head back to the hotel; he didn't want to cause any more anxiety than was already present.

Once a bed was available for his father, the family went up to his room where he was lying in bed, sleeping.

Roman wondered how he'd get through this without hurting his father even more.

* * *

Dean felt guilty.

If he hadn't shown up, none of this would have happened. Right now, Roman would probably have to explain and defend their relationship and who knew how badly that'd turn out.

His boyfriend wasn't going to have it easy. As long as they were both together, Roman would have to face the disapproving looks and snide remarks from his family. How could his family accept him especially after his confrontation with Mr Reigns?

He took a nap for about three hours before he received a call that Roman was at the lobby from concierge.

After a quick wash and putting on his boots, he rushed down where he found Roman looking sad. "How is he?" the rock star asked.

"He's stable," Roman replied. "They've put him on morphine though."

"This is all my fault, Roman."

"Don't say that, Dean."

"But it is. If I had just shut up and sat back home and waited for you-"

"No one could have predicted this, Dean."

"He was stressed because of me. And you're probably undergoing that too because you're dating me."

"Let them be. They'll have to accept it."

"He's your father, Roman," Dean reminded him. "You didn't come from a broken home like me. Don't let our relationship destroy the good familial ties you have with them."

"You're… you're not suggesting that we break up, are you?" Roman asked, his voice breaking.

"I think we have no choice."

"No!"

"Roman…"

"No, Dean," he said, hugging him tight. "I can't do it. I won't do it."

"Then I will. This is bigger than you and me, Roman. You know this. This is not my insecurity talking. This is me talking to you as someone who cares for you."

"If you cared for me, you wouldn't suggest this."

"Then what else are we supposed to do, Roman?"

"We'll have to lie that we broke up but damn it, I am not breaking up with you."

Dean wondered how they would get Roman's family to believe that. "Are you sure this will work?"

"It will," came Roman's confident reply. "We just need to stay away from each other in public while we're here. I'll come visit you instead."

"I hope this won't result in a backlash, Roman. Otherwise, there'd be a heavy price to pay."

 _ **A/N So do you think Roman's idea will work? Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate it :-)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

There was nothing to do but drink while Roman was busy with his father. A week had passed since Mr Reigns had been hospitalised.

Roman had been rushing back and forth between the hospital, the hotel and home. He always looked exhausted and Dean's heart went out to him.

"I love Jack Daniel's," the blue eyed rock star said, raising his bottle and passing it to Seth.

"Even more than Roman?" Corey asked.

"Heck no."

"What time is he coming over?"

"He should be here anytime soon."

Corey and Seth stood up. "Guess it's back to the prison for us," Seth joked. "See you tomorrow."

Alone in the room, Dean waited patiently for his boyfriend. It was crazy. Almost a year and he still had butterflies in his stomach when he saw Roman and goosebumps just hearing his name come out from his lips.

When the bell rang, he ran to the door in excitement. "You're here!" he sang as he threw his arms around the handsome Samoan man.

Roman's warm smile was absent from his face.

Something was wrong.

"What happened?" he asked as he led Roman in, closing the door.

"My dad's only got a month left," his boyfriend revealed unhappily. "I don't know what to think. He seems weak and he's eating little. The doctor wants to put him on a liquid diet because he's not meeting his nutritional needs."

Dean rubbed his back slowly to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Roman."

"He's still upset with me. Refuses to acknowledge me despite my efforts."

"But he knows we've "broken up", right?"

"One of my sisters spotted us yesterday when we were out at The Fish House last night."

Dean felt terrible. Roman could not even go out for a meal without being told on.

"What do I do, Dean?"

"I guess I can always return back home first and wait for you."

Roman's cellphone rang and he excused himself to answer it in the bathroom. Dean paced nervously in the room, hoping it wasn't a bad news.

His boyfriend came out a moment later with a blank look.

"What happened now?" Dean enquired.

"My dad wants to see you tomorrow," Roman informed him.

"That's… that's good, right?"

"I'm not sure."

* * *

Dean hated hospitals.

Even more, he hated visiting people who didn't want his presence around. Mr Reigns' eyes were on the television in his room without giving any indication that he had seen Dean.

"Don't think I've called you here as a truce," the man said just as Dean tapped on his Soundcloud app. "I'm here to ask you nicely to break up with my son."

The Steel Hounds lead singer stood up. "No. I won't do it."

"You realise every minute you're with him, you're hurting his relationship with me."

"That's entirely on you. What do you have against us being together aside from our ethnic differences?"

"That's just it. You mean to tell me you can't do it for a dying man?"

Dean froze. No. This was wrong. Breaking up with Roman would hurt him badly.

"Then it's on _you_ ," Mr Reigns continued, "a father and son not reconciling till the last day. But we all can't have what we want, can we? I hope you're happy having that knowledge-"

Oh no. Dean would not be blackmailed or manipulated into anything. "I promised Roman that I wouldn't leave him and I'm sticking to it. So try again."

"That's selfish of you."

"I am selfish. When it comes to your son, I have to be. He's my heart, my blood and my passion. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Besides, you're one to talk. You're selfishly threatening your son to leave me."

"He'll come to his senses. Just you wait and see. I bet he didn't tell you that he's out with Manu now, did he?"

No, Roman hadn't but he was probably worried about how this meeting would go so it likely slipped his mind.

"Face it, Dino. You're replaceable. A barely year old relationship against a twenty year old friendship? No prizes for where you stand. By the end of their meeting, Roman will be breaking up with you."

Dean squared his shoulders. "You underestimate how Roman and I feel about one another. I suggest you walk the other direction. Save your threats for someone who will believe you."

Mr Reigns pressed the call button and when the nurse came in, he started to feign a groan. "I'm feel weak. My heart…"

The auburn haired rock star's jaw dropped.

"Please ask him to leave the room. He-"

"Sir," the nurse said. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But-" Dean started. "He-"

"Please."

He glared at Mr Reigns before he stormed out of the room.

* * *

"That's a tough situation to be in," Manu empathised as the two men drank Hawaiian Roast French Roast coffee at Bad Ass Coffee.

Roman stirred his cup of coffee. "I'm not sure what to do. If he weren't dying, I'd tell him off. But he is and that's what makes it so complicated. You should have seen the way they stared at me when Angie revealed that she saw us together."

"Would it help if I talked to him?"

"You do realise that he's hoping we both date, right?"

His longtime friend laughed. "That ship sailed a long time ago. Dating one another would be like dating your own flesh and blood."

"He doesn't get it though."

"Well, he can be quite set in his ways of thinking-"

Roman's cellphone rang interrupted his friend's words. "Excuse me." He pressed the green button. "Hello?"

"Roman?" Rosey's voice echoed. "Dad's blood pressure spiked a while ago after his conversation with Dean."

Why was Roman not surprised? "Is he okay now?"

"Everything seems stabilized."

"I'll be down soon." He ended the call and shook his head at Manu. "More drama."

Manu grinned. "Don't tell me he pulled a fast one on your brother."

"On the nurses too as well."

"You know, Roman. I think I have the solution to this."

Roman smiled. "I look forward to hearing it. But first, I have a bone to pick with someone."

* * *

A war torn Dean sat on his hotel bed, feeling numb. Roman's father was a stubborn man and who would probably remain so until the end. Why bother fighting? It was back to square one: as long as they were together, Roman would be caught in the middle and Dean only wanted to make things easier for his boyfriend.

He wondered if the hospital called Roman to inform him of the drama earlier. His boyfriend would probably be disappointed in him, making a terminally ill man upset.

He started to strum on Dixie before singing:

 _We both lie silently still  
in the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside_

Was it something I said or something I did  
Did the words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn  
Yeah it does

"Hey."

He stopped strumming, not wanting to turn around. Dean didn't want to hear Roman telling him it was over.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to let him go yet.

He wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready.

But for the sake of his boyfriend's peace of mind...

"Why are your bags packed?" Roman enquired.

He remained silent.

"Dean-"

"Don't, Roman," he interjected. "Don't say it. Just leave the same way you came into my life… quietly."

"What?" His boyfriend knelt down in front of him. "I'm not sure what you were told but chances are it's wrong. I promised you before that I wouldn't go anywhere unless it's by your side and I meant it."

"But your dad said-"

"Yeah I gave him an earful for that.

"You can't keep fighting for us, Roman. That's not how relationships work. Relationships are supposed to be happy. To constantly justify why we're together is just wrong."

"Dean..." His boyfriend said warningly.

"I think it'd be better if we parted ways."

"Don't, Dean. Don't give up. Don't let them win."

"I'm not letting anyone win. I know how it feels to lose family. I never had one but you do. Relationships can come and go, Roman but families are for life. Maybe someday down the road, when things get better for you, we can be together again. But for now, it'd be best for you to take care of home."

"No!"

"Roman-"

"I don't care. I'll lose the lot of them. I can't lose you. I won't!"

"You're not losing me, Roman. It's more of a see you later than see you, really."

"I know you, Dean. If you walk away now, I don't even want to know what will become of you. You'll be drinking and who knows what else-"

"Stop worrying about me. Worry about your dad first."

Roman shook his head. "I'm taking my things and we're leaving for home."

"Don't do this, Roman. You'll regret it and I don't want you to resent me when the time comes-"

"I'll resent you for breaking up with me. For insinuating that you're nothing more to me than a relationship. _You're_ my family, Dean. You've treated me like family since the day we met. Don't you dare think I'll be okay with you walking away from me because I won't."

There was a knock on the door. Roman's friend, Manu, stuck his head in. "Bad timing?"

"No," Roman replied. "Perfect timing actually."

Manu walked in with a huge grin. "Aaah Dean, right? We finally meet formally. I'm Manu."

Dean gave him a smile he always reserved for reporters during press conferences. "Hi."

"Roman talks about you all the time."

"Manu and I are going to pretend to date," Roman explained. "Of course there won't be anything physical except holding hands."

"Yep. And you have nothing to worry. I've got a boyfriend who's on his way here just so that all parties are aware of what's going on."

Dean didn't know what to think. Jason Jordan had a boyfriend and it still didn't stop him from developing feelings for Roman. On the other hand, they had twenty over years to hook up but they hadn't.

Roman seemed more mad that Dean wanted to give in rather than to stay and aggravate the situation.

Manu's boyfriend was a bodyguard that Dean had recognise from Steel Hounds' first tour. "Amoka?" Dean said.

The power house built raven haired man smiled warmly at Dean. "Dean!" He squeezed the auburn haired rock star immediately in a bear hug. "Oh my! Look at you! I can't believe you're here!"

"You're cutting off my air circulation!" Dean panted.

"Wait," Manu said. "You two know one another?"

"Of course," Amoka boomed, finally letting go. "I used to be his band's bodyguard when they first started. How are the guys?"

"They're out enjoying the beach life," Dean filled him in, wheezing.

"Small world dating Roman. Ha! But I'm happy. Roman's a great guy and you're one of the most down to earth person I know-"

"I think the time apart has done things to your head. I'm hardly down to earth."

Roman squeezed his hand. "Stop lying, Dean."

"Right," Manu announced. "Just so we're all clear, we're here to discuss how to eh… keep your relationship under the radar."

"Hell, I'm in," Amoka said. "Especially since I know it's Dean."

"Well obviously Roman and I are in too. Dean?"

Dean still had reservations about the whole thing. This whole thing could backfire on them with lasting repercussions.

Again Jason Jordan entered his mind. What if this Manu guy was the same? _Run_ , his mind screamed at him. _Take it on the run. Go on tour and it'll be a party everyday: booze, booze, booze_.

"I'm not letting you go, Dean," Roman repeated again. "I won't allow you to let me go. So just nod your head and agree."

"Wait," Amoka spoke up. "Let you go?" He looked at Dean. "Dean, I've seen you do a lot of crazy things… a lot more than you probably told Roman here but if you walk away, that's the craziest thing you've ever done. Don't let some discrimination make you throw in the towel."

Roman grinned. "What are some of those crazy things he's done?"

"I'll let you know when he's not around."

"Oh no you don't," Dean commented. "What happens on tour stays on tour."

The three men laughed. The auburn haired rock star scowled. Roman cleared his throat. "Can you guys give us five minutes alone?"

"Sure," Manu agreed. "We'll be in the living room."

Once they were alone, Roman gave him a look. "You know that song you love to sing me a lot?"

Dean couldn't help but grin. "Patience?"

"No. I Live My Life For You. You told me that the words were borrowed but the sentiment was yours. I believe that the opening lines were something about how I'm everything to you and how you couldn't see the two of us apart. So why you're insistent on us parting ways I'll never understand. I told you that you're more of a family to me than my real ones. I will defend and protect us no matter how long and I won't stop. I hope you'll do the same. Besides," his boyfriend added with a small smile, "You wouldn't have lasted that long without me even if we did part ways."

The scruffy rock star stared at him. "Because I can't live without you."

"Then why are you even suggesting that we do? There's nothing we can't do as long as we're together."

"You're quoting the song."

"Well, it's grown on me."

"Fine, Roman. You win."

His boyfriend kissed him softly. "No, Dean. We both won."

* * *

All four men had lunch at a small cafe by the beach, a place Manu and him used to frequent back in the day. Roman gave the menu a quick read through.

"Hook me up with some coconut," he announced.

Dean was licking his lips. "Lobster roll for me and a tequila with mint."

The Samoan man contemplated telling his boyfriend to hold the drink but considering that Dean had come all the way from home…

"So how did you two meet?" Amoka asked.

"In the coffeehouse I'm working at. He was in there with a hangover so he ordered a pot of coffee…"

"You took his order?"

"I did. And we got around to talking and he gave me his number to stay in touch."

Dean grinned. "Which you didn't. I had to turn up there again to bring you out to dinner."

"Well I didn't know what to expect. A rock star gave me, an ordinary Joe, his number. What was I supposed to do?"

"You're anything but ordinary."

Roman leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you."

"You two are cute," Manu commented.

Their food was delivered shortly and conversations switched to life in Pensacola and Dean's life on the road.

"I rocked and rolled all night and partied every day," Dean concluded.

"Do you miss it?" Manu asked.

"...No."

Roman knew he was lying about that.

Amoka pushed his plate aside. "You should hear his voice. He sounds amazing."

Suddenly Pat, owner of the cafe, came. "I saw your sister coming this way, Roman."

"Thanks, Pat," he thanked the old man. He turned to his boyfriend. "Babe, you have to go."

Dean looked upset but stood up anyway. "Yeah, sure."

"I'll see you in the hotel," he shouted as Dean started to walk down the path.

Manu must have noticed a difference. "Is something wrong, Roman?" he asked as he sat beside him.

"I have no idea. I'll talk to him later." When his sister reached his side, she seemed visibly upset. "Angel, what is it?" he asked.

"It's Dad…"

* * *

Dean downed his Jack Daniel's while Seth was boasting of his escapades with two girls he met on the beach in his hotel room.

"You should have seen them," he said. "They were hot."

"I'm sure they were," he agreed.

Corey burst out laughing. "He wanted a third but she snubbed him."

Seth was not pleased. "Hey if we were on the road, I'd be banging more than two."

Dean grinned. "Same."

"Until you met Roman. Now you can't even get your dick to stand for another man."

"Of course I can."

"A thousand dollars says you can't!"

"Ha! I can and I'll prove it! Challenge accepted!"

Corey was on his feet immediately. "Dean…" he cautioned. "Think of Roman."

"Pfft…" Seth scoffed. "Thinking of Roman will kill his game. Face it. He's been whipped."

Dean growled. "I'm not whipped. Do you even know what that means?" His cellphone rang then and he answered it. "Hey."

"Dean?" It was Roman; he sounded like he had been crying.

"Yeah?"

"He's gone… my dad's gone."

 _ **A/N ...yeah. Thank you ALL for the favorites, follows and reviews. Shoutout to ill Mind of Fanfics - thank you for the love. Adrianna, I know how you love this too so I dedicate this chapter to you.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

Guilt ate him away. As Dean stood beside Roman at the gravesite, holding his hand, he felt guilt eating him away as he remembered the last conversation he had with Mr Reigns.

He had rushed down to the hospital upon hearing the news of his death and held Roman in his arms, quietly comforting the grieving man. Dean never got around to asking him if he had made up with the stubborn man.

He honestly hoped they did though when he calculated briefly, he realised they probably hadn't. Roman had called him a merely hour after he had left the cafe.

Between the day Mr Reigns had passed on and yesterday, Dean hardly saw Roman these three days because he didn't want to cause any more grievances to the family at the sight of him.

It was an unfair situation to be in but there was nothing he could do about it. He had told Roman that he would be here today for the burial instead.

"May his soul and the souls of all the faithful departed through the mercy of God rest in peace," the priest concluded.

More sobbing.

Dean never had any real family member to appreciate mourning but his heart went out for the man that stood beside him who had to withstand criticism from everyone in his family.

Manu came over to give Roman a bear hug and was whispering in his ear while Dean stood by awkwardly.

"Babe, why don't you head on back first?" Roman sniffled. "We're having more prayers at the house. I'll stop by later."

"Yeah, sure." Makes sense. Him being there would probably cause more stress for poor Roman.

Back in the hotel room, he laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. He had thought the old man had been faking it. Little did he know that he hadn't been.

"Hey, Deano," Seth said, opening their connecting door. "How was it?"

He sat up. "Depressing. I hope they don't give him hell back at the home for allowing me to go to the burial. I mean he did seem hesitant but I wanted to be there for him, you know?"

"Cheer up. You guys can fly back home after this."

"He has to stay here for another week or more for the mourning period."

"Oh." Seth cleared his throat. "Listen I ordered us some food to eat. Corey will be back soon from shopping. We can just try to relax, okay?"

"Okay."

Seth ordered them lasagna and soda which they ate when Corey returned on time. They watched TV which were playing VH1's Behind The Music about Punk 10. "Can you believe this bullshit?" Seth said. "How the fuck do they get a BTM and we don't?"

"That's a good question actually," Corey said. "Maybe we should talk to Paul."

"Tye looking like an asshole as always," Dean remarked. "How did he get the gig again?"

"Probably by banging the higher management or something. There was that rumor going around…"

The guys left after the programme to go out and do their own thing.

Roman returned back to the hotel room four hours later. Dean had just gotten up from his nap by then. "Hey," he greeted him. "Do you want something warm to drink?"

His boyfriend shook his head numbly as he sat down on the bed. Dean joined him there and held his hand.

"We didn't even make up," Roman said softly. "The last thing he said to me was how disappointed he was with me."

"I'm sorry, Roman." He bit his lip. "I wished I had the right words to say." Ironic considering he was the main songwriter on Steel Hounds' music.

"I thought he was feigning it when Rosey called me about his blood pressure. I didn't know… what happened back there in the hospital when you visited him?"

"He asked me to break up with you and I told him I wouldn't. We started exchanging words and he pressed the call button for the nurse… he was quite adamant that I break up with you and said that it was on me that you two didn't reconcile…"

Roman was quiet.

"I'm sorry about your loss. Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Stay the night?"

"I'll be going to my mum's place actually."

"Oh."

"I'll come by again tomorrow."

"Sure." Dean felt torn and wanted to ask him to stay, that he wanted to comfort him. But maybe Roman's family had their own traditions and as it was, all of them didn't want him around. Maybe they could watch TV to distract him.

"Where are you going?" he asked when Roman stood up. "You're leaving now?"

"Yeah. They need me back at the house."

Dean tried his best not to show his disappointment as he walked Roman to the door.

At night, he was unable to sleep, constantly tossing and turning. Was it really on him that Roman and his father didn't get their reconciliation?

Taking out his iPhone, he googled on how to deal with partners who were grieving. Some suggestions included giving them time, asking them how they wanted to be helped and honoring their loved ones.

Honoring your partner's loved one in a unique way will show that you recognize the pain he or she is going through and want to honor the special person he lost, it read.

Dean could only think of one way and the old man kept repeating it to him. He didn't like it but he had no choice.

Besides, Roman didn't seemed to want to be around him that much either. Maybe he even blamed Dean for what had happened.

* * *

Roman tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep.

Memories of his father and him kept running through his mind. They used to be so close his father and him. Sure, they had their moments of butting head but up until recently, nothing so severe that they wouldn't not speak about it.

He couldn't fault Dean for what he did in the hospital. Roman knew that he'd be upset if Dean had agreed to his father's request because it wasn't right. Why should they have to break up because of something so ridiculous as ethnic differences?

When they loved each other and went through almost everything he could think of.

Tomorrow, the family would be here to mourn. His mother had already said she'd be cooking. Roman had contemplated bringing Dean too; after all, the auburn haired lead singer was a huge part of his life.

He had given Roman a home… love, support, stood by him through thick and thin… why shouldn't Dean be here when he was the reason for Roman's happiness?

* * *

Dean zipped up his luggage and set it aside. Maybe he should leave a note at reception if Roman had decided to stop by.

His boyfriend could keep the house. It was okay; Dean still had his other mansion. He was pretty sure he had left some money for Roman too in his bank account a few months back. What else would Roman need?

He had everything.

Next time he put his heart on the line, it'd have to be for a damn good person though in his heart, he knew he'd never find anyone like Roman.

There was a knock on the door when he had finished checking the bathroom. Who could possibly be at his door at nine in the morning?

The sight of Roman in front of him was not what he had expected when he looked through the door hole. "What are you doing here?" he asked when he opened the door.

"I wanted to ask if you would like to come over to my mum's place," his boyfriend answered. "We're mourning my dad and everyone's bringing their spouses and partner. I want you there too."

Except their spouses and partners were not hated on, Dean thought.

Roman looked at him. "Were you going somewhere? You're all dressed up."

"Yeah I was planning to go out."

"Well, would you like to join me for a bit?"

When they reached Mrs Reigns' house, his siblings were already there putting food on their plates. His mother smiled when she saw her son obviously but when she saw Dean, her smile was quite stiff.

"Babe," his boyfriend murmured. "We'll eat outside. There's chairs and a table on the porch. You go on out first. I'll grab us some plates."

Dean made his way quietly there. He wondered if it was a mistake coming here.

Roman came out later with two plates of pancakes with eggs. "Here we go," he said. "I'll grab us some drinks." It didn't take him long to come back with two mugs of coffee. "I put three packets of sugar for you."

"Thanks," Dean replied.

They ate in silence.

"What did you do last night?" Roman asked him.

"I watched TV and slept."

"Oh? Anything interesting?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't really pay attention."

Roman's sister, Angel, walked out and when she saw Dean, she glared at him. Right. Of course. "Mum wants to know if you want more pancakes," she informed her brother.

"No, I'm good," Roman replied before turning to him. "Babe? Do you want more?"

The Steel Hounds' lead singer shook his head. "No thanks."

When they finished their meal, Roman took their plates and went back into the house. Rosey came out talking to another one of Roman's sisters - he couldn't remember her name - and stopped mid talk when he saw Dean. "Oh. Hey, Dean," he said. "Didn't know you were here."

"Yeah Roman invited me," he explained.

Suddenly he heard shouting from inside the house. It sounded like Roman. When he came closer to the door, he could hear Roman arguing, "He's my boyfriend; end of story! You guys brought your partners here!"

"Great," Roman's sister said, diverting Dean's attention to her. "You caused my father to die. Now because of you, my brother is on bad terms with us. Roman can try and defend you all he wants but we both know what happened in that room."

Rosey said nothing.

Dean stared at them both for a bit before he stalked off. A thought entered his head before he took out an old receipt from his jeans and used a pen he always carried around - in case of inspiration - and wrote as much as he could on it.

He went back to the porch where Rosey was talking to that sister and handed it to him. "Just give it to him," he said quietly before he left.

* * *

Roman glared daggers at Angel in the living room.

"You realised that after Dad talked to him, he had that heart attack," his sister snapped. "Him. Dad has never liked that bum!"

Bum? Dean was no bum. He worked hard for his success. "Why shouldn't he be here?" Roman snapped. "Dean has been nothing but kind to me. He loves me. Despite what you think, everything that I have in that home was bought by him. He refuses to touch my money for anything. He supported me through thick and thin, fought for me and cares for me so much that he gave up his career for me. So don't you dare talk about him that way!"

The nerve of his sister.

"And how dare you suggest it was because of him that Dad died. How could Dad demand that he break up with me over something so dumb! Wake up! It's the twenty first century! Things like these happen all the time!"

His mother came in between them. "Stop fighting, the both of you! We're supposed to be mourning for your father!"

They both kept quiet immediately.

"For once, can we just sit down and not argue?" she continued as Rosey walked in.. "Rosey, call Dean in too."

"He's left," Rosey replied.

Roman stood up immediately. "What? He was just sitting outside…"

"He left. He asked me to give you this."

The Samoan man accepted the note from his brother before going to his room and opening it.

 _ **Roman,**_

 _ **By the time you get this, I'll be most likely flying out of Florida. I'm doing this because it should have been done earlier after my hospital visit with your father.**_

 _ **A huge reason why I love music and chose to embark on it is the comfort it brings me when things were rough for me. Music was always there for me. My parents were not the best examples as role models. My mother was a cocaine addict and my father… well, you know my father.**_

 _ **I used to envy kids who had good parents or even siblings because they had a buddy or buddies they could rely on. A good person like you shouldn't have to constantly battle against your family for something like our relationship. I've said it before: relationships come and go and families don't. They're your flesh and blood.**_

 _ **I've left the house to you and some money months ago while I was on tour. I hope you'll accomplish your goals and dreams and I also hope you'll find someone your family approves of… someone who will bring you the same happiness you've brought me.**_

 _ **Take care.**_

 _ **Dean**_

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the right thing to do?" Corey asked as Dean took his luggage. "Dean, he's going to wonder what he did wrong-"

"I left him a note," he replied.

"And that's supposed to console him? I'd like to know how long you can last without him because you and I both know you can't. You'll be climbing the walls. You could barely spend a day without him and now you're just going to break up with him? You can't live without him."

"I'll learn."

"He's not going to take this lying down. You know that he's going to come and find you and-"

"He can't because I'll be in Beverly Hills. And even if by some miracle he finds the house, I won't be at home because I'll be back on the road again."

"It's not your fault, Dean," Corey said. "No matter what they said, it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong except defend your relationship."

Dean shook his head. "You weren't there. I saw his father being in pain. His father requested for me to leave the room. I'm the reason, Corey. Since he's met me, Roman's life has been a mess with his family. You knew what my family was like. You were there. I can't let Roman live a life like that because he's too much of a good person." He took a deep breath. "I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for him. He'll thank me for it."

"I don't think he will, Dean. I think you underestimate how much you mean to him." Corey paused. "Where are you going? Back home?"

"Yeah I just need to grab a couple of things before I leave for Beverly Hills."

"And when will we see you?"

"I don't know. Once I've spoke to Antonio, I guess."

Corey pulled him in a hug. "I wish you'll consider. I mean I get why you're doing this but I wish there was some other way I can make you stay."

"There isn't. Take care, Core. I'll call you."

With a heavy sigh, he left the hotel room, ready to hit the road... again.

 _ **A/N … Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews. Stingerette, this one's for you!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

"I cannot tell you how happy I am that you've changed your mind!"

Dean allowed Antonio to pull him into a hug in his office. "I'm sure you're thrilled," he replied dryly.

"But of course! In fact thrilled doesn't even describe it."

"Look, Antonio-"

"Actually it's Cesaro now."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Right, Cesaro. What are your plans for me?"

"Honestly, I'd like to send you on a small tour around the country while you finish up your songwriting. Then I hope to record you in the studio once music arrangements have been made." Cesaro gave him a look over. "You've become hotter."

"I look the same. Open your eyes."

"Oh I have."

He snapped his fingers in front of his ex boyfriend's face. "When's our tour?"

"Well…"

"The sooner, the better. Make it happen." He took his luggage. "I'm heading out to Beverly Hills. You have my new number."

"Yep. I'll furnish you with the details soon. Have a safe trip back home."

Dean merely nodded before leaving the office.

No.

It wasn't home.

Home was with Roman but he didn't have that anymore when he made that hard decision.

He'd never have it that way with anyone the way he did with the grey eyed man but he'd have to learn to live with that.

His mansion was worth every penny he invested in, he thought when he reached back. He made a mental note to thank Paul for ensuring that the house had been up kept.

Unzipping his luggage, he took out some awards he had won and placed it aside. After unpacking, he'd have to go grocery shopping to stock up the fridge…

Calling the cable and the electricity company to switch on their services before he grabbed his car keys, he looked around the house and felt a sense of loneliness overwhelm him.

There was an upscale organic mart close to where he lived called Finest. Dean grabbed a basket and filled it with apples, bananas, bottled water, green tea (mostly because it reminded him of Roman), hand and shower soap, strawberries, whipped cream and some cold cuts with dairy products.

Once back home, he put away the products before lying down in his bed to take a nap. Bad idea because it only made him miss Roman more.

Made him wish he was right there holding him.

 _Stop it_ , he chided himself. _Focus on moving on._

* * *

"I can't lose him, Corey," Roman said as he sat in the rhythm guitarist's hotel room. "I can't lose him. Losing him is worse than losing my father. I don't care what he says in that letter!"

The tattooed man nodded. "I'm way ahead of you, Roman. I've asked Paul and Brock for help. They'll be there to intervene. He's not going anywhere far. Just give me five more minutes to finish packing."

Roman ran a hand through his hair and accepted the glass of water from Seth who had already packed his things. "Why would he do this?" he asked.

"He was thinking of you," the two toned man explained. "I think he feels guilty after what your father told him and the things that followed after their confrontation. Your dad told the nurse to ask him to leave the room…"

"So he thinks he's the reason for it?"

"I mean yeah. From what he told Corey, your sister told him the same thing too. I honestly think he has his heart in the right place for this. Maybe it's better to let things cool down for a bit-"

"No!" Roman stood up. "I'm not going to let that happen. Dean will only keep running and I'll never be able to get to him. It's bad enough that his drinking has gotten progressively worse. Who knows what will happen to him out there!"

"Relax," Seth said. "Look, we'll find him, okay?"

Corey came back into the room. "Dean's plane had touched down but he didn't come home."

"Maybe he stopped by a store or something. Or maybe he took a different flight."

"That could be it."

Roman took out his phone and tried calling Dean but the recording informed him that the number was no longer in use. His heart broke and he started sobbing, the stress of the day getting to him.

Dean had really cut all ties with him.

"Hey," Corey sat down beside him. "It'll be okay. You've got all of us looking out for him: Brock, Jeff, Matt, Paul, Seth and me. I've asked Paul to speak to Antonio too. He can't go too far."

* * *

He sipped his Jack Daniel's while watching a football game on television after his nap. There was a knock on the door before he woke up from his nap.

Cesaro was standing there with a smile. "Great news!" he shared, walking in. "I can have you back on the road from Thursday."

"That's two days away," he replied. "Great job."

"I brought champagne." He held up a bottle of Moet & Chandon Brut Champagne. "Let's celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"Celebrate you being in my company. You being a solo artist. So many reasons."

Dean gave him a skeptical look. "And you're sure that you're not trying to get into my pants."

Cesaro laughed. "You caught me."

"No."

"Why not? I thought you were done for with that Hawaiian guy."

"Samoan actually and yes. I'm done with him. I'm not ready to jump into anything with anyone yet."

"It's just sex, Dean, not a marriage proposal."

"Same thing. I love him."

"Don't you mean loved?"

"I still do. I probably always will."

"That's going to be one lonely dick for the next fifty years."

He rolled his eyes. "Out! Thank you for your help but I need to get some sleep now."

"It's only nine!"

Dean blew him a kiss.

* * *

Roman had been pacing back and forth in the hotel room when Core came out from the bathroom excitedly.

"Okay," the tattooed man updated. "He's in Beverly Hills. Paul is actually on his way there. I've already booked us a flight. We can be there by morning."

Relief washed over him. He had been so afraid he wouldn't have been able to find Dean… that he'd lost him forever.

"Thank you, Corey," he said. "Tell me what I can do to repay-"

"No, Roman. You don't have to. You make Dean happy and that's enough for me. There's no way he's getting away from you so easily."

* * *

Dean woke up to the sound of the television. Odd, he thought. He could have sworn he had switched it off.

His eyes flew on the clock. Four.

Grabbing a baseball bat, he walked down the stairs, trying his best not to make a sound as he made his way into the living room.

He'd hit that son of a bitch good.

It was a good thing he hadn't swung his bat when he saw the back of Paul's head. "Paul?"

His manager turned around, beaming. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I heard that your neighbor was being a nuisance so I dropped by to see if the place was in order," his manager replied.

"That's kind of you," Dean said as he placed the baseball bat aside.

He left Paul to grab him a can of iced tea. "Thank you," Paul said. "So how's Roman?"

"I uh… I left him."

"Like you left him in Florida?"

"No. I left him. Like we're over."

"What happened for you to just make such a rash decision?"

"It isn't rash." He then related to Paul about what happened during their stay here. "So here I am."

"Dean, I'm not sure you're doing the right thing."

"Paul, I don't think you understand that this is the right thing."

"Your boyfriend's grieving, Dean. He needs you by his side. Never mind his family; he'll get over their disapproval. I'm sure of it."

"Are you kidding me? Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?"

"I've heard you loud and clear. Are you listening to what you're saying? How can you leave behind this man who loves you just as much, Dean? His father may have reacted that way but it's bigger than that. How will breaking up with him help you both?"

"Well, it'll get his family off his back."

"But he'll be hurt that he lost you. This is not something that he'd shrug off and go on with life. This is something he'll be wondering is also his fault, Dean. And if you think he won't notice that you're gone, I've got news for you: he will."

Dean shook his head. "Not going to work, Paul. I'm not falling for it."

"Falling for what?" his manager asked.

"I'm not running back to him."

"Dean, I've got to be honest with you. There's no one better for you than Roman. Everyone knows that he's made you very happy. This is a rough patch but you both can make it through-"

He did not need this. "Fuck. I need a drink." Dean was about to walk out of the door when Brock blocked his way. "What the hell? Brock, get out of my way!"

His bodyguard stalked towards him and Dean found himself walking backwards.

"Sorry, Dean," Paul said. "We love you too much to let you throw away a good thing. We get that your heart was in the right place but sometimes you need a reminder."

"I'm to be held captive in my own house?"

"More or less, yes."

"That's not going to happen-"

Brock pushed him down on the couch. "Sit down and shut up!"

Dean stood up and stared up at him defiantly. "That ain't going to happen."

"I knew you'd be stubborn."

"Brock," Paul said. "I thought we agreed not to resort to violence…"

"Violence?" Dean laughed. "Try it, big guy. I dare you."

Brock laughed in his face. "You asked for it." He felt a forceful jab at his collarbone before darkness overcame him.

When Dean woke up next, he found Roman looking over him with concern. What the-

He tried to wake up but he was pushed down gently. "Rest first. Are you still feeling drowsy?" Roman asked.

"Fuck!" Dean pushed Roman's hand aside and tried to crawl out of bed. Tried because he was easily thrown back into it by the Samoan man. "Get your hands off me, Roman!"

"Now it's get my hands off you?" His ex boyfriend sounded hurt. "I flew all the way here to bring you home."

"This is my home."

"No, it's not. Dean, I understand why you did it. I'm not angry or upset. I just want you to come back. I've told you before wherever you are, as long as we're together, it feels like home."

It took all of him not to reach for Roman's hand. "Well, you're too late. I've already slept with someone else."

"Stop lying, Dean. I think you forgot how well I know you."

"Leave me alone, Roman." What was he doing here? He was supposed to reconciling with his family. Dean lied down. "The door is that way."

He felt a weight beside him before a body pressed against his back, an arm over his waist and leg wedged in between his.

"Roman Joseph Reigns, go back to Pensacola."

"No," he replied. Dean could tell he was holding back tears. "I love you, Dean."

Didn't he get it? What part of that damn letter was so difficult to understand? "You can love me all you want but nothing is happening between us."

Roman moved away from him. "I can't believe that after I lost my father, I've lost my boyfriend too. Maybe the problem is me. I'm the reason for all this."

Dean could not bear hearing him like that, his resolve melting. He rolled him over and wiped his stray tears. They stared at each other for a while before Roman pulled him closer and kissed him tenderly.

And that's when the Steel Hounds' lead singer knew he had lost the battle.

He peppered soft kisses on Roman's face, concentrating on his closed eyes and where those tears had been.

"Let's go home," Roman said softly.

No other words were needed. Dean looked at him, pushing some of his raven locks back. "Yeah."

* * *

Roman enjoyed eating the strawberries while making pancakes for Dean before their late evening flight home.

Corey and Seth had decided to take an earlier flight home and Paul and Brock had gone out shopping.

They'd be taking the same flight as Dean and him.

"Babe, we can always order take out," his boyfriend said, walking in.

"We still have lots of time. Besides I miss doing things like this for you."

Dean switched on the kettle and leaned against the counter. "Does your family know what happened-"

"I took my bags and just left. I didn't tell them a thing." He was staring at Dean when he noticed something new.

"What?" his boyfriend asked nervously.

"I just realised you grew out your beard. I mean with everything that happened between my dad's passing and now… I just realised."

Dean scratched his bearded chin. "Yeah I uh wasn't in the mood to shave."

He honestly loved the look on him. Dean looked even more sexy with it. "Keep it for a while?"

"For you… anything."

They ate pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream with tea for their late meal. Dean told about approaching Antonio or Cesaro as he wanted to be called about the solo artist thing.

"Does he know you're going back?" Roman asked.

Dean nodded. "He does. Turns out he lied about it. Paul asked him to. Can you believe that?"

Roman hid a smile. "No."

"These are delicious." Dean poured more whipped cream on top of the pancakes.

"Were you looking forward to it?"

"It was just a means to escape."

Later that evening, Dean and him made sure the house was in order. Brock insisted on doing a sweep of the place before they locked it up.

If his boyfriend was angry with his bodyguard, he didn't say a word. Maybe because, just like Roman himself, he was feeling peace within.

While waiting for their flight, he received a text message from his mother: she wanted to come over for a visit.

Roman didn't know what to make of it or how to tell Dean. "What's wrong?" his boyfriend asked. "I recognise that look."

"My mum's coming over for a visit tomorrow," he admitted.

"Good. I have things to say."

Roman couldn't blame him. Truthfully he had things to say too.

 _ **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Roman and Dean belong together. Expect tension in the next one. A huge thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows. Honestly words won't do my gratitude justice. :-) June, this chapter's for you!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

They didn't even unpack when they reached home in the morning, choosing to make love for almost half the day. As Dean planted tender kisses to Roman's shoulder, he was grateful to have had the chance to love this man.

He was thankful that Roman chose him.

Once they had showered together, Dean tidied up the bedroom while Roman went to the kitchen to make a simple snack for them. He played with Dixie in his living room, strumming her strings once he was done.

The doorbell rang then.

"Babe? Can you help me answer the door?" he heard Roman call.

So the Steel Hounds' lead singer bounded down the stairs and when he answered the door, his smile disappeared.

"I have half a mind to throw you off this porch," Dean snapped when he saw Roman's mother at the doorstep.

"Dean!" Roman said joining him by his side, shocked . "She hasn't said a word yet."

"It's okay," Helen replied as she walked into the house regally. "He has a reason to be angry. What a nice home you have."

"I'm not angry, Mrs Reigns," Dean said in a menacing tone. "You've never seen me angry."

Rosey stepped in with an angry look with two of Roman's sisters. "What did you say to my mother?"

"What the hell is this? Invasion of the Samoans? Get the hell out of my house! I didn't invite the entire village here!"

Roman's mother was looking at her son pleadingly. "Roman, we came here to talk. Honestly."

"Dean," Roman coaxed him gently. "Let them in."

Fuck. He always had a hard time saying no to Roman. Seth was right; he _was_ whipped.

All four of his boyfriend's family members sat on the couch while Dean stood at the corner of the living room.

"Would you like something to drink? I just finished making dark chocolate oat clusters." His boyfriend the host. Once they were served warm drinks and the snack, Dean didn't waste time. "Alright. Talk."

"Dean!" Roman pleaded.

"Don't you Dean me, Roman Reigns. In case you conveniently forgot like the rest of these Quaker Oats, they're the reason for what happened to us. So don't Dean me when you knew how close I was to hitting back on that road again."

Rosey was furious. "Hey! Don't talk to my brother that way!"

"Keep your nose out of our business!"

"He's my brother! He is my business!"

"Oh yeah? Well, since he's your business, where the hell were you when he was being sexually harassed by his college professor, huh? Where the hell were you when he was trying to balance between his job and school? When he was living in that small room at his friend's apartment? You weren't there so don't tell me how to talk to my boyfriend."

"Right. Because you were a good boyfriend, weren't you, Dean?" Rosey stood up. "You live a life of pure debauchery. You led my brother into a life of booze drinking, drug taking and sex fiending so don't act like you live on the higher ground."

"Rosey, stop it," Roman interrupted before Dean could reply. "He didn't force me into doing anything. He did all those things on his own. I never partook in anything."

"He still had no business talking to you that way."

"He's my boyfriend, Rosey."

"After what he did to Dad, Roman? I mean how can you support him after what he did to Dad?"

Dean pushed Roman aside and stood in front of Rosey. "What I did to your father? Your old man had it coming by trying to blackmail me. Who the hell did he thought he was trying to tell me to break up with your brother because I'm not what? Samoan? We're really doing the race thing in this place when the rest of the world has progressed? Fuck off. I don't stand for threats from you or him!"

He saw Rosey trying to swing at him but Roman caught it mid air amidst all the protests in the background against his remarks about their father. "Stop!" his boyfriend shouted. "Can we all just sit down and talk? Dean, I don't appreciate you talking that way about my father either."

Dean kicked the chair in frustration and walked out of the living room to the porch.

Roman came out a moment later. "Dean, come back inside."

He refused to say a word.

"Look, I understand where your anger is coming from but you did say that I shouldn't be fighting with them because they're my flesh and blood."

"Yeah and I meant it. You shouldn't be fighting with them. I should. I should because of the unfair way I've been treated by them. Don't tell me I can't yell at them, Roman. It's my right!"

"But they're my family too."

"Well, we're back to square one again, aren't we, Roman?"

His boyfriend crossed his arms. "Don't even think about it, Dean."

"Think about what? I didn't say a thing."

Helen stood at the back door. "Please come back. The both of you. We need to talk."

Roman had to drag him along against his will. If he had it his way, he'd be punching Rosey in the face. The ingrate. After letting him sleepover in their home…

"Alright, can we all agree to just talk?" Helen said when they all sat down.

Roman nodded.

Rosey shrugged. "I will when this hothead decides not to jump on us."

Dean stood up again. "Hothead? Who are you calling hothead, bonehead? I'm Kool and the Gang. You're just lucky. You're lucky that I love your brother enough not to punch you in the face!"

"Then do it!" Rosey stood up. "Do it, punk!"

Roman held Dean back when he walked up to Rosey's face.

"I've got news for you, pal," he shouted as he pushed Roman's hands. "I don't stop. I don't quit. I've been in fights before. I can kick your ass!"

"Dean, calm down!" Roman pulled him aside to make him sit beside him.

"Rosey, sit down!" Helen instructed him. "We are here to go over things."

Roman frowned. "Go over what?"

"Roman, your father has left you a significant amount of money. The money will be given to you if…" Helen swallowed and passed him a paper. "Here."

Dean didn't glance or even try to take a peek as Roman read; this was Roman's business alone.

"Is he serious?" Roman asked his mother.

"I'm afraid so."

"I didn't even know he had that much money."

"He was investing a lot in oil and gold in the Middle East especially." Helen started crying. "I had no idea… Where's your bathroom?"

"I'll show it to you," Roman said, standing up and bringing her down the corridor.

Dean was just taking out his iPhone when Rosey commented, "He's inheriting a huge amount of money. He won't need this house."

"Good for him. What do you want me to say? That I'm mad he's got money now? You know what, Rosey? It always surprises me when somebody intentionally tries to piss me off."

"Dean?" Roman said coming into the living room.

"He started it!" he snapped.

"Rosey, can you please back off? Mum's upset and I'm trying to console her. I don't need you trying to provoke Dean." Roman walked down the hallway again.

Dean wondered what was in that will.

"It was our father's last wishes that Roman broke up with you, that he settled down with a nice Polynesian man preferably Manu," one of Roman's sister gloated. "It was his wish that his son didn't end up with alcoholic."

 _Face it, Dino. You're replaceable_. Roman's father's words came back to haunt him. Dean wished he could take Dixie and just run away with her at that moment. He didn't even care where; he'd go so far where no one could find him. Not Corey. Not Paul. Not even Roman.

Maybe over time, he'd get over how stupid he was to fall in love.

Roman returned to the living room with his mother who took her bag before hugging him. "I'm sorry to have cut this meeting short," she apologised to him. "I'm staying at the Hilton's."

"I'll drop by tomorrow," his boyfriend promised.

Dean didn't even bother with a goodbye. He heard the front door shutting as he was halfway walking to the back porch with his Jack Daniel's. Old reliable whiskey. Alcohol had never let him down.

"Babe?" Roman asked. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he lied as he took a swig. "I'm going to head to Asylum. I'll be back late. Don't wait up."

"Of course I'll wait up."

"Well, don't."

Dean got up and walked past him back into the house. "Dean," he heard Roman as he came up from behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"I'll make you supper so you have something to eat when you get back."

"It's fine. I'll grab something along the way."

He headed for the door before Roman called out to him again. "Aren't you forgetting something?" his boyfriend asked.

"What?" He had his car key and his wallet.

"You're leaving without kissing me?"

"Oh. That." He gave Roman a quick kiss and walked out towards his car.

* * *

Dean had lost count of how many bottles he had drank in the corner of Asylum's bar. It wasn't close to opening yet and none of the guys were here either. He couldn't fault them; they had done a lot for him this past week.

Roman's father had been right in a way; he was an alcoholic. But the liquid that was destroying him was also his rescue aid. Things were not going to be the way they used be. He had no doubt in his mind that Roman's father had stipulated in the will that he had to break up with Dean if he wanted the money.

Investments in oil and gold surely brought in a lot; Roman would be dumb to pass up on that kind of money. He probably wouldn't even have to work for the rest of his life.

Dean opened up another bottle of vodka and drank it straight. He used to wonder if money brought him happiness. Nope. Love was a grey area. Only alcohol brought him happiness. And music, of course.

Why should even try to fight it?

He couldn't go home tonight, he thought as he fell off his seat with the bottle. There was no way he could. He couldn't bear for Roman to see what he had let himself become.

 _What do you want, Dean?_ he asked himself. _If you can't go home tonight, what do you want?_

He wanted Roman.

There was no way he was going to let Roman be tainted trying to save a burden like him. But he did want that future with him. Words were not enough not this time. Dean had to show him that for him, he'd go through anything and mean it.

He had to show Roman that he was worth more than whatever was written in that will.

Dean's hand slid over a number and pressed it. After three rings (he was always reliable), the call was answered. "Dean?"

"Core? Can you come down to Asylum. I need help."

* * *

"Dean!" Dr Mick Foley, the chief medical officer of Faith and Serenity Centre said when he saw Dean and Corey at the registration counter of the centre. "I'm so proud of you."

"I need help, Dr Foley," Dean said. "I need help. This time, it's not going to be several rock stars who have turned this place into a circus. It's just me. Dean Jonathan Ambrose. I need your help to fight this thing."

"You'll go through hell, Dean," Dr Foley said. "It's not going to be easy."

"I'll survive. I don't stay down so easily."

"Then Dean, I'll be glad to have you. Have you brought your clothes… aside from what you're wearing now?"

Dean looked down at his black tank and leather jacket and jeans. "Yeah I went shopping for new ones." He pointed to some thrift shop paper bags.

"Does Roman know you're here?"

"I'll call him later once I've sobered up a little."

Dr Foley gave him the same room to his surprise while Corey was helping him out with registration. "Wow. So much memories," he said before smiling at the doctor. "Thank you."

"Hey. As long as you want it and want to fight for it, I'll be here for you every step of the way."

He headed back to registration to sign the necessary papers. Corey looked at him with sadness. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine," he assured him. "I've never told you this before but you're more than just my best friend, Core. You're my brother. You have been with me through everything and have never faltered."

"Damn you, Dean. Are you trying to make me cry?"

The two friends hugged one another. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"You better."

Dr Foley walked with Dean back to his room. "I won't have much for you today. It's free and easy. Dinner's at six and I'll have them deliver the meals to your room because I understand that privacy would be better for a celebrity like you. We'll start off tomorrow morning with some swimming, okay?"

"Sure."

Alone in the privacy of his room, he took out his phone and called Roman. He bit his lip as he waited for his boyfriend to pick up.

* * *

"I made yours with no sugar," Roman said as he brought two mugs of coffee to the living room.

"Just the way I like it," Manu replied. "Do you think your family's okay with your decision?"

Roman shrugged as he sat down beside his friend. "I'm glad you came down with them."

"I had to. Amoka and I were shocked at the stipulation when your mother told us. He was furious. He trusts us both of course but I think he was more furious the way I am that, even till the end, your father was so stubborn."

"I don't need the money. I have Dean and that's all I need."

"Where is he, by the way?"

"At his club. He was so… distracted when he left. I hope he's okay."

"Your family gave him hell?"

Roman laughed. "It went both ways. He lashed out at them but they deserved it. I'm glad he got to say what he needed to say."

"Me too. That was uncalled for what Serena said to him."

"Yeah." He took his phone and stared at the number calling. It couldn't be Dean, could it? Roman didn't have his new number. He tapped on the green button. "Hello?"

"Roman?" It was Dean. He sounded like he had been drinking.

"Hey babe. Have the guys arrived yet? I'm planning to make you chicken stew."

"Actually, you may want to nix the idea. I'm not at the club."

"Oh? Where are you?." _Please be safe..._

"I'm in rehab, Roman. I checked myself in forty minutes ago."

Roman was surprised but proud of Dean. He hadn't even gave a hint of his whereabout. "Really? The same place?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'm on my way over. See you later, babe." He pressed the red button. "Sorry, Manu but once our coffee's been drunk, I'll be over to meet Dean."

"Sure. No worries, man. I dig that."

* * *

Dean wanted to take a walk at the gardens so after finishing his dinner, he did just that, choosing a spot that he knew from his previous stays hardly a soul passed by.

This was hands down the best decision he had made in a long time. It would be hard but Dean had faith that it would work this time around.

"Dean?"

He found Roman walking towards him. How did he even know where Dean was?

"I'm so proud of you," Roman said, kissing him on his lips. "I'm so, so proud of you."

Dean laughed. "Alright, Roman. You're proud. I get it."

"What made you want to come here?"

"After my confrontation with your brother while you were with your mother."

"What did he say?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that I want to prove to you that I'm worthy of you, Roman. I'm more than just the alcohol or the money. I'm Dean. And Dean is just a guy who loves you with everything inside."

"You know about the money?"

"Your brother's hints weren't really vague."

"I told my mother that I didn't want the money. I want you. I'll always want you."

"Till we're grey and old?" Dean teased.

"Yeah till we're grey and old."

"I can't promise you that this sobriety will last, Roman. I may relapse; I may not. But I can promise you that I won't stay down; I'll keep doing my best to fight it."

"And that's all I want."

Roman pulled his face towards his and started kissing him passionately. Dean remained tight lipped; do people kiss like this during mourning periods?

Not that his lack of response deterred his boyfriend who was persistent. "Stop fighting it, Dean," he heard Roman whisper in his right ear. He started to reciprocate and kissed Roman back. Next thing he knew he was on his back, with Roman's hands underneath his t-shirt.

"Roman, are you sure?" he asked as Roman kissed his neck. "I don't think we should-"

Roman took off his hoodie revealing his muscular body before he removing Dean's t-shirt. So they were doing it, Dean thought as he wound his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," Roman said before discarding the rest of their clothes.

 _ **A/N Gosh I'm getting emotional thinking that this series will end soon even though I don't really want it to. But we'll see. I have a soft spot for rocker Dean and student Roman. LOL. Thank you for your kind words, favorites and follows. I appreciate it. Guest (I'm sorry I don't have your name), I dedicate this to you! Thanks for the love! :-)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

Roman's mother had requested for Dean to be released for a day so that she could give the whole family a treat before the family flew back to Pensacola the next morning. She felt that it was the least she could do for the auburn haired man after the treatment he had been given.

Dean wasn't too keen on going though. He voiced this to Roman when he stopped over to visit him. "They're up to something," he said. "I refuse to believe that they're okay about us now."

"Baby boy, not everything has a hidden agenda behind it," Roman replied. "Maybe they've changed."

"Or not. I didn't exactly part on good terms with them."

Roman sighed. "I've spoken to Dr Foley and he's okay with letting you go for a day. Please? It's important to me that you be there."

"Damn it, Roman."

"Damn what?"

"You know I have a hard time saying no to you."

They drove down to the Hilton Hotel where the lunch was held in a restaurant called Tundra where a vast variety of food from different countries were served. Roman's family and Manu were already there and when the raven haired man's siblings gave Dean a displeased look, Roman frowned and called them out on it. "Stop it," he snapped.

"Dean," Helen said. "Thank you for coming." She looked pale, he noted.

Dean murmured a thank you and sat down beside Roman. Helen had already ordered a huge selection of seafood and some roast meat. The family made some chit chat while Dean ate quietly even though Roman tried his best to get the Steel Hounds' lead singer to talk.

Towards the end of the meal, Rosey requested for Manu and Roman to follow him to talk about something private. Dean wondered what it was about but decided it wasn't in his place to ask. He was left with the women.

"Dean, I can't tell you how happy I am that you came," Helen started. "We owe you a huge apology for the way we've treated you."

He said nothing. Truthfully, he wasn't ready to forgive anyone so easily.

"I can see you're still upset."

"I have a right to be," he finally replied. "I don't care what Roman says. I don't care what you say. I'm not forgiving any of you. The only reason why I came here was because of him."

"I can respect that," Helen replied.

"Mum, don't let him talk to you that way," Angel said.

"He's right, Angel."

"But remember what Dad said?"

Dean snorted. "That old man? What did he say that hasn't been said? Your father was manipulative and tried to blackmail me. And I'm not the only one who thought so. Ask your brother himself."

One of Roman's sisters glared at him. "Roman wouldn't talk about our father that way. Don't put words in our brother's mouth."

"Stop it, please," Helen requested. "Dean, my husband hasn't been gone for a week. So please. If you will."

"I'm just telling the truth. Why am I the bad guy?" he asked. "He said it was on me if Roman and him didn't reconcile-"

"It is," Angel insisted. "It is your fault and you know it. You should have stayed gone. Yeah, Rosey read your note to Roman. So what are you doing here?"

Serena nodded. "Manu was a good friend, staying with him for the wake and funeral. You disappeared. Some boyfriend you are."

"Because you didn't want me around. You were mourning and me being there would have made it harder for you all-"

"It still is hard."

Dean stood up just as Roman was returning to the table laughing with Manu. "Dean?" he asked. "Where-"

"Fuck your family! And stay the fuck away from me!" he snapped as he stormed swiftly out of the restaurant.

"What?" his boyfriend said. Dean was almost out of the lobby when heard Roman shout out his name. "Dean! What's going on?"

"Ask your family!"

"But I want to hear from you." He ignored Roman and hailed for a taxi. His boyfriend spun him around. "Dean, talk to me!"

"Stay _away_ from me, Roman. I told you that your family was up to something. You kept insisting that I showed up."

"It's for lunch and-"

"Lunch? Lunch or an insult throwing session? Did you know they were going to do that?"

"They what? No, of course not! I wouldn't have brought you here otherwise."

The bellman came near him. "Sir, your taxi is here."

"Dean," Roman pleaded. "I'll send you back-"

"No! Go back to _them_."

"I don't want-"

He ignored Roman and got into the taxi, telling the driver to speed off. The auburn haired man was beyond livid. He was furious and he had never felt this way in a long time.

* * *

Roman stood at the driveway in shock.

Dean had left him. They were done… maybe for good. He felt his knees turn into jelly.

"Roman?" Manu came up behind him. "Your mother's going off on your sisters there. I gave Rosey an earful. I think they headed up to the room. Where's Dean?"

"He left," he answered numbly.

"To go back to the rehab?"

"I don't know. I think he left me." He went back inside the hotel with Manu behind him to the suite his family was staying in.

"Roman," Rosey said when he opened the door. "I had no idea-"

He threw a punch to his brother which sent him sprawling on the carpeted floor. There was a gasp from his sisters.

"You are all dead to me," he cried. "Instead of being happy that I found someone who loved me and cared for me, you treated him like a leper. And now I've lost him. I don't want anything from anyone anymore. Despite how everyone felt about us being together, he insisted that I flew over to make amends with Dad before he passed on. And this is how you treat him? And me? I don't need you. Just stay out of my life!"

He walked out of the room with Manu following him. "Roman," his friend said. "Come on. We'll head down to the centre-"

"He asked me to stay away from him," he sobbed. "Twice. How can I go back?"

"Roman, don't say that. You have to fight for your love."

"No, I'm a terrible boyfriend. I let him down..." He couldn't even finish his sentence. He was heartbroken and torn apart. There was no way Dean would want him again after what happened today.

"Roman, I've known you for a long time. I've never known you to give up easily. You're coming with me and you're going to sort it out with him."

His friend had to yank him by the arm all the way down to the taxi. All throughout the journey, Roman couldn't stop crying. Manu asked him if Dean had any other friends that could talk to him. The grey eyed man could only think of Corey, Seth and Paul.

"Do you have any of their numbers?"

Roman gave Corey's.

He requested to stop by the bank nearby first.

After that, they reached the reception of the centre where Dr Foley was talking to a nurse. When he saw Roman, he shook his head. "He was adamant that he wouldn't see any visitors."

"Not even Roman?" Manu asked.

" _Especially_ Roman."

Roman turned around and as if on cue, Corey appeared with Paul. "Woah, Roman," the tattooed rhythm guitarist said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the house," he replied.

"No, you're not. You're not leaving yet. You two need to sort it out."

"He doesn't want to see me. He left instructions-"

Paul laughed. "Who cares what he wants?"

"Ummm Paul," Dr Foley said. "Our patients have a right to their own privacy."

"Yeah okay but we are his friends and we've been there for him through his highs and lows. Roman is his high."

"Doesn't work that way, Paul."

"Dr Foley, please," Corey implored.

"Dean was dead serious, Corey," Dr Foley said. "I have to respect his wishes."

"But-"

"You can roam anywhere but you aren't allowed anywhere near him."

Corey crossed his arms. "I'm his best friend. This is how he treats me?"

"Fine," Paul agreed. "We'll roam."

Roman took out an envelope from his pocket and shoved it in Paul's hands. "Is this a letter?" the Steel Hounds' manager asked.

"No. This is the money he left for me. I don't want it. I never wanted his money. I only wanted-" He walked out of the centre. It was pointless. What Dean wanted, he got and he wanted Roman away from him.

He was pulled by all three men back inside. "Oh no you don't," Paul said. "We're all on team Ambreigns."

"What?"

"Ambreigns," Paul replied. "Ambrose and Reigns. Ambreigns."

Corey chuckled. "That's actually smart."

"I know. Alright, I'll roam. You all wait here. Corey, you said it's usually free and easy?"

"Yeah about this time."

"Okay."

* * *

Dean stared out at the distance, his mind running and his fists clenched.

The last time he had been this furious, he got the man arrested. His father. The man was now rotting in jail. His thoughts went back to this afternoon. Roman's family were all stuck in the stone age and were clearly set in their ways of thinking.

And Roman? Did he even listen to a word Dean had said? He knew that Dean wouldn't say no to him. What the hell was he thinking by inviting him to that damn lunch?

"Aaah I love fresh air."

He froze and glared at Paul. "I said no visitors," he snapped.

"Woah. I was just taking a walk," his manager replied.

"Here of all places? How convenient!"

Paul sat beside him. "Isn't it? Alright, what happened?"

He moved away from his manager a bit further. "I'm not here to pour my heart out to you."

"But you're in here because you want to quit drinking."

"Yes!"

"Because of him."

"Don't talk to me about him."

"I can't not talk about him. You told me once that he's your life. For the record, he didn't ask me to talk to you; I wanted to talk to you. He's actually given up, if you must know." He gave Dean a white envelope. "Here. All the money you've given him."

"I don't want it."

"Funny. Neither does he."

"What the hell does he want then?"

"You."

Dean hung his head down. "Stop, Paul. Please."

"Just hear me out for a while. You love him, don't you?"

"Fuck, Paul. Sometimes you can love someone but things just don't work out. Haven't you heard that song by Don Henley? Sometimes love just isn't enough."

"But sometimes love can have its own miracles. By not fighting for it, well, I guess that love was never worth it to begin with."

That hit Dean. "Of course it's worth it. He's a good person."

"Then why are you telling him to keep away from you? I've been with you through everything. I've never been with him long enough but I can tell you he's utterly heartbroken. None of your ex boyfriends looked that way when you parted from them. I have some form of idea of what happened based on what Corey told me. I honestly think that he invited you out of sincerity. It didn't work out the way he thought. Apparently he punched his brother."

Dean looked at his manager in surprise. "Roman hit someone?" That was a first, considering how gentle Roman was. The man even refused to kill a fly.

"Guess love makes you do things. And this love's worth fighting for. I'm telling you this because you're like a son to me. I want the best for you and damn it, that one up there with the long raven hair and grey eyes is the best one for you. But I'm not going to force you, Dean. I'm only here to share with you how I feel. This is only something you can decide."

He kept quiet, letting Paul's words sink in. "His family-"

"His friend - I forgot his name - said he severed ties with them. With them out of the picture, it's just the two of you left. So now what?"

That was the question, wasn't it? There was a part of him that was emotionally exhausted but a huge part of him longed to hold Roman again. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs in the visitors' lounge."

"Let's go."

"I didn't force you," Paul reminded him.

"I know," Dean assured.

They found only Corey and Manu there when they arrived. "Where did he go?" Paul asked.

"He left," Corey replied. "We tried to hold him back but damn, he's actually strong."

Dean walked out of the centre with the three men hot on his trail. "Dean, we'll take my car," his manager said. "Come on."

He took out his phone, immediately calling Roman. "Pick up, damn it!" he said.

* * *

"Hey, Roman!"

Roman looked up from his beer at the Sportsman's Bar downtown. What was Seth doing here?

"Hey Seth!" the bartender greeted him. "Your usual?"

"Yep."

"You're a regular here?" Roman asked the two toned man who took the seat next to him.

Seth shrugged. "Oh yeah. I love the service. It's like Cheers. Everyone knows your name! So what are you doing here alone?" He smacked his forehead. "Oh right. Dean's in rehab."

"We're done."

Seth looked at him, surprised. "Dean and you are done? Like for real?"

Clearly no one informed Seth. "Yeah. He told me to stay away from him."

"Man. That's rough. I'm pretty sure he told Baron the same thing too when he saw him making out with Steve Austin."

Roman's heart broke. That was as good as any of an indication of the finality of their break up.

"So that's why you're drinking?" the lead guitarist asked.

"Yeah."

"Of course." Seth downed his vodka shot. "Nothing like alcohol. But don't drink a beer. Go for something stronger. I mean if you're going to drink your blues away, pick a better one."

"Like what?"

"Try a Bacardi 151." He leaned over the counter. "Hey, Dave. A shot of a Bacardi with Mountain Dew for my good friend here."

"You've got it," Dave the bartender answered.

"What are you doing here, Seth?" Roman asked.

"Me? It's my day off. I was supposed to meet this dude who was unable to show up at the last minute because some clown at work had to fly off home due to a family emergency. There goes my plans to get laid."

He had to laugh at that. "Still trying to get laid, Seth?"

"Hey, I have a good sexual appetite." He licked his lips. "Sex also helps me relieve my stress. Speaking of which, I see a good looking dude. Excuse me." He got out of his seat and approached a skinhead who sitting at the corner of the bar.

Dave served him his drink and he drank it the way Seth did. It was strong.

"What's a handsome man like you doing at a bar?" A good looking man with short brown hair and green eyes sat next to him. "You should be in a restaurant being wined and dined with nice gems too."

"Woah woah woah," Seth said before Roman could reply. "He's mine alright?"

"Didn't I see you hitting on that guy over there?" the man replied.

"We have this thing to see if we are still desirable to other men which we are."

Roman wondered why Seth was being adamant, considering Dean and him were finished.

The two toned man grabbed him by his arm. "Come on, babe. Let's finish what we started last tour."

Last tour? The one where he lied to Roman to get him to strip half naked?

"Dave, put both our drinks on my tab," Seth instructed before pulling Roman out of the bar. "Hey uh… let's go back to my place, alright?"

Seth was being weird. "I don't know, Seth…"

"I mean it's right above this bar."

"No wonder you come here."

Seth's apartment was a combination of two apartments. Its decor was that of a Scandinavian style. On thing that stood out was the huge couch in the living room in front of the biggest plasma screen Roman had ever seen.

"You have a nice home," he complimented.

"Thanks. I hired the designer to do everything for me so… oh and then I banged him in the bathroom."

Roman laughed again. "Was that his bonus?"

"Oh yeah."

Seth was looking at his watch repeatedly, Roman realised. "Are you expecting someone?"

"...No."

"I think I better head back, Seth. I still have packing to do."

"Packing?"

"Well, I'm going to stay in a motel until I can find an apartment I can afford to rent."

"No," Seth said, blocking his way. "I… uh… meant it when I said we should finish what we started."

Roman stared at him. "You were serious?"

"Uh yeah I mean you're hot, Roman. And you know... I'd like to have sex with you once in case we never see each other again."

He couldn't believe it. Seth was being serious. Sleeping with him would have a lot of consequences the first being that there was no way he could go back to the blue eyed man he used to call his. But did it even matter? Dean didn't even want to see him. He was always ridiculously stubborn.

"Uh… take your shirt off," Seth instructed.

"Now?"

"Y-Yeah…"

There was a knock on the door. Seth rolled his eyes. "Probably a damn salesman. I was just about to hit the shower."

"But you said-"

"I need to get washed up first."

The knocking persisted.

"I'll answer it," Roman replied.

"Thanks."

Roman opened the door just as Seth disappeared into his room.

Dean was standing in front, staring at him.

He took a step back, his heart pounding. Maybe Dean had more things he had to get off his chest. He'd have to take like a man and let him lash out at him before they parted ways.

"I called you, Roman," the auburn haired man said as he stepped into the house and kicked the door close. "Why didn't you answer?"

"You asked me to stay away."

"I say a lot of things in anger. It's a flaw of mine."

"Seth and I were about to-"

Dean looked upset. "And you agreed?"

"No but-"

"Seth! What the hell! You asked him to sleep with you?!"

The two toned man came out of the room, eyes darting nervously. "Hey! You were late. I had to say something to get him to stay. Besides, there was a man who was hitting on him at the bar. You should be thanking me; they could possibly be banging by now."

Roman had been walking towards the door but Dean blocked him. "Where do you think you're going? Downstairs? I think you'll find the rest of our friends there, waiting to intercept you if you escaped. They're our number one shippers, you know."

"Why?" the grey eyed man asked.

"Why? Because we belong together, that's why. I said what I said in anger. I didn't mean to hurt you. Paul and I talked and your friend, Manu filled me in along the way here about what happened. You have to understand that I was tired of being blamed on, for being their punching bag. They had it coming. But it wasn't right for me to lash out at you and I'm sorry. I really am."

"You said you didn't want to see anyone especially me."

"I know but I'm here, aren't I?"

"I have to go. I promised that man a date," he lied. There was no way he could stay in this relationship after failing to defend Dean when he was being abused by his "family".

Dean didn't look pleased. "You what?!"

"I-"

"Moved on fast, did you? I think _you_ forgot how well I know you too. You had Joseph. You had Jason. You still chose me. What makes you think that I believe you when you tell me that you promised that man a date?"

"I did."

"Well. Let's go down and ask him, shall we?"

"There is no we!"

Dean raised an eyebrow at his raised voice. "Of course there is. We're going to celebrate our first anniversary in a month plus. Then our second. After that our tenth. Later our thirtieth. Possibly our fiftieth. Maybe our seventieth. I'm not sure about that last one at this point. What I am sure is that I love you. I always will."

Telling him all the things he dreamt of hearing. Why was he making it so hard?

"What I am also sure of is that you love me and you always will." Dean smiled, his dimples appearing. Damn it. "You told me to stop fighting it. I'm asking you to do otherwise. This love is worth fighting for, Roman. There's no way I'm allowing either of us to tap out."

His boyfriend pulled him into his arms and kissed him, leaving him no room to argue. Not that he was going to anyway. How could he even after that?

"I'm sorry," Dean apologised again.

Roman shook his head. "I'm the one who should be apologising. I should have defended you better. I'm a horrible boyfriend."

"I doubt it. I don't take crap from no one. You can ask Seth."

The Samoan man looked up. Seth's bedroom door was closed. "How did you come out of rehab without Dr Foley knowing?"

"Corey called him. I expect tomorrow's counselling to be a tough one." He kissed Roman on his forehead. "Come on. Send me back. I want your ass to visit me tomorrow during lunch. Don't worry about Seth. He's probably showering."

As they walked down the stairs, Rosey called his cellphone. He rejected the call. Still his brother called again.

Roman rejected it again.

There was a vibration after, indicating that a message had been sent.

He ignored it.

 _ **A/N Was rejecting Rosey's message a wise move? Thank you for your kind reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate it.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

"Can I charge my phone for a bit?" Roman asked when they were in Dean's room at the centre. "My battery's running low."

"Sure," Dean replied. "You head on to the bathroom. I'll help you."

He plugged the cellphone into the charging dock. Roman's phone lit up. There were several missed calls from Rosey and four messages.

His curiosity piqued, he slid his hand over the screen.

 _ **Roman, mum's collapsed. We're bringing her to the hospital.**_

 _ **I'm serious. Please call back.**_

 _ **Doctors are working on her in the ER! I'm not joking.**_

 _ **Still no word. Doctors are doing the best they can.**_

Fuck, Dean thought. Roman's mother was in the ER. He should let his boyfriend know.

"I hope the battery's enough to sustain me till I get back…" Roman said, when he walked in. "What happened?"

Dean bit his lip. "Your mother's in the hospital. She collapsed and she's now being worked on in the ER. It doesn't look good."

His boyfriend was frozen at the same spot.

The auburn haired man pulled him into his arms. "Roman?"

Roman shook his head. "My mother too?"

"Yeah. I'm afraid so. You better hurry down there."

"I…"

Dean could understand his hesitation. "Go. I'll be right here. Call me and keep me posted." He took out the phone and handed it to him.

* * *

When he reached the hospital, it was nine forty five. He found his siblings waiting outside the ER. Rosey spotted him but his attention was back to whatever the doctor was saying.

"Roman!" Serena said tearfully.

Roman didn't know what to think anymore when he saw Angel breaking down.

"She's gone!" Talia sobbed. "Roman, she's gone!"

He felt tears spring to his eyes. "No! It can't be!"

"Cardiac arrest," Rosey said. "It was too much for her-" He lost it halfway and started to cry too.

Serena wiped her tears. "Now what?"

"I'm making arrangements to bring her back to Pensacola to be placed near Dad. Doctor said he'd do his best to expedite the process."

This was overwhelming. In less than a week, he had lost his parents. He didn't even say goodbye to his mother in a nice way either, walking out of the hotel suite instead.

"Roman?" Serena asked. "Will you come back for a while to Pensacola for the funeral? Just for a bit?"

He nodded numbly.

Stepping further away from his siblings for a bit, he called Dean to inform him. His boyfriend answered on the third ring.

"Babe? How's everything?" Dean asked.

"She's gone too, Dean," he cried. "She's gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want to come down there?"

"No, Dean. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"But you're hurting, Roman."

"I'll be fine. The funeral will be back home so I'll have go with them too."

"S-Sure. I'll follow you then."

"It'll only be for a week. And honestly I don't want you being a punching bag again."

"You can't do this by yourself. At least make sure Manu is with you."

* * *

In the end, it was agreed among all five of them to cremate her here.

As they were far from Florida, Roman managed to talk to a funeral home close by the hospital to see if they had any space. The funeral director gave them a medium sized room and arranged for a cremation early the next morning.

Rosey had insisted - being the oldest - that they carry it out fast because they could bring her ashes home without much hassle.

The rest of the day flew by in a daze. He sat by her coffin, staring down at her peaceful face. At least she no longer had to worry about keeping the peace.

And he would no longer have strings attached to his siblings.

"You okay?" Manu asked, sitting beside him at the pavilion near the garden a few feet away from the home. The Samoan man left his siblings there when they had entered the room.

"I can't believe she's gone. I messed up with her too," Roman sniffled.

His friend rubbed his shoulder. "She was actually defending you against your siblings. It was a nice change."

"A little too late…"

"Yeah."

"Neither my parents wanted me with him. It's just so sad."

"She was okay that last hour. Maybe she knew…" His friend pulled him in a hug. "It's over now. You can breathe again."

"I feel like I'm a terrible son."

"Actually _they_ are terrible people. Your siblings in particular."

Roman sighed when they pulled apart. "Thank you for being here for me."

"Hey. We've been friends for so long. I can't believe your dad wanted us together. That'd never work out. No matter how beautiful I think you are as a person, I'm glad to call you a brother." His friend reached into his pocket. "Your mum wrote this for you in case anything happened to her."

Roman was surprised. He opened the piece of paper.

 _ **Roman,**_

 _ **I'm writing this to you in case I'm gone. Firstly, I owe Dean and you a huge apology for all the grievances this family has put you both through.**_

 _ **You left earlier without a word so I couldn't tell you in person how sorry I am. You have made me so proud of the man you've become. And despite the reservations your father and I had about Dean, I can see we're both wrong.**_

 _ **Ignore the letter that your father wrote to you. Being with Manu wouldn't have brought you that kind of happiness. I know you're probably blaming yourself for not making amends with your father but I'm here to tell you that it's okay. You're too good for this family anyways.**_

 _ **Reach for your dreams and fulfil them. I love you always.**_

 _ **Mum**_

"She gave me this letter on our way over here," Manu explained.

"She said my dad left me a letter too."

"Yeah. It was an ugly letter."

"You read it?"

His friend nodded. "Nothing that you haven't heard before."

When they returned to the room, Rosey frowned. "Do you have any last words for mum?"

Roman shook his head; he was already at peace with his mother.

"In any case, thank you for arranging this."

He didn't reply.

Manu held him while he cried during the hymn being sung, repeatedly telling him that he had done his best.

Once the service was over - Roman's mind was in a state of blank for the most part of it - they left the home without a word to his siblings.

He wasn't sorry for that.

He was sorry though for how things ended between his parents and him. Maybe if he hadn't met Dean, it would have been different.

He wasn't ready to go home alone yet - it was only eight in the morning - so Manu accompanied him instead. As Roman opened the cabinet to look for snacks, he found a bottle of Jack Daniel's that Dean had most likely hidden, behind some potato chip bags.

"Oh nice!" his friend commented when he saw the bottle. "Dean's, I assume?"

"Yeah. His favorite beverage."

"I could use some."

Roman poured him a little and handed him a glass.

They watched TV and chatted about other stuff, avoiding anything about his family. He was happy to hear about Manu's though.

"Your brother used to tease us both kissing in a tree," Roman giggled. "I'd stare at the branch and wonder how to climb up there."

"I was so embarrassed," Manu recalled. "I didn't know how to face you after that."

Dean called him then.

"Roman, are you okay?" his boyfriend asked. "I didn't hear from you since last night."

Roman hiccuped. "I'm fine." What time was it? His eyes fell on the clock on the wall. Eleven thirty.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Nope," he mimicked Dean.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"Stay there. I'll be over shortly."

Roman didn't know why but he found _that_ funny as he switched off the phone. Apparently Manu thought the same thing too because he started laughing when Roman related it to him.

His boyfriend must have broke the traffic rules because he was back within half an hour.

"What the hell, Roman?" he demanded, slamming the door shut. "Why are you drinking?"

His rock star boyfriend looked handsome in his blue t-shirt and denim jeans.

Roman stumbled towards him - wanting to give him a hug - but he fell on the floor, his knees wobbly.

"And now you're drunk," Dean shouted.

"There isn't any problem that can't be solved by getting really, really drunk," Roman justified. The room was starting to spin? Or was Dean dancing in circles?

"Roman! Are you listening to yourself?"

"I… think so? Yes. I am."

He was obviously wrong because he passed out soon after.

* * *

When Roman finally came about, Dean kissed him all over his face softly. Somehow he had managed to bring him up to their bedroom.

Manu was left on the couch with a pillow and throw over him. While he was cleaning the mess, the auburn haired rock star was shocked to find his Jack Daniel's bottle almost finished. This wasn't Roman; he occasionally touched alcohol.

"Dean?" Roman said.

"Hey babe," he greeted him.

"I hate drinking."

Dean grinned upon hearing that. "Oh? Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Considering I have no more drink left…"

"I'm sorry."

Dean held him against his chest. "How did the whole thing go?"

So Roman filled him in on the funeral arrangements and service. One thing that caught Dean by surprise was Helen's blessings. It was a bittersweet gesture, one he was sure he would never forget.

Then his boyfriend started sobbing. He whispered comforting words softly, hugging him tight. It could not be easy having lost both parents so soon.

He stroked Roman's hair until he seemed to have calmed down. "You've done the best with what you had at that point in time. And even though it seems biased, I think you were a good son too."

"You really believe that?"

"Yeah. I do." He pressed a kiss to Roman's forehead. "I love you, Roman. Your mother was right: you should be proud of the person you've become."

Roman was quiet for a moment. Dean held him, enjoying the feel and warmth of the Samoan man in his arms.

"Was Dr Foley annoyed that you left the facility again?" his boyfriend asked.

"Not at all. He understood why."

He kissed Roman's nose and cheeks before claiming his lips in a sweet kiss. His boyfriend reciprocated beautifully.

"Why do you take a shower?" he suggested. "I'll fix us something."

Roman looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

So his boyfriend went to the bathroom while Dean bounded down the stairs to make both Manu and him egg sandwiches. While he waited for his eggs to boil in the saucepan, he took out some mayonnaise, mustard and green onion.

Maybe he should take Roman on vacation. His boyfriend had been through hard times. Maybe some time off would help him. But where?

Dean had just removed the saucepan from heat when Roman walked in shirtless. "You have to stop walking around like that."

The grey eyed man grinned. "Or?"

"Or I'll just take you on the table again."

"I don't mind."

"Sit down," Dean instructed. "I'm making you both egg sandwiches."

Roman filled the kettle with water. "Remember when Amoka said you did a lot of crazy things…"

The Steel Hounds' lead singer gulped; he still remembered that? "What about it?"

"What are some of those crazy things?"

Dean pondered what to share. It'd be better to spare him some of those acts. "So many men threw themselves at me," he related. "I had to rent out several hotel rooms and go from room to room to sleep with them."

"Lies, baby boy?"

"Nope." He started chopping the eggs.

"Next you're going to tell me you've slept with porn stars."

Dean's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"How are you not bored with me?"

"Because I love you. That's the difference."

Roman was staring into space. Dean out his cutting board aside. Something was bothering Roman but he didn't know what.

His boyfriend looked him with a confused look when he requested him to stand up. But he did so anyway.

"Take off your shorts," Dean instructed.

"Now?" Roman clarified.

"Now."

As he stripped off his shorts, Dean took off his t-shirt before he was helped by Roman to unbuckle his belt.

"We're doing it here?" Roman asked.

"That's the plan," the blue eyed man affirmed.

"What if Manu wakes up-"

Dean covered his mouth over his boyfriend's, cutting him off. Roman held onto him tight as their kissing became wild. He couldn't help it; Roman smelt so good. Fuck. Dean wanted him so bad, spread out on the table-

Roman's hand was in his jeans, slowly stroking him. He gritted his teeth. "Roman!"

"I want you, Dean…"

He was lost and he knew it.

Roman was now on the table and Dean slowly crawled on top of him before planting kisses on his boyfriend's face.

 _My body is burning, it starts to shout  
Desire is coming, it breaks out loud  
Lust is in cages till storm breaks loose  
Just have to make it with someone I choos_e

"Your voice…"

Dean grinned before stroking him at a painstakingly slow pace. Roman trashed his head, begging him to increase his speed.

 _The night is calling, I have to go  
The wolf is hungry, he runs the show  
He's licking his lips, he's ready to win  
On the hunt tonight for love at first sting_

He quickly jumped off and dropped his pants. Roman was jerking himself so Dean slapped his hand. He worked his boyfriend's length faster than before, licking it in between. Clear liquid could be seen from his slit so Dean sucked on it.

"D-Dean, don't stop…"

His boyfriend ran his hand through his auburn hair as Dean slowly took his erection in his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking hard. Roman tasted good as always.

After ravishing his boyfriend for a short while, the Samoan man pleaded, "Baby boy, I'm going to… I'm going to…"

Dean let go before jumping off him. He found the medicine box at the top cabinet and took out a condom. After rolling it on, he nudged Roman's thighs apart and thrusted into him.

He moved slowly before Roman moved restlessly. Grabbing Roman's butt cheeks, he thrusted in and out. His boyfriend's sweet cries drove him on as he picked up pace. It wasn't long before Roman came, his cum spilling in between them. Dean came next before he laid down on top of him.

"Fuck, Roman. Not exactly what I had in mind when I came back…" he panted.

His boyfriend laughed. "Me neither."

"I'm due back by eight. I need to fix this sandwich and then spend some time with you before I head back."

There was a knock on the front door before Dean jumped off Roman and quickly dressed himself. His boyfriend merely had to put on his shorts before heading into the living room. No sooner than Dean put on his t-shirt, he heard Roman call to come upfront.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Cesaro at the door, looking sharp in his Armani suit. "Hi, Dean."

"What do you want?" Dean asked. His eyes fell on Manu who was still sound asleep on the couch. The auburn haired rock star wondered how much he had drank.

His ex boyfriend smirked. "I want you. I know I told you that it was okay you go but it's not. You signed a contract, remember? Therefore, Dean… you're mine. You're hitting the road again."

 _ **A/N Uh oh. Always read the fine print, boys and girls. Thank you for the kind words, favorites and follows. And for your patience. :-)**_


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

"What?"

Cesaro smirked. "You need to tour your ass off. Do the shows. Do the interviews. Do the photo shoots. Do the television appearances. You know the drill, Dean. You signed for it. You wanted to get away from all this, remember?"

"What?" Roman said.

"Oh yeah, he wanted to get away from you especially."

Dean frowned. "Shut up, Cesaro." He turned to look at Roman. "Babe, this was when I left you in Florida."

Cesaro rolled his eyes. "Point is I expect you to start tour by next week."

"I have rehab," the auburn haired man informed him. "I can't go on tour next week."

"I don't care how you do it. Make it happen."

Dean gritted his teeth. "How about no?"

"How about legal obligation, Dean? Ever heard of those?"

"Fuck!"

Roman excused himself to go to the kitchen. Dean crossed his arms and stared at his ex boyfriend. "You're an asshole."

"Yes. But you wanted this too, Dean. You wanted to forget him."

"Now I don't."

"Well, you have no choice. I expect you in my office with your luggage on Friday."

Dean slammed the door on him.

Manu didn't stir, merely rolling over before snoring again.

Roman was sitting in the kitchen with a mug of green tea, staring at it. Dean took the seat beside him. "Roman, I had no idea we'd get back together. Honest. I mean you know how adamant I was about not being with you again… circumstances have changed."

"I know that but what about now, Dean? Do you want to head back on the road?"

Did he? Every fiber in his body screamed yes but he was caught in a dilemma between Roman not having a normal life and living life on the road without him.

"You do," Roman noted.

"Look. Let's drop it. I'm going to go and see if there are ways I can get out of this contract."

"Suppose I go with you on tour?"

He shook his head. "Roman, besides the debauchery, there's another reason why I can't let you be with me there. I have crazy fanboys. Do you know what kind of things you'll be subjected to if people knew we were dating?"

"I'm sure no one will know if we don't tell them…"

"And what if people decide to out us?"

"Then we deal with it together."

Dean sighed. "Let me think about it, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

But it turned out that people did out them.

Roman had been scrolling through Facebook later that night when a showbiz news page he had followed, displayed a picture of Dean and him kissing at the airport.

The caption read: Dean's new love?

There were over four thousand comments and nine hundred shares. His face fell; how long had this been up?

His eyes fell on the date: it was on the day he had flown back from Beverly Hills with Dean.

Against his better judgement, he clicked on the comments link and regretted it almost immediately.

 _ **I hope Dean dumps his ass!**_

 _ **Why is Dean with this man? Does anyone know who it is?**_

 _ **What does Dean see in him?**_

 _ **He's just another gold digger!**_

 _ **I already hate him.**_

Roman closed the page. He was in complete disbelief: how could people hate on him for simply dating Dean? It made no sense. There was also another thing: despite Dean retiring from public life, his fans were still his fans. Obviously they were going to keep admiring him.

"What's that you're looking at?" Dean asked, having changed into his t-shirt and boxers. He had called Dr Foley and promised to report the next morning; he wanted to spend more time with Roman.

Manu had woken up and ate the sandwich before gone back to the hotel to check out before coming back to their house. He was now resting in the guest room.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had crazy fanboys," Roman replied.

"What do you mean?"

Roman reopened the page.

Dean stared at the photo in horror. "Someone recognised me? I figured when we moved here, not many people would."

"Babe, you're a rock star. Some of those comments though… these people don't even know me."

"That's showbusiness."

"So what's our next move?"

"Nothing. We keep being ourselves."

"Was it like that when you dated Baron?"

"Nah. Baron was a rock star too, remember?"

Roman closed his laptop and placed it aside before snuggling with Dean. "I just can't believe that people can be so cruel."

"I banged porn stars, made sex tapes, thrown electrical appliances and furnitures out hotel windows… I had fun."

"Dean," Roman started but Dean's statement caught him off guard. "What?"

"It's true."

"There's sex tapes of you floating out there?"

"Yep. And I sued them for it too."

"So there's a chance someone's seen your penis?"

Dean laughed. "I bet plenty of people did."

"Dean!"

"Roman, I didn't know I'd meet someone like you and fall in love."

Well, that was true. "They're not going to get violent, are they?"

"No," Dean replied. "Don't worry. I doubt it'd escalate more beyond petty words or some Facebook or Tumblr pages."

* * *

Roman went back to work the next day.

Randy had called him in because two of their staff had called in sick and he agreed to cover. It was better than sitting at home and grieving, he supposed.

Manu made plans to meet up with him after his shift ended. The Samoan man promised him a tour of their small town. Dean dropped him off before he headed back to rehab. Randy expressed his condolences and apologised profusely, promising him more time off.

Breakfast shift was busier than usual. Randy had just launched a promotion selling a breakfast sandwich with coffee for a mere $2.50. That launched a long queue. By the time they cleared the crowd, it was ten.

A group of five men walked in and chose a booth in the middle. Roman brought menus for them. One of them - a brunette with green eyes - kept glancing at him. "Hey!" the guy said when the grey eyed man came over with his notepad upon seeing one of them raised his hand. "Aren't you that guy who was locking lips with Dean Ambrose?"

Roman didn't know what to say.

"Yeah you are!" the guy laughed. "Holy shit! It is you! Dude, how did you get so lucky?"

"Are you boys going to order?" Randy asked coming up behind Roman.

"Yeah. Sure. The pancakes set. Five of it."

Randy nudged him and Roman followed him to the cashier area. "Thank you," he quietly said to his boss.

The blue eyed man shrugged it off. "Nothing to it. I saw those pictures as well as others."

"Others?"

His boss took out an iPad from underneath the counter and tapped on the Facebook icon. He found a page called "Anti Roman Reigns" and saw pictures of Dean and him out and about. Most of them were intimate with Dean kissing him, his hands on Roman's waist. Some of it were him whispering in his ears.

Roman felt his face turning red. "Gosh, Randy. What you must think of me." He felt like he had to explain more. "Dean's an affectionately physical person and-"

"Hey man. That's your boyfriend. You guys are just romancing like how other couples do. There's nothing wrong with that." His boss patted him. "I won't stand for customers coming in here giving you a hard time."

"T-thank you."

When their orders were ready, Roman served them. As he turned around, he tripped over one of their foot and fell on the floor. The whole table laughed. What was this? He quickly got up on his feet.

"Hey!" Randy yelled to the group, his face red. "I saw that! Get the fuck out!"

"We paid money, man!" brunette said.

"Not yet you haven't!"

"You'll see this on our Facebook!" one of them, a blond, threatened.

Randy smirked. "I'm quivering over a bunch of smarks. Come anywhere near here and I'll have my men come after you."

The five of them couldn't have disappeared fast enough. Roman helped to clear the order from the table, wondering how to handle the situation. It was clear that Dean had underestimated his fans; they could be a violent lot.

His boss patted his back. "You want to take some time off and rest for a bit?"

"No, it's okay," Roman replied.

"I think you ought to. We won't be busy till lunch time. Maybe go down to the rehab for a bit and see Dean. You have to tell him, Roman."

So Roman took his advice.

Dean looked happy to see him. "This is a surprise," his boyfriend grinned. "Guess I'm not the only one who can't stay away-"

"Dean, we need to talk."

His boyfriend gulped. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What?" Roman was perplexed. "No. Where did you get such an idea?"

"Well, usually, when people start a conversation like that, you know it means the end of a relationship."

"Well, it is about our relationship so…"

"Fuck."

In the privacy of his boyfriend's room, Roman paced in front of Dean who was staring at him. "Dean, there are more pictures of us now."

"Were we naked in any of these?" his boyfriend wanted to know.

"Dean! Be serious!"

"I _am_ being serious."

"No but-"

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm being harassed, that's the problem."

Dean's face changed; he seemed angry now. "What? Who?"

"Some customers at Javawocky. I got tripped. I'm fine. Randy threw them out."

"Fuck, Roman. I'm sorry. None of the guys I dated got bullied like that-"

"They were all rock stars. Even Cesaro is a top executive."

His boyfriend hugged him. "I'll get Brock to follow you-"

"No, Dean. It'd be too obvious."

"Roman, you just got tripped. Am I supposed to wait for you to get beaten up by fans next?"

"Maybe we should lay low in public…"

"That's fine and all but what about when you're out alone?"

"It could be a one time thing."

"If you insist. But if I hear of one more incident-"

"I understand."

Dean told him to lie down before removing his shoes and socks. Then he slowly massaged his ankles and feet. Roman was moved by his loving gesture.

They had a hard time breaking their kissing before Roman had to leave reluctantly.

He took a taxi back to work and finished off the rest of his shift. After clocking out, he sent a text to Manu to see him at home first. His friend insisted to meeting him at the mall a few blocks away from Javawocky so Roman agreed.

He walked out for a bit to head to the nearest drugstore when someone shoved him against the brickwall of the building before something hard hit his head. Roman held it and saw the group of five men staring down at him.

"Whore!" one of them screeched.

"Stay away from him! He belongs to us!" the brunette yelled.

What the-

"Hey!"

The five men scurried when they saw Brock walking towards them. Dean must have called him despite telling Roman otherwise. "Brock?"

"Roman, you're bleeding!" the bodyguard said. "Let's get you to a hospital."

He touched the side of his forehead. "What? Brock, there's no need-"

"No arguments."

"I'm supposed to meet my friend-"

"Ask him to meet you at the ER. We're not taking any more risks."

* * *

Dean rushed to the ER where he found Manu talking to Roman who was sitting down on the bench. "Roman!" he said.

His boyfriend looked surprised. "Dean!" he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Brock called me-"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. Damn it. I had no idea that you'd be hurt like this!"

"It'd probably be worse if Brock hadn't been there on time."

"This is all my fault!"

"Dean, this isn't your fault. This is something out of your control."

Dean sat beside him and pressed a kiss to his bandaged spot. Roman's face turned red. "Sorry," the auburn haired rock star apologised. "Couldn't resist."

"You asked Brock to look out for me."

"I had to. I love you, Roman. I'm not about to let some fans rough you up."

"So what do we do now?"

"We'll discuss it at home."

"Home? What about rehab?"

"I told Foley I'll be back tomorrow."

"Dean-"

"No, Roman. You're my priority."

His boyfriend kept quiet. Dean held his hand while they waited. Manu sat on the other side while Brock stood at the corner, his eyes surveilling the place. His mind was in a frenzy; how did things escalate so badly?

It was a good thing he went with his instinct on recruiting Brock despite what he had agreed to earlier.

The doctor came and updated them on Roman's condition. It wasn't anything serious but he was to come back again if he felt disoriented, dizzy or weak even though scans showed that he was perfectly fine.

They went separate ways from Brock who promised to be at their home by nine the next morning.

In the comfort of their house, Dean insisted Roman relaxed while he called for some Thai takeout for the three of them. As he boiled water, he felt anger towards his supposed fans. Why would they hurt someone who made him a very happy man?

He had to work out a plan to protect Roman from more harm.

But what?

 _ **A/N Thank you for your kind reviews… Can't believe Christmas is around the corner!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen

Roman kept tossing and turning.

Dean wrapped his arms around him, whispering comforting words in his ears. His boyfriend quietened down before rolling over; the Steel Hounds' lead singer spooned him.

"Dean…" he mumbled. "D-Dean…"

"Ssshhh… it's okay…" Dean whispered

It was as if he couldn't hear the words. "Don't go…"

Go? Go where? Dean wondered. "Roman…" he said softly. "Wake up." When Roman started thrashing about, he turned him about so that they were face to face. His lips pressed squarely on his boyfriend's mouth making the Samoan man slowly open his eyes. "Dean?"

"Yeah, it's me," he replied. "Bad dream?"

"Just about you heading on the road again."

Dean sighed. "I'm going to have to read that contract and find a loophole. Otherwise…"

"You'll go?"

"Just for a few months."

"A lot can change in a few months. You can't even stand to be far away from me."

"And you can?"

"No, of course not. I missed you like crazy when you were gone." Roman kept quiet. "If you do head back on the road, who's following you? Paul?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't think so. I'm not sure if Paul will have time."

"You can't tell me you'll have another manager. I mean will I even like this new manager?"

"Calm down there, big guy. I haven't even read the contract to find that damn loophole."

"Let me come with you."

"No, Roman. You know what it's like."

His boyfriend seemed undeterred. "Yes, I've seen what it's like but I'd like to think that it'd be different this time. I mean it's not like you're with your band again doing crazy things."

"You still have school too, Roman. Let's not forget your job."

"Are you trying to run away from me?"

Dean laughed. "Uh babe… this is me you're talking to. Me who hopped on that plane because I couldn't stand to be away from you for barely even a day."

"Then how are you going to survive on the road?"

He had Dean there. How could he stand being so far from Roman again?

His face must have shown how he felt because Roman snuggled against him. "See? I'm going if you can't find a loophole."

Dean sighed.

"You said you couldn't see the two of us apart…"

"I know." It was the first time he saw Roman distressed. The first two times he had left for travelling, he was a cool cat. This time, he seemed to be clutching at straws. "I'll read the contract tomorrow, alright?" he assured the grey eyed man.

He traced the bridge of Roman's nose to the tip of it before running his fingers through his black locks. Their eyes never left one another's, staring as if they were trying to read inner thoughts.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I live my life for you."

* * *

Roman sat beside Dean at the dining table the next morning as his boyfriend read the contract. Two mugs of black coffee were on the table beside plates of their finished breakfast of grilled cheese. "How is it?" he asked. "Anything?"

"Nothing so far," he mulled. "I'm going to have to ask Paul to read through it for me."

"You do that."

His boyfriend's eyes fell on the clock. "Brock should be here soon." Dean kissed his bandaged spot again. "Don't go anywhere without him, okay?"

"Okay."

"I mean it, Roman."

"I will not." He sneaked a glance at a worried looking Dean. "I'll be fine."

"I know. With Brock around, I have nothing to fear."

Dean kissed him before he left the house. Roman opened his laptop and found that he had notifications on his Twitter account. He clicked on it and to his horror, found a series of tweets:

 _ **romanreigns, you're not worthy of him! I hope he dumps you soon!**_

 _ **I hope someone takes out romanreigns. I hate him!**_

 _ **You're just a pretty boy with no brains. Go kill yourself romanreigns**_ _._

There were many more and Roman couldn't bear to finish reading it. He shut his computer off. Dean's fans were starting to scare him. There was a knock on the door. The Samoan man woke up and walked slowly to it, using the peephole and found Brock standing outside.

"Hi Brock," he greeted him as he opened the door. "Thank you for doing this."

"No mention, Roman," the bodyguard said. "What's your schedule like today?"

"Just work from ten to six."

"Then I'll be there by five thirty to pick you up."

Roman waited by the door as Brock did a quick sweep of the place before locking it up. He followed behind him to his silver Toyota Avalon. "I've never seen so much hatred before," the grey eyed man confided quietly. "I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry," Brock comforted him. "We'll figure something out."

When they reached Javawocky, the bodyguard walked him to the door. Roman nodded at him before going inside where Randy was looking at him, arms crossed. "Let me guess. Those fans."

"They roughed me up and have started harassing me on Twitter," he related, filling his boss in. "There was even a death threat."

"What?!"

The phone rang then. It was Dean who wanted to know his location. "I'm at work now," Roman informed his boyfriend. "Brock sent me to the door."

"Listen, I don't feel too good. I'm checking out today."

"What? Dean, no!" he protested. "Brock will be picking me up later."

"Still…"

"I'll be fine. Just focus on getting well."

Dean reluctantly agreed before promising to call him during lunch. Roman concentrated on his work and serving customers. Thankfully, there were no obsessive fans dining in today. Randy let him off for lunch earlier so he decided to head to the deli across the road for some smoked salmon salad.

As he was about to enter the store, he was grabbed and shoved against a wall. A man with brown eyes wearing a mask covering his nose and mouth held a gun to his face. "This is your warning, Reigns! Leave Dean alone!" he threatened him with a gruff voice.

His heart pounded furiously. A gun! Now they were threatening him with a gun!

The man pushed him to the ground before scurrying off. Roman stood up gingerly, in shock. His cellphone started ringing. Without thinking, he slid his finger over the green icon. "H-hello," he stammered.

"Roman?" Dean replied. "Are you okay, babe?"

"D-Dean… Dean-"

"Fuck. Where are you?"

"Outside Sam's Deli."

"I'll be right there. Stay inside the shop, you hear me?"

"O-okay."

Sam's Deli wasn't crowded so Roman managed to order the salad he wanted and a bottle of Dasani water before sitting in a corner booth. He chewed his food slowly, eyes darting about nervously at anyone that walked in the place.

What was he supposed to do now? Break up with Dean for real? But he loved him. It wasn't fair that he couldn't be with him because a bunch of fans were living in a delusional world.

It didn't take long for Dean to reach and he immediately strode towards him. "Roman," he said quietly, sitting down next to him and putting an arm around his waist. "What happened?"

He stared at his boyfriend. "They pulled a gun on me, Dean. Well… he. He threatened me to leave you alone. What do we do? Do we break up? I mean-"

"No, we don't," his rock star boyfriend replied. "We're not bending over to their demands."

"But-"

"I'll have to hire someone to watch over you during your working hours. Then I'll pick you up myself."

"But-"

"No buts. I called Brock and he's on his way over. I'll have to talk to Paul on how to approach this. You stick to Brock for the time being." He kissed Roman on his lips. "Eat your meal."

"Dean, I can't. I think we should-"

"No!"

"But it's my life, Dean. You have to let me go."

"Fuck, Roman. Are you kidding me? I'm not letting you go."

"So my safety means nothing to you?"

"Of course it does." Dean took a deep breath. "Roman, you're in shock. Please. Trust me-"

Roman stood up. "No!" Who knew where these fans would turn up next. He quickly left the deli, determined to head back home but Dean was hot on his heels. "Roman!" his boyfriend pleaded. "You're not thinking clearly."

"Leave me alone, Dean!" But Dean wouldn't be deterred. He practically pulled Roman into his car and locked the doors. "Let me out; let me go!" he demanded as he tried to open it.

"Never!" Dean yelled and shook him. "Look, Roman. I know you're scared but I'll work something out. You have to trust me!"

"No!"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

He stopped pulling at the handle when he heard the distress in Dean's voice. His boyfriend pulled him into his arms, dropping kisses on his forehead. He trembled. Today was just a warning; tomorrow it'd be a real deal.

"Please, Roman," Dean whispered. "I'll keep you safe. I promise."

There was a knock on their window. Brock was standing there with his arms crossed. Dean opened the door on Roman's side. "Paul's in the car."

"Go," the auburn haired man told him. "Paul and Brock will accompany you till I'm back."

For how long? For how long till some fan manages to get him and then…

"Roman, you better be home when I get back."

He merely nodded, his mind still in a frenzy.

* * *

Dean watched Brock walk beside a shivering Roman. Paul had sent him a text, promising to bring him to the police station to make a report.

He thanked his manager once more before driving back to the rehab centre. That was a close one. Any more threats and Dean had no doubt that his boyfriend would really break up with him. He had to come up with a plan but what?

Move house? Would Roman be okay moving to Beverly Hills? His life was here: school, work...

Upon reaching the centre, Dean went to the garden and took out his cellphone, logging into his Facebook account. He searched for some random celebrity site and found a picture of him pressing his lips on Roman's, smiling happily.

Some of the comments were unnerving:

 _ **WHO THE FUCK IS HE? I WILL CUT HIS DICK, THAT SON OF A BITCH!**_

 _ **DEAN IS MINE!**_

 _ **Dean can do so much better!**_

He muttered curses under his breath and closed the app.

There was a text message from Paul a second later. Roman had asked to go to the gents at the station but he hadn't returned back so Brock went to check on him; he was gone!

Dean's heart sank. Where was he? He immediately called him but it led him to his voicemail.

He sprinted back to his car and immediately drove home.

Roman was packing his things in a hurry.

"Is this how we deal with things, Roman?" he asked, disappointment seeping through his voice. "After all we've been through, you don't even have the courtesy to tell me goodbye to my face?"

His boyfriend froze.

"You can't even trust me when I tell you that I'll make sure you're safe?"

"You weren't there," Roman choked, still not turning around to face him. "There are death threats. These people want me dead."

"I can't let you leave, Roman. You mean too much to me."

"Then you're just as selfish as your fans."

Dean was taken aback. _Take it easy_ , he told himself. _He's still frightened_. "I have to be selfish when it comes to you. You're my heart, my blood and my passion. You leave me and I don't want to even think what will become of me."

"That's threatening!"

This was starting to worry him now. "Roman, I meant it in a way that-"

"I'm not responsible for how you feel, Dean!"

"You're right. And you know what, neither are those fans responsible for how you feel. Or how I feel for that matter."

Roman was staring at him. "Are you kidding me? I just had a gun pointed at me, Dean! I've had things thrown at me as well. You ever had that happen to you? I don't think so!"

"So you think you leaving me is going to solve the problem?" Dean pressed. "How much can you guarantee me that those fans won't go after you even when we part? How much, Roman?! Go back to the station and make that report and after that we'll figure out a plan. But don't you tell me that you're throwing in the towel!"

His boyfriend was still shaking his head. A voice in his head reprimanded him for being impatient. Roman was just a regular man. He was never exposed to situations like these before being with him.

"How can you leave-" Paul shouted behind Dean but the Steel Hounds' lead singer put a hand up to ask his manager to keep quiet. "Dean…"

"Let him go, Paul," Dean replied.

"But-"

"Just let him go."

"That's it?!"

Dean said nothing as his eyes met Roman's. "Since I was the one who brought this upon you, then at least let me pay for your next apartment. It's the least I can do."

"This is stupid!" Paul screeched at him. "How can you just let him walk out of your life?"

"He's scared, Paul. Nothing I can say is placating him or even giving comfort. If he thinks this is the best way, then I have no other choice!"

"Dean-"

"Let. Him. Be."

His manager huffed. "You'll regret this, Dean."

"Maybe," he allowed.

"At least remain friends. Don't cut things off like this."

Friends? How could Dean remain friends with Roman and not want to kiss him and hold him and…

"I have an apartment that I'm not staying in," Paul offered. "It's yours if you want it."

"S-Sure."

"Brilliant."

Dean walked out of the room, wondering what his manager was up to. He knew Paul for a long time to know he had a hidden motive. He sat in the living room, staring at the television blankly. There was no way he was going to push Roman.

Paul came down a while later. "I gave him the key."

"What are you up to?" he asked tiredly.

"I'm not going to let him make a dumb decision to let you go because of a stupid fan-"

"Fans."

"Whatever."

"Paul, he's terrified. There's no reasoning with him."

"Give him some time to calm down. That's a nice apartment I gave him, by the way. It's got a jacuzzi in the bathroom where he can entertain his special friend-"

Dean's heart ached.

"I'm joking, of course," Paul assured him, sitting down. "You know he'll be missing you too. But that's how I sold it to him. Told him that it'd come in handy for his new lover. If anything, he looked aghast that I suggested that." His manager glanced at his watch. "I should go now. Brock and I are meeting the police to discuss this whole situation."

"Okay."

"I'll call you tomorrow. Everything will be fine."

Dean walked Paul to the door before sitting down on the couch again. He channel surfed before settling on a documentary on World War Two. About ten minutes in, Roman hadn't come down yet so he went to check on him.

His boyfriend was asleep on the bed, his bag half empty. Dean laid down beside him, his arms around his waist. "Dean?" Roman mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too. But I'm scared for another reason: I'm scared of losing you."

"I feel the same." He snuggled closer. "But I'm not going to let them win."

"Me neither." He kissed Roman softly on his forehead.

 _ **A/N Thank you for the favorites, follows and kind reviews. :-) Hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty

 _ **romanreigns, if you date with my man, deanambrose, I will hunt you down and shoot you!**_

 _ **romanreigns, I want to kill you. Dean is mine and mine alone!**_

Dean stared at the tweets on Roman's account on his laptop in bed before sneaking a glance at his boyfriend who was still sound asleep. He scrolled down and saw similar tweets from a variation of names: deanambrosemylove, mylovedean, deanlovesdavid, davidlovesdean, davidanddeanforever-

Wait a minute.

David seemed to be a familiar name in the twitter handles.

He logged off Roman's account and logged into his. There were lots of tweets from those same handles proclaiming that he will love Dean till the end of time, raise a family with him… Dean noticed that he was sent direct messages from davidlovesdean.

 _ **Hi Dean. I'm David. I don't know if you've noticed me before but I used to be a groupie for your band back in the day. I am so in love with you. I'm better than him. Hit me up. I'd love to take you out to dinner!**_

 _ **You're probably busy, huh? That's okay. I'll wait. I will wait forever for you. My offer for dinner stands.**_

 _ **I love you, Dean. We belong together forever and ever and I hope we get married and live on the beach and spend the rest of our lives in bliss.**_

The doorbell rang then. Roman stirred but Dean shushed him and went downstairs to answer. A FedEx delivery man was at the door. "I have a package for Dean Ambrose?"

Dean took the package and signed on the clipboard before closing the door. How did anyone find him? He brought the box with him to the kitchen where he used a pair of scissors to open it. Inside he found two boxers - one plaid and one navy blue - and a pair of handcuffs and a whip used for BDSM.

On the navy blue boxers, the word "David" was written with a pink lipstick.

He tried to recall who David was but nothing familiar came up. Maybe Corey would know.

Dean sat down and called Paul immediately on his cellphone. His manager would know what to do. "Hey, Dean. Did it work? Did he change his mind?"

"Yeah. He's asleep actually-"

"He was just frightened. Can't say I fault him for that. It was a damn gun. I wonder how the guy knew-"

"That's just the thing. Paul, I have some leads on this person and I was wondering if you could call the cops over."

"No problem. We'll be there soon."

He thanked Paul and hung up. Dean didn't touch the items in the box, not wanting to tamper with the evidence so to speak. He closed it and went back upstairs where Roman was moving about restlessly in bed.

Another nightmare.

He sat down beside him and kissed him on the bandaged spot on his head. Roman's eyes flew open. "Dean?"

"Hey. Bad dream?"

"I dreamt that you were shot."

"Well, I'm fine. So don't worry." He twirled a strand of Roman's hair. "The guy who threatened you could very well be a former groupie of the band."

"How do you know?"

"He sent me some messages on Twitter and some underwears, cuffs and a whip."

Roman sat up immediately. "A whip?"

"Yep."

"Have you ever received gifts like that?"

"Underwears, sure. But those were flung on stage. What concerns me is that he knows where we both live."

"What did his messages say?"

"The usual of belonging together. He invited me out for dinner which I will accept."

"Dean-"

"It'll be easy to catch him, babe."

"But he may go crazy on you and start threatening-"

The sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted their conversation. Dean bounded down the stairs and opened the door. Paul walked in with Brock and two police officers, a redhead and a brunette.

"Gentlemen, let's get started."

After explaining to them about the package and the invitation from David, both officers agreed that it was the perfect chance to corner him and make arrests. Roman was asked questions about the gun incident outside Sam's Deli.

While his boyfriend was giving his statement, Dean brought Paul aside to talk to him about the contract that he had signed and passed him a copy of it. "I was hoping you can find some loopholes."

"And if there aren't any?" his manager asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll have to uphold my end of the deal."

"And leave him behind."

"I have no choice. The road is no place for him."

Paul sighed. "Let me read this and get back to you. Corey is on the way with Seth. Maybe you guys can figure out who this person is together."

"Hey Dean!" Seth announced, walking in.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear…"

Dean nudged Paul in the side for that comment. "Hey, man. I need your help. From what Roman had described to me, he had curly brown hair and brown eyes. And the only thing I could find was his name being David. I don't remember sleeping with any dude named David."

Seth smirked. "I do."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I slept with him. A few times before I kicked him out and threw a fifty dollar note at him."

"Seth!"

"What? We bought all these condoms. I had to use it. His eyes were on you though. He kept asking me if he could sleep with you and I told him you were busy. Then he said he'd marry you someday and I thought another deluded fan."

"Yeah well said deluded fan threatened my boyfriend with a gun so…"

Seth's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Poor Roman," Corey remarked, having heard that as he walked in. "He must have been spooked."

Dean logged in his Twitter as Corey chatted with Paul, sending a message to David asking him to meet for dinner at Castle, a French fine dining hilltop restaurant. Barely even a minute had passed before David responded.

 _ **Omg Dean! Yes! Tonight at seven. You and I are destined to be together forever! I will show you why.**_

* * *

Roman was beside himself, watching Dean get ready for this "date". He was afraid that this man would carry a weapon with him, that his nightmare would be a reality. The officers had said they would be hiding close by, watching Dean's every move but it still didn't assure Roman.

"Dean, do you have a gun?" Roman asked as his boyfriend put on black shirt.

"Nope." Dean buttoned his shirt.

"Then what happens if he starts brandishing a knife or takes out a gun-"

"Relax, babe. The cops will be there."

"You're going to Castle, right?"

"Yes." Dean gave him a look. "Roman, I don't want you anywhere near that restaurant, do you understand?"

"Crystal."

"Good."

Roman had no intention of listening to Dean though. He couldn't shake off the bad vibe he was getting. The nightmare replayed in his head: Dean talking to the same man who had threatened the Samoan man… then getting shot…

"You know," the auburn haired man said as he buckled his belt. "It would be great if we could get another house as to seeing how people know where we live."

"I'd like that. Did you have any place in mind?"

"I'm not sure. Let's go house hunting again."

"Okay."

Dean was ready in ten minutes, his hair slicked back neatly and his beard, to Roman's dismay, shaven off. "Be safe," he said softly as he walked Dean to the door.

"Hey," his boyfriend replied, holding his face in his hands, "it'll be okay. I promise."

"I'm just worried-"

"Roman-"

"About you."

"I promise nothing's going to happen." Dean kissed him on his forehead. "See you later."

Roman quickly shut the door behind him and ran upstairs to change into a black t-shirt and jeans with a leather jacket before booking a ride through Uber. He contemplated carrying a box cutter but then decided against it.

The bad vibe never left him even as he sat in the car.

"You're going to Castle, the hilltop restaurant, right?" the driver asked him.

"Yeah. There's another one?"

"Oh yeah. Castle at Westborough Road too."

Did the police know which Castle restaurant it was at?

* * *

David was waiting for him outside of the restaurant carrying a bouquet of roses which he tossed on the ground as soon as he saw Dean.

Just as Roman described, he had brown hair and eyes and he was dressed in a glittering outfit. "Oh my… Dean, it's you! I can't believe it!"

Dean wondered if the cops were already here; it was already seven sharp.

"You look even more beautiful than I remembered." He pulled Dean close and squeezed his hands. "I wanted to make sweet, sweet love to you but Seth got to me first. And as if that wasn't enough, that Roman guy is in the picture. But that's all in the past. We are destined to be together, Dean. It's all for you. Everything that I've done. We'll get rid of him, Dean. We'll kill him and dump his body in the river."

A thrill ran down Dean's spine. Instinctively, he pulled away. "I'm not getting rid of him, David. He's my boyfriend and as a fan, you should be supportive."

"No! He can't have you! You're not his! You're mine!"

"David, listen to me. I appreciate you being a fan but nothing more can happen between us-"

But the brunette was shaking his head. "You don't get it! I love you! It was always about you. How can you choose that loser over me?!"

"Because I love him."

David's face twisted in anger. Probably the wrong choice of words he had chosen. "You're too blind to see him for the coward he is. You should have seen his face when I waved that gun. When I threw that glass bottle near the side of his head-"

Dean could not believe he was hearing this. "Listen to me, David. What you're doing is wrong-"

"It's like that song said Heaven is a place on earth with you. This built for the two of us."

Dean swallowed. He had never been in such a situation before. "I'm sorry, David but I can't be with you."

His fan was pacing back and forth, tugging at his hair. "I love you, Dean!" David reached into his jacket and took out a gun. "If I can't have you, no one else can!"

"Dean!"

Before Dean could comprehend what was going on, he was pushed on the ground just as he heard a shot being fired. The Steel Hounds' lead singer's looked at his boyfriend in shock.

"You!" David sneered as he raised the gun at Roman. "He's mine! You hear me! Not yours!"

"LAPD! Put the gun down!" an officer instructed, jumping out of the bush.

The crazed fan's hand was still on the trigger and clearly he didn't want to put it down anytime soon. Just as he seemed poised to pull it - Roman moved in front of Dean quickly - but suddenly David was on the ground, his gun a foot away from him, lying in a pool of blood.

"Roman!" Dean yelled tearfully, pulling his boyfriend into his arms. "Roman, what the hell?! Why would you do something so stupid? You were shielding me!"

"Because I love you," his boyfriend whispered brokenly. "I love you so much."

An officer approached them. "Are you both okay?"

Dean's eyes never left Roman's as he answered. "We're okay."

* * *

They spent hours in the station, giving their statements about the tweets and Facebook messages. Roman was so exhausted that by the time they reached home, it was four in the morning.

Dean undressed them both and they showered together for the sole purpose of getting clean.

Roman was about to put on his boxers when his boyfriend stopped him. "Let's just lie down."

 _Lying beside you, here in the dark  
Feeling your heartbeat with mine  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are, by my side_

Dean stopped singing and kissed him softly on his lips.

Roman gulped and took a deep breath before he continued singing to Dean's surprise.

 _So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am, with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms_

Dean grinned. "Roman Reigns, did you just sing?"

"I always wanted to surprise you…" He admitted. "I was worried that I would sound like a bunch of screeching cats."

The blue eyed man burst out into laughter. "You don't."

"You laughed."

"I'm sorry. I'm just surprised." He put his arms around Roman. "Sing for me another song," he added flirtatiously.

So Roman sang for him.

* * *

Paul had bad news for him Sunday afternoon.

"Well, I have two bad news actually," his manager confided to him during lunch when he stopped by with Brock who was playing Snake and Ladders with Roman in the living room.

"What bad news?" Dean asked.

"One, the news is out about your crazed fan."

"That's not a big deal. I'll answer any question."

"Two, I couldn't find any loophole. I'm afraid that you have to head back on the road for a couple of months."

Dean bit his lip. "What about that said fan? Can't I use an excuse that I'm worried for Roman's safety?"

"I'm afraid not. The only way to protect Roman is to put it out there that you broke up with him. It's a fake news, of course. Go on your tour and come back in a few months."

"But I'll have to record an album after that, won't I?"

Paul hesitated and nodded his head. "So you're looking at another one to two years." His manager cleared his throat. "The question is whether you're okay with him following you which you've always declined. Leaving him here is fine. I can have Brock be his bodyguard. He doesn't even have to stay here. He can stay with Seth or me."

Dean considered. It did make sense for Roman to stay with either Seth or Paul. The question was how to bring the subject up to him.

"There's also you," Paul added. "I know you can barely stand to be away from the man for a day."

"I'll learn."

"I talked to Cesaro and he's still persistent you report to him by Friday. That gives you five days to sort things out."

"I will. I'd appreciate if Roman could stay with you though. I'll have to ask him, of course."

When they were alone, his boyfriend was looking at him with mixed curiosity when he saw Dean tapping his foot nervously. "Dean? What's wrong?"

"I have to do the tour, Roman," he informed him. "Paul couldn't find a loophole."

"Oh."

"I hate to do it but I have no choice. Breaching the contract will land me into a legal battle so…"

"Can't I come with you?"

"Babe, we've been through this before."

"When… when do you leave?"

"Friday. I've talked to Paul and I think it'd be best if you stayed with him. The tour should take a few months and I'll be back to record an album." He held Roman's hands. "We'll make it work, babe. I promise."

"I know."

 _ **A/N I'd like to thank you for your kind reviews, favorites and follows. There's more to come from this. More character development etc… :-)**_


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty One

Roman had just finished unpacking the last of his clothing into the wardrobe in Paul's guest room on Friday morning. Beside him, Paul helped to fluff the pillow. "I hope you like it here, Roman."

He muttered a quick thanks.

"Don't worry. Six months will fly by quickly. I wouldn't worry on how Dean behaves on the road. I'm sure he's tired of the rock and roll parties…"

"Umm.. Paul, have you seen Asylum?"

Paul laughed. "I'll go down and check on Brock."

Dean walked in just as Paul exited. "All set?" he asked.

Roman nodded. "Yeah. It's going to be hard."

"I know but hey we've got Skype, Facetime…"

"Take me with you," he pleaded Dean. "I can adapt to the lifestyle."

"Roman-"

"I can and I will."

His boyfriend sighed. "I'll call you every single night."

"And when you wake up."

"Okay."

"And during breaks."

"Absolutely."

"I still wished you'd change your mind."

Dean passed him a thumb drive. "Here. I recorded this for you. Listen to it after I leave, okay?"

He nodded. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that…" He took a deep breath, the next few words causing his heart to ache. "You know that the same privileges apply, right? You know… your recreational activities…"

His boyfriend stared at him before it dawned on him what was implied. "Roman-"

"I'm just saying… I mean I know how lonely it can get. You don't have to but should you do it, I'll understand. That's all."

"Right. But there's a problem, isn't there? When you're the most beautiful person I've seen. And if by some strange turn of events I do end up having sex with someone, I'll be thinking of you and how damn weird would it be?" Dean closed his eyes before shaking his head. "I've sent you my itinerary so you'll know where I am and stuff."

"I appreciate it."

"I love you, okay?" He kissed Roman hard on his lips. "Always remember that."

"I know. I love you too."

"I'll try to fly in for our anniversary. Let me see if I can work something out."

Roman crushed him in his arms, hugging him tight before kissing him. "Dean."

"Walk me down?"

The Samoan man reluctantly agreed.

They had a hard time letting go despite the taxi waiting there. "I have to go, babe."

"Don't go."

Dean kissed him. "I'll be back soon. In fact, I'll call you once I touch down in London." He planted one more kiss to Roman's forehead. "Be good. Do good. Have lots of rest."

Roman nodded.

He would have walked Dean to the car but his boyfriend stopped him. "Don't. It'll be even harder for me."

"Have a safe flight."

"I will."

He watched the taxi drive off, disappearing from view as it made a turn around the corner. Now what?

* * *

"You know I'm going to hate you for the rest of time," Dean sneered the moment he walked in at Cesaro who didn't look like he cared.

His ex boyfriend put on his shades. "I know. But you bring in big money so I'm at peace with that."

"Is everything about money for you?"

"Kind of. Money talks. You know this."

"Money is also the root of all evil. Just saying."

Cesaro smirked. "You're wasting my time. Let's go. We've got a plane to catch." He started to shove Dean out of the office.

"We?"

"I'll be following you, of course. Until I can get you a new manager. Oh but I've hired you a new bodyguard. Name's Bill Goldberg."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Doesn't ring a bell to me."

"Do you need men after the show to fuck?"

"No."

"I can ask Shane to scout for you."

"You got Shane to come too?"

"He works for me now. So do you or not? I can get you blonds… I remembered you being partial to blonds."

"All I want after the concert is to go to the hotel, have supper, sleep and repeat the next day. That's all."

"You've become boring. I blame Samoan man for this."

"His name is Roman."

"Whatever. Oh by the way, I hope you brought Dixie. You'll be able to write some originals on this tour."

Dean wanted to take his head and bang it against the car door.

* * *

 _Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sendin' all my love  
Along the wire_

 _They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh boy you stand by me  
I'm forever yours, faithfully_

 _Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns  
To make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you_

 _And being apart ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy  
Of rediscovering you  
Oh boy, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours, faithfully_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Faithfully, I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours, faithfully_

Roman smiled as he exited the media player. Trust Dean to record such a moving song for him.

There was a knock on his room door. "Come in."

Brock had a huge smile on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Listening to a song Dean recorded."

"Hmmm well, I'm bringing you out. All this moping is not good for you."

The grey eyed man cocked his head. "What do you propose?"

"Let's go to the gym. Lift some weights. Just work out and sweat. I mean, come on, man. Sitting here is not going to make six months pass by fast."

Roman knew that Brock was right. "Okay. Let me get changed first."

"That's the spirit!"

The gym Brock was bringing him to - Sonic Gym - had very little people in it. Roman looked at Brock in surprise as they walked up to the registration counter. "Wow I thought the place would be packed but this-"

"This place is a mess!" a black haired Latino man moaned, coming out from the office.

"This is Alberto Del Rio, the owner of this gym," Brock introduced. "Alberto, this is Roman."

Roman found Alberto giving him the lookover. "Hello, baby. Call me Papi."

"He's got a boyfriend, A-hole."

"Oh." Alberto started writing in a book something. "Well, Roman. Don't be too surprised. This place is always like this. Doesn't help that my gym instructor ditched me to open his own gym."

"That sucks," Roman replied.

"Yes, well. A case of bad luck, right?" He looked at Roman from head to toe. "You have an incredible physique. I mean… you're well toned."

"I work out from time to time though I have been neglecting-"

Alberto leaned against the counter. "Do you take steroids?"

"No. Just supplements like BCAA-"

"Of course what you put in your body is none of my business." He grinned. "What you put in your body is your boyfriend, right?"

Roman gave him a reproachful look while Brock glared. "Shut up with that kind of talk!" the blond bodyguard snapped.

Alberto didn't seemed to be intimidated. "Would you be interested in working as a personal trainer here?"

"I don't have the credentials," Roman said. "And I'm actually on break-"

"I'll send you for a course. Free of charge."

Brock snorted. "Are you serious?"

"I am," Alberto affirmed. "Have you seen how he looks?"

"If he has no passion for it, why even bother?"

"What are you working as?" the Latino boss asked him.

"A waiter at Javawocky," he answered simply.

"A waiter?! A gorgeous walking Greek statue like you working as a waiter? The horror! The travesty!"

"Easy there, Antonio Banderas," Brock teased.

"The offer stands for you anytime."

Roman thanked him and followed Brock to place his bag in a locker. He wished he could call Dean now and asked for his opinion but according to his boyfriend's itinerary, he won't be landing in London until another ten hours.

No rush, he decided. He still had six months.

* * *

Dean was restless on the flight.

Yes, it was a private jet. Yes, it had a bedroom with a bar with all his favorite beverages. And yes, there was good in flight entertainment.

But there was no Roman.

 _You have to learn_ , he reminded himself.

He was determined to. They both had to. A lot can happen in six months though. People could change.

Though he hoped Roman wouldn't so drastically. Dean loved the way he was.

Taking out Dixie, he started plucking at her strings some random chord. He plucked the same thing again.

 _Hmmm would make a good rock ballad_ , he thought.

"Dreaming of your little Samoan?" Cesaro asked.

Dean was annoyed. "Two things: he's not little and he's my boyfriend."

"I'll betcha he's tapping some ass back home now that you're gone."

"Fuck off."

"I'm just being realistic." He grinned. "Just like you'll have to be realistic about how lonely you'll be…"

"Shouldn't you be having cyber sex with your Celtic boyfriend?"

"So blonds?"

"There won't be any blonds so stop stirring up things. How many times do you want me to say no?'

"I'm sure I can find you some Polynesian dude…"

Dean was starting to wonder how he could tolerate Cesaro for so long without wanting to strangle him.

"Come on, Dean. You can't tell me you won't be questioning his fidelity back home."

"I'm more worried about his safety than who he bangs, to be honest."

His ex boyfriend laughed. "Sure, you do."

He was about to retort when he received a WhatsApp message from Roman: _just received a job offer as a personal trainer_. _What do you think? Do you think I should go for it?_

What did he think? He'll be tapping asses-

 _Stop it, Dean!_ he chided himself.

He must have been taking too long to reply because Roman asked if they could Facetime.

Dean decided to tease him: _only if you'll be naked._

Roman's reply came almost immediately: _Give me five minutes_.

Locking himself in the bedroom, he smiled when he saw Roman's face on the screen. As always, he was turned on by the sight of his boyfriend's exposed flesh.

"So what do you think?" Roman asked.

"I think you're hot," Dean replied. "Seeing you naked makes me wish I was back home with my head in between your thighs."

His boyfriend blushed. "I don't mean that. I mean about the personal trainer position."

"Oh. I'm not sure I like the idea of you training people. They're only going to ogle at you."

"But it's a relatively better career than being a waiter."

"Babe, Randy has supported you through everything. You can't just ditch him."

"So I'll work two jobs then."

"Two? Roman, you'll be burnt out!"

"I doubt it," his boyfriend said. "It'll keep me busy, Dean… busy from missing you so badly."

Dean paused. Something about the way he had said it forced him to remember that six months would feel like an eternity to both of them. "If you think it'll help, I'm all for it. Did you hear the song I recorded?"

"I love it. I'm going to transfer it on my mobile so I can hear it everyday till you come home."

He smiled. "Wait till you hear what I composed for you-"

"Dean!" Cesaro yelled out from behind the door. "We're making a pitstop at LA!"

He frowned. "Urgh. Fine!"

Roman grinned. "How's Cesaro?"

"Being an asshole. Always on my back about getting groupies. Jeez, I've barely left for a day."

"Persistent."

"You have no idea."

"So you were talking about a song you wrote…"

"Right. It's inspired by you-"

"Get your ass off the phone!" Cesaro's voice boomed. "Shane's found you a Polynesian man. Buff, tanned and tattooed: just the way you like it."

That motherfucker-

Roman was now averting his gaze. "Ummm if this is a bad time, I'll call you some other-"

"What? No! Roman, I did not actively seek out-"

"Dude's a walking masterpiece," the Swiss businessman continued. "A trade up from the one you left back home. He's a freaking model. We got you-"

That was it. He looked at Roman who was now frowning. "Give me a second." Jumping to his feet after removing one of his socks, he opened the door and shoved it into his ex boyfriend's mouth. "Tell Shane that you can have him. Stop finding me people I don't want!"

He slammed the door in his face at that.

Roman was biting the skin around his thumb. "You're right. He's an asshole."

Dean was pleased. "I know!"

 _ **A/N I apologise for the delay in updates. I was admitted back to the hospital again and am on hospitalisation leave at home, recuperating. I hope this chapter was okay. We still have a long way to go...**_


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty Two

Roman wiped a table the next day before noticing a new customer sitting down at table one and proceeded to take his order. "Jason?"

His former friend smiled at him. "Hey, Roman."

"What do you want?" He was still upset at him.

"I came here for tea… and to talk to you. I mean you haven't been returning my calls."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"But it was Justin who said those stuff. Not me."

He sighed. "Jason, you know how much Dean means to me. How could you just stand there and let Justin run his mouth-"

Jason nodded. "I know. I shouldn't have. Can you forgive me? I miss you, Roman. I miss hanging out with you."

He considered for a moment. Manu had already gone back and as much as he appreciated Brock doing his duty, he longed for a friend and Jason had been his good friend. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So can we hang out sometime this week? Like tomorrow…"

"Tonight would be good too."

"Even better. So do you serve tea here?"

"Sure. We have a limited selection though."

"Hmmm… can you recommend me a flavor?"

"Darjeeling? It's light and delicate."

"You've tasted it before?"

"It's my favorite tea besides Chai Latte."

Jason leaned back. "Since it's your favorite, I'll try it."

"Thank you. Can I get you anything else?"

"And a plate of your breakfast deluxe platter, please."

"Will do. I'll be back with your order." Roman nodded at him and left to give the order slip to the kitchen while he prepared the tea.

Randy stood next to him at the bar area. "You know that guy."

"Yeah. That's Jason."

"Jason? The guy Dean dislikes?"

"Yeah. But he's alright."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? He looks like he has his eyes on you."

"Then he's going to be disappointed. I'm in love with Dean. I wouldn't trade what we have for anything." He went back to the table and placed the mug of tea. "There's creamer and sugar in the basket on your left."

"Thank you…" Jason smiled at him. "So how have you been?"

"A lot has happened: my parents both passed away days from one another, Dean's on tour for six months-"

"I'm sorry for both your losses."

"It's okay. I'm slowly getting by."

The nurse was staring at him. "But there's so much sadness in your eyes…"

"Roman!" Randy called out. "Dean's ringing you! Go answer it; I'll serve your order."

His heart soared upon hearing that. Dean must have checked in his hotel room already. "If you'll excuse me-"

"I know what it's like to lose a loved one," Jason said.

Roman remembered that Jason had lost his brother in a gang fight. "I guessed as much."

"Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Not really-"

"Roman!" Randy didn't sound pleased.

"S-Sorry," he apologised to Jason before running to the cashier counter where his phone was being charged. He had missed Dean's call. Unplugging the charger cable, he went to Randy's office and shut the door behind him.

Tapping on the Facetime icon, he waited patiently for Dean to answer. His boyfriend looked exhausted when his face appeared on screen. "Hey, babe. Sorry to call you so late."

"You look tired," Roman replied. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yeah a little."

"Sorry I didn't answer sooner. I had a customer. You'll never guess who-"

"Oh that's okay. I would have waited till your break but I miss you so much…"

"I miss you too. Where's your next stop again?"

"Paris. City of love. After that, Rome."

Roman sighed. "Are you sure I can't come?"

"Yeah I am."

"But why not? It's highly unlikely that you'll be partying the way you used to."

Cesaro's laughter could be heard in the background. Roman raised an eyebrow: what was the Swiss man doing there?

"It's a connecting room," his boyfriend explained before he could ask. "I forgot to lock-"

"He doesn't want you on the tour because you'll ruin his fun," the record label mogul yelled out. "How is he suppose to bang all those gorgeous men-"

"Shut up!" Dean shouted before he was out of Roman's view for a while. He heard the door being slammed. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

There was a knock on Randy's door before Apollo Crews opened it. "Hey, Roman. That hunk at table one is asking for you."

What did he want? "Okay. I'll be out soon."

Apollo nodded before shutting the door.

"Who's the hunk?" Dean immediately asked.

Roman shrugged. "Jason."

"Jason Jordan is at Javawocky?!" Dean didn't seem pleased.

"Dean…"

"What the hell, Roman? I fly off and you two are hooking up?"

"We're not hooking up. I told you before that we're friends."

His boyfriend laughed without humor. "You must be joking if you think he only sees you as a friend." He paused. "But I guess that's something you'll have to discover yourself."

Roman frowned. "Don't change the subject; I want to follow you, Dean. I can hop on a plane and meet you in Paris."

His boyfriend shook his head. "No, Roman."

The Samoan man was honest perplexed by Dean's constant refusal. He didn't want Roman hanging out with Jason yet he didn't want the Samoan man following him as he travelled. Maybe he really was going to live it up on tour… "Fine. I have to go anyways. I'll call you later."

"Roman," Dean said softly. "Don't end the call like that."

"How am I supposed to end it?"

"I love you. You know that. The thing is I'm not even sure what it'll be like on this tour. I've never travelled alone…"

"Wouldn't it be easier to have someone by your side?"

The door opened and Apollo waved again. "Roman, he just won't stop asking…"

Roman nodded to his colleague promising to be out soon before turning to Dean. "Duty calls."

"I'll call you later," his boyfriend informed him. "Like in an hour during break."

"It's alright. You should get some rest. Maybe after the concert..."

Dean sighed. "The concert is tomorrow. I'll call you after your shift."

"Talk to you later."

He hung up when Randy shouted out his name again. What did Jason want? Roman was in a bad mood. His boss shook his head at him when he came out of the office. "What's wrong, Roman?"

"I don't understand why Dean's so persistent that I not join him on tour," he answered. "I mean it'd be amazing if he and I spent time together, no matter how little and-"

"Why don't you just fly down and surprise him? Ask Paul to find out where he's staying and go surprise him."

"Are you serious, Randy? What if he doesn't want to see me?"

Randy laughed. "This is Dean, Roman. Since when does Dean not ever want to see you?"

"When he was in rehab."

"But he was angry so that doesn't count. Go call Paul and get the details."

* * *

In his hotel room, Dean stared at the phone sadly before putting it aside. Jason was back in the picture. This time Dean wouldn't be there to intervene or observe. Maybe Brock could help...

Someone rang his doorbell so he went to open it only to find a tall Polynesian man with long black hair with two tattooed arm sleeves standing in front of him. "Hi, I'm Koa. Are you Dean?"

"Yeah. Can I help you?"

"I was told that you needed company."

The rock star's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Some guy named Shane picked me up at the bar downstairs-"

Of all the insane things that Cesaro had ever done… "I'm sorry about that."

"Wait a minute. Aren't you that rock star?"

"Yeah." He scratched his head. "Listen, I'm sorry. I really am. My label has a weird sense of humor."

"More's the pity, I guess."

After sending Koa away, Dean banged his fists on Cesaro's jaw. "Open the door now! What the hell were you thinking asking Shane to find-"

His ex boyfriend had a smirk on his face. "Oh come on. He's hot."

"Look, Cesaro. I made it clear to you that I didn't want any groupie."

"You'll be bored and it'll be a matter of time before loneliness catches up with you."

"I'll be fine."

"No, you won't." Cesaro crossed his arms. "What happens on tour, stays on tour."

"Just stay out of my personal affairs."

* * *

Roman was surprised that Paul had showed up at Javawocky for lunch. "I'm not sure it's a good idea to surprise him," his boyfriend's manager said. "When Dean is adamant about something, it's usually because he has a good reason."

"So surprising him is out of the question?"

"Yep. I'm afraid so."

"I just don't understand why."

"Why don't you concentrate on gym and here first?"

"I guess..." Roman looked at the clock. "Excuse me; I'm expecting his call soon."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you again."

* * *

Dean was irritated by Cesaro's nonchalant attitude. "No," his ex boyfriend replied. "I'm concerned."

"Oh, sure you are," he replied. "Were you concerned dumping me for money? I don't remember your concern."

"Why don't you want Roman on tour with you?"

"Mind your own business."

"Don't you miss having sex with hunks? It's not as if he'll get mad at you for doing it."

"Fuck, Cesaro. Why are you so persistent on this?"

"Because I want a wild rock star on stage. Not a mellow folk singer."

There was no doubt in Dean's mind that Cesaro had been thinking about this for a while. "You're nuts."

"No, I'm not. I want you out there partying and living your life to its fullest."

"I'll do no such thing."

"You have an image to uphold. That Dean Ambrose I dated… that's the guy I want."

"Roman will not appreciate this."

"Roman's opinions are not my concern. They're not the label's concerns either. You work in the entertainment industry. There are no morals in it."

* * *

Dean was clearly unhappy during the phone conversation.

He kept rubbing the back of his neck with a few uh-huhs and ohs at the appropriate moment. Then he drank a shot of an alcoholic drink in front of him.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Terrific," Dean answered.

"It's just that you seem to be distracted. Do you want to come down there-"

"Jeez, Roman," the blue eyed lead singer snapped. "Is every conversation going to be about you joining me on tour?"

That caught Roman off guard and his heart sank. Dean hardly raised his voice at him. "I'm sorry."

The auburn haired man didn't say anything, staring to his left instead at who knew what.

Roman tried a different topic. "I saw this leather jacket and I was thinking of-"

"Damn it, Bobby! You're here?!"

Bobby? Who was Bobby? Dean disappeared from view then. Roman could hear the door being slammed. He hoped that his boyfriend hadn't left the room. He found himself having waited for five minutes and still Dean hadn't returned.

In fact he had probably forgotten about him.

Literally.

It was either that or he was upset about Roman constantly asking him about the tour. He gave up and almost closed the Facetime application before Cesaro's face came into view. "Oh, hey Roman!"

"Hey, Cesaro," he greeted. "Is Dean somewhere in the suite?"

"Nah. He left with Bobby for some fun."

He felt his heart racing. "Who's Bobby?"

"Some guy he chatted up while in the queue for check in. They flirted a bit… you know how these things go."

No… it was barely even a week. Against his better judgement, he asked, "What's he like?"

"Well, he's Dean's type… the bad boy."

"Oh."

"Something wrong?" Cesaro asked. "I mean he told me you gave him the liberty to sleep about."

"Yeah, I did…"

"What a kind boyfriend you are. I mean you're staying at home while you allow your boyfriend to live his life with no restrictions. Good on you, man. But between you and me, I think Dean really likes him."

Was that why Dean was behaving oddly during their conversation? Maybe he was nervous and wanted to impress this Bobby guy.

Cesaro excused himself and went to his room.

Roman exited the application before feeling heartbroken. Dean didn't even waste time. Even worse, he seemed to be upset with him.

His boyfriend called him again just then. He swiped to answer and Dean was back on screen. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay," Roman replied softly. "Who's Bobby?"

"Oh. Bobby Roode. You remember him, don't you?"

"Yeah. He was in rehab with you."

"I spotted him in the queue and we started to talk-"

Roman couldn't bear to hear anymore. "I'm happy for you," he croaked.

Dean made a face. "Happy for me?"

"I have to go, Dean. I'll talk to you some other day."

"What? How about tonight?"

"I'll be out with Jason."

This time his boyfriend looked upset. "Really?"

"Yeah. Talk to you soon."

He exited the application and stared at the wallpaper of Dean and him at the beach. Sometimes too much of a good thing was a bad thing.

And he had learnt it the hard way.

 _ **A/N Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate it :-)**_


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty Three

Dean was puzzled by Roman's words. What had he meant by he was happy?

Happy about what? And that bit about calling him some other time… some other time. As if it would be a long time before they would communicate again.

This whole thing was a mess. He wanted out from this tour… and he wanted out now. Standing up, he paced his living room restlessly.

He didn't want to lose Roman.

All the adoration from fans, all the fame and money could never replace him. Even his career meant nothing to him.

Then there was Jason being in the picture again. Who knew what he would have up his sleeve?

Dean loved living with Roman in that house. He loved Roman taking care of him domestically. He loved being nestled in his arms after a long day.

Doing all this was taking him away from that and he wanted to salvage what he could till six months passed by.

* * *

Roman stared out at the lake at the city's garden in the late afternoon, his heart torn.

At this rate, they were never going to make it to a year. That was okay, wasn't it? People break up all the time.

Except Dean was the first guy he loved.

He wasn't the first guy Dean had loved though. So even if they broke up, he guessed the rock star wouldn't be crying about it for long. There was never short of admirers for his boyfriend.

The phone rang and his heart skipped a beat when he saw it was Dean. He swiped over the green button.

"Hi." Dean looked worried. "Where are you?"

"Outside. Why?"

"Alone?"

He could always lie and say he was with Jason. But he had given Dean the go ahead to sleep about so he had no right to be upset with him. "Yeah." He paused. "Where's Bobby?"

Dean looked confused. "I have no idea."

"Dean, I hope you won't compare me with Bobby the next time we make love because-"

"What?!" his boyfriend said. "Babe, what are you talking about? Why would I even want to compare Bobby and you?"

"Because you slept together."

The auburn haired man's eyes widened. "Slept together? Where did you even get that idea?"

"Cesaro told me."

"When?"

"Earlier just now when you disappeared with Bobby. He told me that you liked him, that you guys flirted-"

"And you believed him?"

"You were distracted during our conversation. You raised your voice at me. I thought maybe you wanted to make a good impression on him. I… I didn't want to be in the way."

His boyfriend was staring at him. "I didn't sleep with him. Or anyone. It's you I want to make love to, not random people."

"But you were standoffish. You were annoyed that I kept bringing up me following you on tour."

"And for that I'm sorry. I was unhappy after what Cesaro had told me. He wants me to have a wild rock star image in the public eye. That means drinking, partying, sex-"

"But you're not going to, right?"

"I refuse to. Roman, I love you. I didn't want you on tour because of what happened during the last one and at Asylum. I didn't want to risk you getting hurt anymore. I can see it was a bad decision."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean hop on a plane and meet me in Paris."

He was thrilled. "Babe, are you serious?"

"Yeah. I'm serious. I'll give you some money for the ticket and meet you at the airport."

"How much should I pack?"

"Enough for a month. We can go shopping for more in between."

They chatted about Dean's concert and possible things they could do together in France. Roman informed him that he would send him his flight details after booking his ticket.

He was excited to see his boyfriend again; he'd go anywhere his boyfriend went.

* * *

After Dean ended their conversation, he went over to Cesaro's room. That sneaky cretin. "What the fuck did you tell Roman?!"

The Swiss man laughed. "Just having some fun. That's all."

Anger coursed through his body before he swung his fist at his ex boyfriend sending him sprawling on the floor. "What was that for?" he cried out, wiping the blood trickling from his nose.

"Just having some fun."

"Look. I'm running a business. I have no time for your soap opera love affair with your boyfriend."

"The only reason why it's a soap opera is because you can't shut your mouth up about me and my sex life. I have a boyfriend now! We're in a committed relationship!"

"Said boyfriend gave you a free pass to sleep around."

"And I'm not going to."

"I own you, Dean. You will do as I say, dammit!"

"Fuck you! That's not in my contract!" Dean shook his head. "You know what? One more interference and I'm out."

"Good luck getting out! I'm not letting you go so easily. Read the fine print, Dean. You have to pay me a substantial amount of money back if you breach the contract."

Dean glared at him before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Roman was happy to go out with Jason later that night. They had sushi takeout and watched a replay of the game last week at Jason's place.

The Samoan man was horrified to discover that Jimmy had been cheating with Justin. Jason had been naturally upset and kicked him out.

"How's Dean?" the nurse asked.

"He's alright," Roman replied.

"Having fun on his tour?"

"I'm sure he is. I'll be joining him in a day's time."

"I hope you guys have fun."

"Thanks."

They watched the game again before Jason asked him quietly, "Do you ever wonder what would it be like not dating Dean?"

The question threw him off guard. "Only once. But honestly I can't imagine my life without him."

"I thought I'd last forever with Jimmy."

"I'm not sure if there's such a thing."

"I used to think there was. But to be honest, Roman, I kind of wondered about us too… you and me."

Dean was right, Roman thought. How could he have missed it?

"I'm attracted to you, Roman. You're gorgeous and you're a beautiful person. We have so much in common that I think we're a good match."

Both men stared at one another. Jason's eyes drifted from his eyes to his lips to his eyes again. "One kiss, Roman. That's all I ask."

Roman felt tension between them but reminded himself that while it would be easy to throw caution to the wind and act on what ifs, the repercussions would be severe and he didn't want to go through that.

Dean meant too much to him.

He chose to leave the house and immediately went back to Paul's to pack.

* * *

Dean was just about to fall asleep when his boyfriend called him. He did not hesitate to answer. "Roman?"

"Dean, can I meet you in London instead?" his grey eyed darling asked.

"Forget it. Meet me at the Beverly Hills mansion. Do you still have the address?"

"Yeah. What happened to your tour?"

"It's a long story. I'm actually sneaking out. Meet me at the house. Ask Paul for the key."

"Okay. How long will we be there?"

"I'm not sure, babe. Pack enough for a month. I love you, Roman."

"I love you too."

He hung up the phone and started to pack his clothes. Consequences be damned. His heart longed for Roman and he didn't care what anyone had to say.

He was never one for rules anyway.

Once he had packed his bags, he booked the earliest flight - which was in an hour - to Beverly Hills.

He didn't need any of this.

* * *

"Dean!" Roman shouted in excitement as he jumped on his boyfriend at the door, causing both to fall the next afternoon.

Finally his scruffy crooner was in his arms again.

Dean laughed while the grey eyed man planted sloppy kisses on his face. "I missed you, Roman. I missed you so much! I don't want to be without you again."

"Not anymore. This is fun… running away," the Samoan man whispered.

They slowly stood up and Dean rolled his few luggage in, locking the door behind him. "So. What's the first order of business?"

"Take your clothes off," Roman instructed, making Dean chuckle.

"You're not wasting any time, are you?" But he was already taking off his leather jacket and t-shirt.

The sight of his boyfriend's hairy chest made him ache with need to plant himself deep inside him.

"Yeah," Dean said slowly when he caught Roman staring at him. "I forgot to shave-"

"I like it," Roman immediately interrupted.

That earned him a searing kiss and he felt the rest of his clothes being removed. Oh, how much he wanted this. Dean's hand went around his length, slowly stroking him.

Roman rested his head on Dean's left shoulder, clinging to him. "Fuck, Dean. I missed this."

The Steel Hounds lead singer planted a quick kiss to his lips. "Me too. Sit on the couch, babe."

The raven haired man did as his boyfriend asked. Dean's mouth closed over his thick member and he sighed in pleasure as Dean's tongue swirled on his slit and tip. "Yeah, babe. Suck me like that."

But his boyfriend wasn't done with him. His hand massaged his scrotum slowly, making the Samoan man squirm in response.

He found himself putting his hand on the back of Dean's head and started to move. Dean moaned with him, still massaging his swollen sacs.

"Dean…" he panted. "I want you, babe! I-"

Whatever he wanted to say next was lost when he came in Dean's mouth. To feel his release being swallowed was a huge turn on.

They started kissing again, this time more passionately. Roman pulled Dean aside close to him as possible, afraid that he'd disappear.

Dean nudged his thighs apart and got up, taking off his jeans. He rushed to his hand carry and took out a condom, quickly putting it on.

Roman found him resting in between his thighs again, his lips being captured in a heated kiss while his nipples were circled at the same time.

The auburn haired man sucked on his tongue hard before planting open mouthed kisses on his neck.

Roman felt his body burning with desire. "Dean… now!"

Blue eyes met grey ones. "Now?"

"Please!"

Dean thrusted into him, hands gripping his butt cheeks. He bit his lips, savoring the moment before his boyfriend started moving.

"Faster!" Roman pleaded.

"Aren't you an impatient one?" Dean chuckled.

He groaned and started to stroke himself feverishly as his boyfriend started pounding into him. Dean bit his neck a bit while continuing his thrusting.

It wasn't long before Roman closed his eyes in surrender as he felt waves of pleasure wash all over him. Dean came almost immediately.

They were both breathing hard, staring at one another before they kissed tenderly. When Dean hugged him, he felt tears spring to his eyes over how much he loved this man.

* * *

Dean watched Roman sleep beside him in the bedroom later that afternoon with a soft smile on his face. He snuggled closer to him and sighed in contentment.

There would be hell to pay from the label no doubt but Dean didn't care. He could easily sell this place and his vineyard in Tuscany and throw the money in Cesaro's face.

He'd go anywhere Roman asked him to.

"Dean," his boyfriend mumbled sleepily. "We're staying here?"

"Yeah." He brushed his lips against his boyfriend's cheek. "For the time being. I was planning to sell it and the vineyard I own in Tuscany to buy my way out of my contract."

That'd be the last time he signed a contract.

"What would that mean for your career as a whole?"

"What career? If you mean Asylum, I'm quite content that I have that to distract me. Most importantly, I'll see you every day, Roman. You saw what distance did to us."

Roman's eyes were wide open. "You were right about Jason. He confessed to me."

Not a surprise to him. Dean stared at the door. "Did anything happened… anything I should know about?"

"No. You mean too much to me to risk anything."

Dean had to know. "So no what ifs?"

"What ifs?"

"You know… what if you got together with him… with me out of the way…"

Roman shook his head. "And risk losing you? No way."

It warmed his heart to hear that. "Exactly how I feel too. Despite those free passes and all."

Roman pulled him close and they started to kiss again. Dean felt a quiet joy at that moment. His Samoan boyfriend was his everything.

"So what happens now?" Roman asked.

 _ **A/N Thank you for your kind reviews. Backlash will have thirty chapters in total for those who are curious. :-)**_


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty Four

Three days had passed since Dean had returned to Beverly Hills to reunite with Roman.

He had already called up his agent to see his house in Tuscany two days earlier. The agent promised to fetch him a good price.

Cesaro had called him over and over; Dean blocked his number. He was in no mood to deal with him. He had informed Paul of what happened and like the smooth cat he was, he informed Dean to leave it to him.

While Roman made them breakfast, his boyfriend's words after their lovemaking three days ago came back to him as he sipped his chai latte.

What _was_ next?

Dean honestly had no idea. He couldn't bring Roman on the run with him from country to country.

Maybe he'd sell this house and the one at Cedar Drive and find one closer to Asylum. After all, his stalker had known where he lived. There was no way he could stay there anymore. Roman's safety was his primary concern.

Just as he had been pondering over possibilities, Paul called him. "I have good news."

"What kind of good news?" Dean asked, leaning forward.

"I managed to secure you a new gig that will help you live out your life playing music and be with Roman too."

"Oh?"

"I got you a four year residency in Las Vegas."

"Paul, what are you talking about? Cesaro-"

"Has interesting pictures. He's prepared to let you go, Dean. These pictures are, well, how do I put it… incriminating."

"Oh? And how did you get them?'

"A friend sent them. Anyways, it doesn't matter who this friend is. I sent him a WhatsApp of those pics and he's agreed to drop you with no arguments."

"Oh."

"So what do you say?"

The opportunity sounded great; Dean had heard of celebrities who did residencies there. "I'll have to discuss it with Roman. Can I get back to you in an hour or so?"

"No problem."

Dean thanked him before hanging up. Trust Paul to come through for him in his hour of need.

"What did Paul want?" Roman asked, putting two plates of French toast on the table before sitting down.

"He's got me a gig in Vegas," the rock star revealed, pushing a mug of coffee towards his boyfriend. "A four year residency."

"What's a residency?"

"Basically you perform concerts from the same location."

"But what about Cesaro?"

"Paul's got that covered. He's got leverage apparently."

"Oh. Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is but how do you feel about Vegas? We'd likely have to live there. You'd have to say goodbye to school, Javawocky…"

"But I'll be with you."

Dean nodded. "Yeah you will."

"And Vegas has lots of coffee houses or gyms. Maybe I can get a job there."

"Take your time on the job. Relax first. So you're okay with it?"

"Sure."

Roman was making his decision awfully fast. Maybe he ought to think more-

"I'm serious," his boyfriend replied as if he had been reading his mind. "I'm okay with it. Being away from you was agonising. I don't want to do it again. This benefits us both."

"If you're sure about it, then I'll let Paul know."

"I'm sure."

Dean picked up his cellphone again to call his manager. "Hello, Paul?" he greeted when his call was answered.

* * *

Roman was excited, truth be told, about moving to Vegas.

The possibilities were endless on what they could there outside of Dean's residency.

Like a new environment.

Like a new career.

Like marriage.

Maybe not now but in the near future. Assuming Dean wanted to, of course. Still the idea was a heartwarming one, something Roman had daydreamed about a few times.

"So much we can do in Vegas," Dean commented as he pressed the red button. "I'd love to explore the Red Rock Canyon. Maybe the Strip. Those wedding chapels are cool too."

Roman stared at him. "Wedding chapel?"

"Yeah. I always wanted to see one. Never had the time when Steel Hounds played there. We were always cooped up in our hotel rooms. Of course, it was mostly because we were hungover and some of us were stoned. But yeah, I'd love to see those chapels."

"Right." Of course. What was he even thinking? There was no way Dean would marry him. Financially, his boyfriend had lots of assets to protect.

Not that Roman wanted Dean's money. He was determined to make his own.

"So what do you want to do?" his boyfriend asked, chewing his toast.

"Get married." Roman mentally slapped himself when he caught himself immediately. What the-

Dean was gawking at him. "What did you say?"

"Get ferried."

"It sounded like-"

"You heard wrong." Roman shoved a strawberry into his mouth.

Dean leaned against his chair, eyeing him. "So let's say - hypothetically - I asked you to… _ferry_ me, would you?"

The Samoan man's heart started beating fast. Was his darling implying…? "I… well… why would you want to?" Damn, was he nervous.

"Because life is a journey and I want you there with me. And uh ferrying is, well, something I hadn't considered before… until you."

"Oh. Right." Roman swallowed. "Hypothetically… well… yes. I'd love that."

"Okay. That's great. So ummm… how about we do it? In the early hours of the day before… I start my residency. I don't want the media going after us. We know what happened the last time they got wind of us."

"Yeah. But, Dean, are you sure?"

"I've always been sure about you. I just want to make it official."

"Do you want a prenup?"

"Nope."

"Maybe you should."

"I trust you with my life, Roman. I know what I'm in for." Dean reached across the table to caressed his hand. "We'll apply for a license when we land there and you can pick where you want to get hitched, okay?"

"Where _we_ want to get hitched."

"Right."

* * *

Dean watched, from the French doors, Roman admiring the view in front of him from the balcony later that afternoon before he walked over to join him.

"This is such a nice place," his boyfriend said, placing a hand on the small of his back. "It's not too far from town but it's also isolated too."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "This and the Bel Air one are great."

"So you're still going to sell that vineyard?"

"Yeah. I hardly go there. Speaking of which, we'll have to rent a house in Vegas."

"Oh. Sure. I'll-"

"Not a penny from you."

"But-"

"No buts. I want to take care of you."

"And so do I."

"Trust me when I say you've done more than enough." Dean pulled him in for a long kiss. "When do you want to go on a honeymoon?"

"Well, once you've completed your residency-"

"I'll have breaks in between. Is there anywhere you want to go?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted to go to Rome."

"Rome it is then. We can see the ruins of the Colosseum… you know which was built during the Roman Empire."

His boyfriend laughed. "Really, Dean?"

"Well, I don't even have to go to Rome to see the Colosseum." Dean gave him a lookover. "I'm looking at it right now"

"Cheesy."

"Can't blame a guy for trying. You know what I want to do in that chapel?"

"What?"

"I want to sing you a song… a cover."

" _I Live My Life for You_?"

"Nope. _Everything I Do (I Do It For You)_."

"Dean…"

"I think it'll be a nice touch. Maybe we can have a huge ceremony too when we return home-"

"No. Vegas alone is fine. We can treat our friends to dinner when we return back."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I can't believe we're getting married."

"You didn't think I would ask you?"

"Honestly… yeah."

"I would have but since you let it slipped… I figured why not. You've seen me at my worst. Yet you still stuck around."

"Because I love you, silly."

"I know you do. I feel the same way. It was only a matter of time we got hitched, babe. We just had that plan pushed forward. That's all."

While Roman napped a while later, Dean watched television; Tye was announcing his split from his band, adding that he was going solo, signing up with Cesaro of all people.

The auburn haired rock star couldn't think of two people who deserved one another more.

The Whatsapp group for Steel Hounds was going crazy upon that with Seth sending so many emoticons that left little to imagination. Corey merely texted LOL and revealed that the incriminating photo was one of Tye and Cesaro hooking up with that pop star.

Well then.

Guess Cesaro and Tye had something in common after all.

* * *

"Happy to be back?" Dean asked when they reached their home in Cedar Drive a day later.

Roman smiled. "Yeah. I've missed this place," he admitted. "So much." After all, they had built a home together here despite all the challenges that came their way.

The house was exactly the way it had been left. While Roman unpacked their bags, he could hear Dean calling Paul to inform him they were back and to thank him for looking after the place in their absence.

Paul was a good friend to them, having a cleaning company take care of their house. The entire place was spick and span.

Once he had put things away, Roman threw their clothes into the washing machine and let it do its work while he ordered take out for them.

"Paul's coming over with Brock," Dean said, walking into the kitchen. "They'll be here in the evening."

"That's nice. I ordered our usual for lunch. Should be delivered in thirty minutes."

"Okay. I know what we can do to pass the time."

Roman pinched Dean's butt. "Later. First, let's just relax. That was a long flight."

"Awww…" Dean pouted as he led Roman into the living room where they both collapsed on the couch. "You owe me a ride later."

"Whatever you want, baby boy." Roman got up to switched on the TV and to his surprise, Tye's face was on screen with Cesaro by his side. "Tye and Cesaro?"

"It's an interesting relationship," Dean quipped. "One of hookups and betrayals."

"Betrayals? Hookups? Sounds like a VH1 dream story."

"Oh I bet they'll love it when news breaks out."

"What do you mean when news breaks out?"

"Seth leaked out to the press a photo of Tye and that pop star. That goes his tough guy image. Tye was always spitting out to the press how he hated pop music and how anyone who sings or produces it is rubbish. That picture though… well, I'm sure VH1 will be having a field day with it. Especially since the producer is his boyfriend."

"No," Roman breathed. "Really?"

"Yep."

The grey eyed man could not imagine being in such a position. This was public humiliation. "But why would Seth do that?"

"Typical feud, rivalry thing. Some of us got along with other, some of us didn't." His boyfriend held up his hands. "I had nothing to do with this. No matter how much I hate him, I wouldn't have done something like this. Unless he messes with you again. Then I may have to reconsider."

* * *

Paul came over that night with Brock and a bottle of champagne.

"Champagne?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "For?"

"Your residency," Paul beamed as he stepped in. "They'll be scanning the contract over tomorrow. Hey, Roman!"

"Hi, Paul," Roman greeted, standing beside Dean, looking all handsome in his white t-shirt and black jeans. "Brock."

Brock smiled. "Roman."

"I'll be reading through the contract and all," Paul continued, walking with Dean into the kitchen while Brock and Roman caught up, "Maybe negotiate more for your benefit. Would you like to live in the hotel or will you be getting your own place?"

"Renting our own place, yeah," Dean answered. "We need the privacy."

"Understandable."

"Thanks, Paul."

"I love you like a son, Dean. I'm happy to help you any way I can. Asylum will be in safe hands. And, hopefully, Vegas will be good for both of you."

Dean grinned, thinking of their plans. "I'd like to think it will. Shall we pop the champagne now?"

"Let's!" Paul clapped his hands before clearing his throat. "Gentlemen!" He called out to Roman and Brock. "Your presence is needed in the patio."

Together, underneath the stars, Dean pushed the cork of the champagne bottle and there was cheer among the four of them as the bubbly liquid gushed out.

Roman claimed his lips then and he found himself melting at the thought of their future together.

Dreams do come true.

 _ **A/N Hi guys! It's been a while. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I may end the story in the next chapter for this or leave it as it is now. I'd like to thank everyone who has supported this fic. It really means a lot to me. :-) Adrianna, I'm not sure if you're reading this but this chapter goes out to you!**_


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

When Dean met Roman in Javawocky a year ago, he had no idea how much the gentle Samoan man would change his life.

And did it change.

They moved to a two floored house not far from where Dean had to perform. Not long after, Roman and him adopted a nine weeks old German Shepherd named Max from the local animal shelter.

Now both of them couldn't stop fussing over him; Max adored the attention.

And just as Dean had said, before he started his residency, Roman and him got hitched in a chapel with Max by their side and an Elvis impersonator.

Dean's vows included his favorite line, "I live my life for you."

Roman's included "Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you."

It turned out that Dean was a bigger deal than they had expected. Tickets for his shows were always sold out so they had to slot in additional shows.

There was no honeymoon to Rome because of that but Roman was okay with it; they had the rest of their lives.

They settled going on a cruise instead for four days and three nights where they enjoyed themselves immensely with the food, activities and of course, their lovemaking.

Max was left at home being looked after by Corey and Eva whose parents resided in Vegas too.

As he stood at the balcony of their bedroom, admiring the stars in the sky, Dean thought to himself how lucky he was to have met Roman, to have his love.

He could not have written anything remotely close how his life was right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Roman murmured coming up behind him, pressing soft kisses on the side of his neck.

"You," Dean admitted, turning around in his arms. "Us."

"Mmmm…"

"You want the moon and the sun, Roman? I'll bring it down to show how much I care."

Roman giggled. "First of all, that's cheesy as hell and secondly, that's not scientifically possible."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. If it were, you'd have thousands of lovers trying to do that."

"Well, okay. Maybe you're right. But I can always write you another rock ballad. Because I love you, Roman. You are the song I sing, the riff I play, the melody of my music. You are worth everything and more to me."

"You…"

Tender kisses were exchanged right underneath the stars then. No. Dean would not get tired of this. All that he wanted and needed was right here in his arms.

"And you're the love of my life," Roman continued when they broke their kiss. "I love you too, Dean."

"You're turning my head here, babe. Make love to me now on our bed."

"For you, my love, anything."

Dean allowed his darling to carry him into their bedroom.

This was how he knew from the bottom of his heart his life would be, the rockstar thought as he cast the Samoan man a loving gaze: Roman and him together in perfect harmony… now and always.

And as the grey eyed man kissed him deeply in bed, something in the auburn haired man knew that this love with Roman was going down as the high note of his life.

He'd bet his Grammy on it.

 **End**

 _ **A/N Thank you to everyone who supported me since Fastlane for this series. I appreciate it.**_


End file.
